


To Fall or Not to Fall... In Love?!

by EmpressOfTheFlame



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Children, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Pregnancy, Protective Siblings, Reader-Insert, Romance, Seduction, Sibling Love, Smut, Tea Meme, collection, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 122
Words: 75,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressOfTheFlame/pseuds/EmpressOfTheFlame
Summary: When you'd first agreed to help the Mankai Company, you never imagined it would turn out like this...[Reader/Various][Unconnected Drabble Collection]
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Reader, Chigasaki Itaru/Reader, Citron/Reader, Furuichi Sakyou/Reader, Fushimi Omi/Reader, Hyodo Kumon/Reader, Hyoudou Juuza/Reader, Ikaruga Misumi/Reader, Mikage Hisoka/Reader, Minagi Tsuzuru/Reader, Miyoshi Kazunari/Reader, Nanao Taichi/Reader, Rurikawa Yuki/Reader, Sakuma Sakuya/Reader, Settsu Banri/Reader, Takatoo Tasuku/Reader, Usui Masumi/Reader, Utsuki Chikage/Reader, Yukishiro Azuma/Reader
Comments: 59
Kudos: 854





	1. Gift Giving (Fushimi Omi)

**Author's Note:**

> Saw the anime on Hulu and gave it a try, then like a month or two later I found out that the game is translated so I can actually play it! Been having a great time and I have my own favorites but Omi was who I found inspiration for first so here you go!

“Anyone you bake something for would surely fall in love with you!”

“I think that’s a bit much…” Omi had laughed off the suggestion earlier but as the day went on…

Thoughts had already begun to swirl around Omi’s head as he thought about all the baked treats he’d made for the actors in the Mankai Company and how he’d always received rave reviews for them. It’s not an unusual custom to give little gifts like this to the person you cared about so why was his heart beating so fast at the concept of you eating his cooking? It _was_ something he was confident in, so if there was any chance of impressing you…

“Wouldn’t it be disappointing if they don’t like sweets at all, though?”

Juza’s facial expression changed for a brief moment as if it to _say ‘What kind of animal wouldn’t like sweets?_ ’ but he kept silent on the topic but Muku, who was not entirely unaware of why Omi was so deep in thought, quickly leapt in once the last question was posed.

“Even if they don’t like sweets, who wouldn’t appreciate the thought? It seems perfectly romantic to me.”

“Is that so…” Omi continued to stare down at the ingredients laid out before him, mixing and matching the different flavor profiles in front of him to see which ones felt like they’d get his feelings across the most. Muku walked over to stand beside him, looking on with great amusement.

“Are you going to make something special for someone?”

“H-Huh? Well, that’s the plan.”

“Maybe I can help!” Muku presented him with a manga with a flowery looking cover, two people posed dramatically holding each other, “This one is extra cute, and the main character is a baker, so-”

If the two of you could end up like the couple on that manga cover, Omi would be happy to listen to Muku as long as he had to.


	2. Practice (Hyodo Juza)

You could say with complete confidence that you loved writing.

You and Tsuzuru often used each other as sounding boards while you were writing scripts, the conversation filled with passion and easily flowing between the two of you. He always had interesting comments that left you thinking and he’d said you always had such vividly thought out ideas that he was jealous. The two of you didn’t often have the chance to write together and as you sat at your desk now, you wished he was there as a sounding board; you loved to write dialogue but it could be so hard to imagine if the character you’d written would actually say what you’d put down.

You paced around your room as you tried to visualize it in your head but without an actual voice, it just wasn’t working properly. You stepped out into the hall and are delighted to see that Juza doesn’t look busy, excitedly calling out his name and watching as he whipped around in surprise.

“…What do you need?”

“Come read lines with me! Pretty please! I need to hear this dialogue out loud for this love scene and-!”

Anything you’d said after mentioning it was a love scene is lost on Juza as he stared at you with wide eyes, wondering if he could jump out of the closest window and survive the fall. He glanced away as he didn’t want to admit he didn’t listen to the rest of your words and before he knows it, you’re dragging him back to your room where the script awaits. It only takes you a few moments before you quickly scribble out the lines for him to read and push the piece of paper into his hand, standing in front of him.

“I might move you around, too, just to make sure I’m seeing the scene right, okay?” Juza nodded as he suddenly began to sweat despite the fact your room was almost always ice cold.

“Okay, scene start!”

“How do you _actually_ feel about me? I don’t want… your flowery words or your fake smiles anymore! I want to know if I can truly trust you with my heart,” Juza stumbled between some of the words, not delivering them with the confidence you wanted from the scene, but you thought nothing of it as they had at least sounded good. “Do you really love me like you always say?”

“You know that I love you! I’ve told you countless times and you never believe me… Do you think that poorly of yourself?” The two of you make eye contact, the intensity of the scene not lost on Juza; you were always one to write things in a dramatic, showy way and this was no different. The two characters clearly cared for each other but were frustrated as humans could be with one another, waiting and watching to see if those much needed words of affirmation would be said.

“You wouldn’t be the first to tell me I’m unlovable.” Juza feels a pang in his chest, not knowing the details behind this character’s story but realized that it was an all too familiar feeling. To be able to slip into this character’s mindset would be easy for him, if only it wasn’t a love scene being played out with you of all people. Perhaps that should make it all the easier for him, but the look in your eyes right now… How could one person be so beautiful?

“But that’s not what I’m saying at all! You’re everything to me, I’ve believed in you since day one and I still believe in you now!” Your eyes grew teary and Juza’s heart stuttered in his chest, having to remind himself you were speaking in character, not to him.

“Ever since…” Juza diverted his eyes and realized from your thoughtful expression that you had something to add, so he stopped and waited. After a few seconds of you clearly in thought you approached, having him stand a bit straighter and lifting his hand close to your face. 

“Place your hand here after you say that next line, okay?” You showed him what you wanted him to do, moving his hand to cup your cheek lovingly like the character would do in the scene. Juza’s fingers lightly brush against your soft skin before retracting as though you’d shocked him, taking a few steps back and inhaling sharply before looking at his lines again. You’re about to ask if he’s okay when he continues on the with the scene and you return to the headspace of your character, who was finally getting everything they’d always desired.

“Ever since the day I first met you, I knew you’d be the one I loved for the rest of my days,” Juza approached you with confidence, thinking about how awful it would be if he accidentally punched you in the face from nervousness instead of performing the action you wanted, but thankfully his nerves seemed frozen as he acted out what he needed to. “Please, take my heart and keep it safe.”

“…Always.” You finished the scene with a soft smile, your hand meeting his that was still on your face, squeezing his fingers ever so slightly; you turned and leaned into his hand in a loving gesture, your lips nearly brushing against his fingers before he pulled away. He hoped his face wasn’t completely red despite the heat that must be radiating off of him at the moment.

“…Is that all? I have somewhere else to be.”

“Yep, that’s it! Thanks so much!”

You took a seat at your writing desk again, scribbling out a few more details in your notes while completely missing the longing look Juza sends your way. 


	3. Confession...? (Ikaruga Misumi)

“Here! For you!” 

You stared at the object Misumi had presented to you with a raised eyebrow, unable to tell exactly what it was but recognizing it was triangular in shape. Considering he’d never given you a gift like this before you take it in your hands, rotating it around as you try to think of what this could possibly be about (and hoping that it hadn’t come from a garbage dump like many of the triangles he brought back after hunting). 

“T-Thank you, Misumi, but what’s this for?” 

“I heard that if you give something you love to someone you care about, they’re sure to return your feelings! I was gonna make you something special but… Here, my favorite triangle! Please take good care of it!” 

You thought you’d seen a blush dusting Misumi’s cheeks but he’s gone before you have a chance to respond again, zooming off down the hall at the speed of light. Tilting your head to the side you look at the triangle in your hand, a small smile finding it’s way to your face. Did he just confess to you? And then proceed to not give you a chance to confirm or deny your feelings for him? If he had given you his most prized triangle possession… That means you really _must_ mean a great deal to him. 

You turned around to head outside, knowing you’d have to find a nice triangle for him to show he meant just as much to you. 


	4. Instablam Star (Miyoshi Kazunari)

“You’re really the star of Kazunari’s Instablam lately, aren’t you?” 

“Huh?” 

Kazunari always seemed to be snapping pictures while the two of you were hanging out so to say you noticed every picture he might’ve taken of you would be a lie. You had gotten used to his habit and some of the pictures he took were actually cute, enough that you’d tell him to send it to you so you could save the memory for yourself. But you didn’t frequent his account as it was hard enough to keep up with all the things he did or the events he attended, relying on him texting you or telling you about it. 

Your curiosity gets the better of you, opening the app and feeling your cheeks start to burn as you see that you are, indeed, the star of Kazunari’s most important social media account. There are endless pictures of the two of you together, sometimes multiples in one post and each caption had something cutesy written underneath. There was nothing blatantly romantic about them but there were plenty of heart emojis and smiley faces, his words positive and fond in nature. 

“W-What can I say? We take great pictures together,” Kazunari is casually grinning but he’s beginning to sweat under your scrutiny after you confront him about the contents of his Instablam, “Do you want me to take them down?” 

“No! No, of course not,” You pouted, having already seen the swarm of jealous comments that were flooded under the pictures; you liked being seen with him, liked that people really thought you were a couple, “Just a little warning. And we need more variety, like different outfits and stuff. Oh! We could get matching outfits with a theme!” 

Kazunari laughed, his eyes shining as he looked at you.

“You’re my favorite person, you know that?” 

“You rank pretty high on my list, too, Kazu.” You hooked your arm with his, “Wanna go see a movie?” 

“Let’s go!” 


	5. Secret Admirer (Minagi Tsuzuru)

Working to the point he almost fainted couldn’t be healthy. 

Tsuzuru seemed so adept at caring for others yet when it came to himself and his passion for writing… Well, you supposed the artistic types always proved themselves to be eccentric. You knew that others around him cared about him and were looking out for him to assure his health didn’t decline too drastically, but you wanted to show you cared, too. But you were too nervous to directly say such a thing, especially after he’d told you countless times that he didn’t want you to fret over him. 

So you’d gotten into the habit of leaving behind little goodie bags with his name on them in places you knew he’d notice. 

At first, Tsuzuru didn’t think anything of the little treats that found their way into his possession; there were multiple people living in the dorm that could’ve made and left them around for him to find, so he figured it was incentive to finish the script faster. But after he’d finished his latest script, he’d asked around and found no one knew the source of the treats. There’s a moment where he realized how irresponsible it was to simply stuff his face with whatever he’d found lying around, what if someone were trying to poison him?

“A-ah, do you really think someone with access to the house would do that?” You would never poison him! He didn’t know the gifts were from you, but still! “Maybe they were just a gift from someone who cares about you and didn’t want to be known!” 

“You seem pretty sure…” Tsuzuru crossed his arms momentarily before a smile graced his features and his shoulders relaxed, “I guess I’m alright, and those snacks were good… If my secret admirer wants to leave me them even when I’m not writing, I can’t say I’d reject them. They should leave their name next time, too, so I can properly thank them.” 

He leaves you standing awestruck, unaware of whether he’d figured you out or not.


	6. Slow Dance (Chigasaki Itaru)

Itaru had his romantic side. 

You knew how much he hated having to attend work events as it seriously cut into his gaming time, and you couldn’t help but giggle when he disappeared into the bathroom for intervals of ten to fifteen minutes at a time. Anyone on the outside would assume that he had no interest in being around you and was making excuses to not spend his time alongside you but thankfully you knew your boyfriend better than that. You’d simply make conversation, be charming, and await his eventual return. 

“Someone must be really close to beating you in that event if you keep going to check it so often,” You teased, and Itaru smiled, shaking his head. 

“I took care of it.” 

“So, if you’re back on top, won’t you give me one thing this evening…?” 

“A dance?” He asked playfully, holding his hand out for you to take. “How could I ever turn down dancing with you?” 

He’s a natural gentleman as he whisked you off to the dancefloor at the center of the event hall, hands resting on your hips as your arms wrapped around his neck. Itaru had a certain intensity about him when you were up close and personal, something you could feel now as he looked in your eyes. You had to say you enjoyed being the center of his attention, also enjoying the fact there were co-workers of his jealously looking on as they wished they were the ones in his arms right now. 

You couldn’t blame them. 

He was only prettier up close, he always smelled fresh (at least in business mode), it was a great honor to have his attention all on you. And you were the only one who got to have him like this, who got to see the way his eyes softened as he leaned closer and pressed a kiss to your forehead, who got to feel his hand squeeze yours as he leads you back to your table so that you could say your goodbyes and finally be done with this event. The little things with him could truly add up to an experience that was unmatched by any other romantic relationship you’d had in your life. 

“We should dance more often,” You stated as you were on your way home with him by your side, not perturbed at all to see his face was in his phone immediately, “You’re surprisingly good at dancing and it’s nice to have a partner who won’t step all over me.” 

“Anything you want.” 

“Do you actually mean that or are you just trying to get me to shut up so you can play your game?”

“I’ve never done that to you,” He muttered under his breath, his eyes not leaving his screen, “Hell yeah! That’s what-”

You smiled even as you heard him continue to rant on, knowing you had an interesting life with Itaru to look forward to. 


	7. A Little Help (Mikage Hisoka) [NSFW]

“If you fall asleep on me right now I might bite it.”

That was a lie, of course, you’d never hurt your sweet boyfriend in such a way but it did get his attention. He lets out a muffled ‘I won’t’ before closing his eyes as you take the head of his cock into your warm mouth, tongue teasing his slit before you moved to take more in. Your hands are on his pale hips, rubbing circles with your thumb while your mouth continued to work your magic. You had been pleased when he’d woken you up accidentally, saying he couldn’t get to sleep when an idea how popped into your head. Whenever you did anything sexual together he would be out like a light in a matter moments after he came and, feeling a little frisky, you’d pushed him down on the bed and told him to trust you.

Hisoka pulled his pajama shirt up while you were between his legs, tossing it off to the side and wiggling his hips more to get your attention. When you were focused like this you didn’t always hear his voice so he used his body to snap you back to reality. Your eyes slid up to meet his and you released him from your mouth, placing a kiss on his tip before helping him pull off the rest of his clothing. He rarely liked getting completely naked despite you having seen it all at this point but you liked to appreciate his body as much as you could, even if the room was dark. You kissed your way back up to his thighs but decided perhaps it was time for you to get a little treat, too.

You had been woken up to do this after all.

Hisoka’s eyes opened briefly to meet yours as you straddled his lap, your clothed warmth rubbing against his erection. The silky material of your panties was a sensation unlike any other and he arched his back, hips jutting up to meet yours as you tried to set a pace you could both work with. You would normally spend less time on the foreplay but you were trying to wear him out, so there was no point in finishing up so quickly. Plus, it had been awhile since you’d gotten to see Hisoka looking so vulnerable underneath you, so you couldn’t help but do something you knew he _loved_.

“You wanna come in me or on yourself?” You leaned down to press a few kisses to his face and he leaned into your touch, hands reaching up to pull you back down when he feels you left him far too soon. Your hips hadn’t stopped moving but you’d slowed your pace considerably, still waiting on him to make a decision.

“…In you.”

You could work with that.

You slid your panties off and threw them to hang out with his clothing, rubbing yourself against his cock to tease him just a bit longer before you lined him up with your entrance. You sighed softly as he fit inside you like a glove and you hear a weak whimper leave his lips; he must be really tired because otherwise you would have heard nothing. Hisoka preferred to keep a lid on it when it came to making noises while he was having sex but there were moments where they couldn’t help but slip out.

There was nothing sexier than hearing a man who rarely moaned moan just for you.

When Hisoka calls out your name you quicken your speed, feeling the way he’s started to desperately jut his hip upwards. His eyes open the slightest bit to watch you touch yourself to quicken your own orgasm, something that also made the pleasure beginning to pool in his lower regions reach the point of no return. He gasped as the shockwaves of pleasure shot through his system, eyes squeezed shut again as he tried to keep up with you who was on the edge of your own pleasure. It doesn’t take you much longer to follow suit and you let out a happy groan as all the tension is finally released from your body.

After cleaning both of you off, you finally asked, “Did that help?”

Hisoka was fast asleep, which was as good an answer as any.


	8. Sexual Frustration (Hyodo Juza) [NSFW]

“Please,” You whispered in his ear, “I need you now.”

Juza, who had been too startled to even move when you’d first began to straddle his lap, was kicked into action by your words. With newfound confidence his lips capture yours, teeth clashing and tongues mingling, lower bodies desperate for friction. This was something he’d never pictured happening in his wildest dreams but hearing that you needed him, him of all people, he couldn’t keep his hands to himself. He allowed them to roam every spare inch of your body, tearing your clothes off, your bra quite literally tearing as he accidentally pulls at it too hard.

“Shit- Sorry…” But you smothered his apology with a flurry of kisses, smiling and shaking your head to tell him not to worry.

You didn’t mind if he wanted to get a little aggressive. You placed your hands on his chest and guided him back on the bed, inching up so that you could have better access to your neck. He wasn’t used to this, either, someone else showering him with all this love and reverence. Your kisses were making his skin feel _so hot_ , like you were lighting little fires that were igniting something greater in his crotch. Speaking of, his dick was so hard it hurt, barely able to take the pressure you were putting on it and begging him to get inside you already.

“I want you to fuck me, baby,” You whispered against his neck, pulling away and arching your back. “Can you do that for me?”

He couldn’t form a thought.

All he could do was stare at your chest longingly, wanting to feel how soft your breasts are, wanting to hear what noises you’d make if he took one of your nipples in his mouth and teased it slowly with his tongue-

“Wake up, asshole!”

The vision of true beauty that had once been in front of him dissipates into smoke as he’s rudely awoken by the worst roommate he could’ve asked for. Juza is laying on his back with his blanket essentially on the floor but it was at least covering his crotch, which felt very uncomfortable in his underwear right now. His dream still lingered in his mind and he feels embarrassed for thinking like that about you, for having a wet dream so intense that it felt real. You’d probably be mortified to hear the things he’d pictured you saying to him.

“It’s time for practice. And what the hell were you dreamin’ about anyway? Don’t think about that shit when you’re in our room.”

“Like you weren’t screamin’ out some idols name two nights ago,” Juza muttered, throwing his legs over the side of his bed now that his erection had sorted itself out; nothing like having to hear Banri talk to kill a boner.

“Yeah, well, the name of the person you were screaming goes to my school! How about I let her know exactly what you think of her?”

“Shut the hell up!”

“You think I won’t?!”

“Enough!” The familiar sound of Sakyo outside their door made both boys stiffen inside, “Get your asses to practice and don’t be a second late.”

Needless to say not another word was exchanged between the two in the bedroom that morning.


	9. Fight (Hyodo Juza)

Juza really wasn’t used to you being this close to him. 

You were gently dabbing at his busted open lip after doting over the bruises he’d gained on the side of his face, a worried expression plastered across your face as you took care of him. He could feel his heart fluttering nervously in his chest at how close you were to him, hypersensitive to every move you made and how clearly upset you were that he’d gotten into another fight. 

But it wasn’t his fault. 

He had no issue with walking away from fights and had been simply taking his lumps if it escalated that far, but this dude had the audacity to speak your beautiful name out of his disgusting mouth. He’s not sure how the man knew your connection but it was a comment so vile he couldn’t let it go no matter how hard he willed himself to. Juza had to protect you and he did so by letting that man know with his fists to never come near you or Juza again. 

“How are your knuckles?” You checked his hands and frowned. “Maybe we should ice ‘em, you know? It looks like it hurts.”

“…’M alright,” His gaze is averted as you looked up at them, “…I’ll do it if you want.” 

You bring him the ice happily and sit across from him at the table, letting out a sigh. He can’t help but feel like he’d disappointed you yet again, something that might’ve been the worst feeling he’d ever had to feel. He doesn’t even feel like he deserves the care you’re giving him now, perhaps you would grow so tired of him that you would decide he wasn’t even worthy of your time. 

“Please be careful out there, Juza,” You finally said, resting a hand on top of his and being careful to avoid his injuries, “I worry about you a lot. I know these fights aren’t always your fault but…” 

“Sorry,” The apology slipped out before he could stop it, most likely because he was nervous; you sitting next to him was more than enough to make his heart beat harder but touching him? Your hand over his, in a gesture so affectionate it would make Muku swoon? His heart was in his throat. “I’ll do my best.” 

“Thank you,” You hummed, “But don’t worry. Every time you get into a fight I’ll be here to patch you up, okay?” 

You were going to kill him with your cuteness one day, Juza was sure of it. 


	10. Defend (Settsu Banri)

“I totally won.” 

Oh, to wipe the smug grin off his face you’d do just about anything. You didn’t respond verbally, however, simply rolling your eyes as you continued to tend to his wounds. He’d come home with a pretty bad black eye and a few cuts on his face, battle wounds from this fight that he seemed so proud to take part in. He had mostly left his punk behavior behind when he’d joined the company but old habits can die hard, especially in someone as stubborn as Banri was. 

“You made me worry about you,” You mumbled, “You didn’t come home even though you said you were on your way and I thought something happened.” 

“Yeah, well, those assholes are the ones who started with me. They were old friends from high school who thought it’d be funny to…” He stopped himself, like he thought you might not actually want to hear the story behind it, “Never mind. I’m good and I can take care of myself.” 

“First of all, sit down and shut up. You made me worried about taking care of you is helping me feel better, so you’ll deal with it. Secondly, continue with the story. What did they say that could’ve possibly set you off?” 

“Said some… said some shit about you. Nothin’ worth talkin’ about now.” 

So the fight had been your fault, huh? You wear an amused expression which gains Banri’s ire, a scowl finding it’s way to his face as he refuses to look you in the eye as you continue to tend his wounds. Once you’re satisfied he’s all cleaned up you began to pack away the materials while Banri remained silent, looking like he wanted to talk but couldn’t find the right words. 

“Thanks for, uh, defending my honor. And I really don’t want your head to get any bigger than it already is but…” You approached him with purpose and held his face in your hands, turning it to the side so you could press a kiss against his bruised skin, “Try to let your face heal before you get into more fights or I won’t be able to call you pretty boy anymore.” 

The smile was back on his face but it was no longer smug, simply… happy.


	11. Confession (Rurikawa Yuki) [Part 1/4]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part of a request from the imaginesfora3 blog on Tumblr, enjoy! 
> 
> anonymous asked:
> 
> Hi there would it be okay to get reaction headcanons for tsumugi tenma sakuya and yuki reacting to their s/o saying I love you for the first time? Please and thank you!

Yuki felt like his heart might explode. 

He hated how cute and sweet you were, he hated how his sharp tongue didn’t seem to bother you in the least, he hated the way you could make this warm, light-hearted feeling spread across his entire being with just three little words… But he didn’t hate you. He couldn’t ever hate you no matter how frustrated he was with his feelings. 

“I-I… I love you, too,” He tried to keep his tone confident but he can’t look your way even as you giggled at his difficult, taking a few steps closer so you could truly memorize the face he was making right now. 

“Sometimes I wondered if I should say it since you’re so hard to read…” Yuki turned to face you with a pout, brushing some of your hair out of your face out of habit, “But I can tell you wouldn’t put up with me if you didn’t love me.” 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Ah, there he is, the Yuki I love so much ♥” 


	12. Confession (Sakuma Sakuya) [Part 2/4]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part of a request from the imaginesfora3 blog on Tumblr, enjoy! 
> 
> anonymous asked:
> 
> Hi there would it be okay to get reaction headcanons for tsumugi tenma sakuya and yuki reacting to their s/o saying I love you for the first time? Please and thank you!

Sakuya stared at you, not saying a word, leaving you to believe he was broken. 

He had reacted the same way when you’d first asked him out as he had been so shocked he couldn’t find the words to say, too many emotions cascading over him at once. Not only had he gotten to join a theater company and performed his first show successfully, but a wonderful person like you was interested in him? Enough to want to take him on a date and get to know him better?

“I love you so much!” Sakuya suddenly blurted out, startling you, “I’ve known for awhile but I never thought...!” 

“C’mere...” Your arms slowly wrapped around Sakuya’s neck as the shock slowly started to wear off, his smile infectious as he looked into your eyes (were his sparkling? You could swear they were). “I’ve loved you for a long time, too, but I wanted to make it special. Thank you for being patient with me.” 

“No, I should be saying that to you!” Sakuya pulled away only so he could squish your face between his hands, “I love you! I love you, I love you, I love you! It feels so good to say I can’t stop.” 

“I don’t mind hearing it but... maybe a little quieter, I don’t think the rest of the dorm is as invested in our relationship, my sweet.” 

You weren’t entirely correct on that one, but Sakuya did quiet down (for the moment). 


	13. Confession (Sumeragi Tenma) [Part 3/4]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part of a request from the imaginesfora3 blog on Tumblr, enjoy!
> 
> anonymous asked:
> 
> Hi there would it be okay to get reaction headcanons for tsumugi tenma sakuya and yuki reacting to their s/o saying I love you for the first time? Please and thank you!

How many times had he heard those words before? 

Being famous had given him a skewed perspective on most things people would find amazing, life-changing, truly meaningful, and ‘I love you’ was one of those things. He’d heard it from the mouths of countless fans and though he appreciated every ounce of support they gave him, how could they say they loved him? Those words were heavy, they had to have oomph behind them or they just- What was the point of using them? When they didn’t know the real him, only the him on the screen? 

He has brief flashes of these thoughts as you say it to him but he would truly be an idiot if he thought you weren’t different. 

“I love you, too.” It’s the first time he’s ever responded to being told ‘I love you’, his words meant for your ears only, “Thanks for… everything.” 

“You’re welcome, my love,” You wore a teasing smile, grabbing ahold of his hands and bring them up to your face so you could kiss them properly, “I’ll say it a million more times if you need the extra ego stroke.” 

He might have to take you up on that offer later, but for now, he was happy just to have the feeling of his lips pressed against yours. 


	14. Confession (Tsukioka Tsumugi) [Part 4/4]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part of a request from the imaginesfora3 blog on Tumblr, enjoy!
> 
> anonymous asked:
> 
> Hi there would it be okay to get reaction headcanons for tsumugi tenma sakuya and yuki reacting to their s/o saying I love you for the first time? Please and thank you!

Tsumugi was surprised. 

A gentle smile spread across his face as your confession fully sinks in, his heart soaring in his chest as he tried to keep his cool before responding. To hear you say such a thing, unprompted, full of sincerity… How could he not feel like the luckiest man in the world? How would he not feel so overjoyed that his smile stayed plastered on his face for so long that his face started to hurt? 

“I love you, too,” He leaned forward to press a kiss to your cheek, “I’m glad you took a chance on this theater addict.” 

“I’d do it again,” You murmured, lips brushing against his before you leaned into his arms and hugged him, “‘Cause I just love you that much.” 

He’d never get tired of hearing it. 


	15. Tempting Piece of Art (Arisugawa Homare) [NSFW]

“But you look so much prettier without it on, Homare…”

You waited for the light-hearted confirmation that he knows he’s beautiful, or for him to call himself a work of art, but you’re only met with a breathy sigh. You’d discovered Homare’s one and only weakness, the thing that made him putty in your hands, that caused his vocal cords to almost stop working entirely-- That beautiful, smooth neck of his that had been a tantalizing sight all night long. 

You’d attended the summer festival alongside him gladly, unable to deny how gorgeous he looked in his yukata; letting him notice your staring was the first mistake you made but at least he wasn’t coy about it. He told you to soak his dashing good looks in all night if you must, eyes going wide as a poem came to mind, and at that point you’d gotten lost in his eyes instead of listening to the words coming from his mouth. You know he mentioned something about his very own body being art itself, even posing despite the fact you couldn’t see it well due to what he was wearing, but it did get your mind curious about what he looked like underneath.

As the night went on, Homare got more teasing.

“How do I improve upon this already seductive look? Ah!” Homare took one side of his outfit and moved it down so his bare neck and shoulder were revealed, giving you the most blatant ‘come and get it’ look you’d ever seen in your life. There had been a conversation a few days ago about the types of kisses you enjoyed giving, discussed among more than just you and Homare, but it seemed he’d zoned in on your love of neck kisses. You licked your lips while cursing your inability to hold back your thirst for Homare, approaching him rather aggressively and fixing his yukata before dragging him off.

Once you’d gotten him alone, you didn’t give him another chance to tease you.

Luckily Hisoka was out, likely sleeping somewhere random and mildly dangerous, which meant you had Homare completely to yourself. It was best that way as you could really do whatever you pleased, with the man underneath you more than willing to allow you; he’d already succumb to your touch, no longer doubting the power neck kisses had. You had started feather-light, lower body grinding against his slowly, but you’d quickly remembered all that he’d done to tease you that night and gotten a bit rougher. He can’t help but let out a loud moan as you find a weak spot on his neck, dick twitching, desperately leaning into your touch and silently begging for you to focus on it again.

You can feel Homare’s hardening length rubbing your warmth, your actions quickly proving to be a lot for the airheaded man. You’d expected him to be a bit more talkative when in bed but you weren’t going to question this blessing, instead leaving little marks along his perfect skin and admiring your handiwork as you went. You ran your fingers through his hair and gently tugged it to the side to gain access to more skin, a deep groan sounding from Homare at your actions. You had noticed he’d been a little excited when you’d gotten aggressive enough to drag him home, so if that had turned him on… He was in for quite a night.

“Wish I had a lipstick on, your skin would look so pretty if I left marks like that,” Your face finally rose from your assault on his neck to look at him, a pleased look forming after you see how flushed he is; he was sweating, needy, his eyes begging you not to stop even if his mouth wasn’t working. “Do you want to keep going?”

Homare nods.

“Then take it off. Let me see that beautiful piece of art you’ve been bragging about all night ♥”


	16. Who Did It First? (Usui Masumi)

**Who asked who out first?**

  * Masumi did. Once he had his eyes set on you he had no qualms about being honest with his feelings, confessing to you right off the bat and leaving you shocked. You hadn’t even thought he had feelings for you considering people often regarded him as standoffish despite his good looks but to hear something like this out of the blue... You didn’t accept immediately but you did agree to get to know him better before making a big commitment. 



**Who initiated the first kiss?**

  * Masumi did. He seemed more nervous around you than normal and you had simply brushed it off as he did a number of unexplainable things that you really didn’t have the time to pick apart, simply adding it up to the unique experience of romancing someone like him. But when he’s suddenly in your face, forehead pressed against yours for a quick moment before his lips landed on their mark, you realized exactly why he was so flustered. He’s a bit aggressive but it’s not entirely unpleasant as you know he cares greatly about your feelings and how enjoyable this kiss would be for you, too. 



**Who said I love you first?**

  * Masumi did. You think he said it a little too soon to actually feel it but you knew his emotions could be rather intense, but you couldn’t say it back at first. You didn’t want to give him the wrong idea, you cared about him deeply and you were very invested in your romantic relationship, but those three little words just weren’t what you were comfortable saying just yet. You could tell he was hurt but he brushed it off like he did most things, telling you he’d wait forever and a day for those words to finally pass through your lips. When you finally did say it back you think he almost fainted but he quickly got himself together, smothering your face with happy kisses as he showed you a beautiful smile that was all yours to enjoy. 



**Who would have the others picture as their phone background?**

  * If there’s a way to change a background on some electronic device he owned Masumi has without a doubt changed it to a picture of you. He preferred pictures he’d taken of just you alone doing cute things (and sometimes unaware) while you were out together or just simply relaxing in his room. He has a variety of pictures of you though that you encouraged him to make into a photo album (as long as he promised to include pictures of both of you together, so it looked less like a serial killer in the makings album). 



**Who proposes?**

  * You do. It was hard to get the jump on Masumi with most things but you noticed that marriage didn’t seem to be on his mind much. It might be because you’re both still young and in the prime of your lives, but you also figured it might have to do with his poor family life; was he worried that you’d become distant from him if you took that next big step? You’re sure his parents had something to do with it but you proposed to him without fearing, telling him in a soft voice that he was the love of your life and that you never wanted him to leave your side. With a promise to stay together forever you presented him the ring and you swear you can see tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, quickly wiped away as he suddenly brought you into his arms to give you a tight, appreciative hug. 



**Who does the dishes?**

  * Masumi will do just about anything you ask of him. Even tasks he grumbles about and hates with a passion he’ll do so that you won’t have to dirty your hands, though he’ll expect some love and praise afterwards as a reward. He doesn’t really mind doing the little things around the house as they’re simple enough but there are times where you might have to patiently remind him, as he could be forgetful when he had practice or college to concern himself with. 



**Who’s the first to wake up in the morning?**

  * You are. Masumi sleeps like a rock and even when you try to shake him awake, he’ll trap you in his iron grip and mumble something about sleeping a few moments longer. He’s a hassle even for you to wake up in the morning and he’s more cuddly than usual, just wanting to be in your arms or attached to you in some way even when you’re trying to get prepared for the day. You can’t say that Masumi doesn’t show you constantly that he’s completely in love with every part of you at least. 



**Who gets to pick the movie type on movie nights?**

  * Masumi knows your tastes so even when it’s his turn to pick, he’ll choose something he knows you want to watch. You try to do the same for him to show that he deserved things for himself, too, and he enjoyed movies that involved music or had interesting romantic storylines that reminded him of your romance. He’s not really picky as long as he gets to lay his head on your lap or you’re curled up in his arms. 



**Who lavishes the other one in gifts?**

  * Masumi actually doesn’t buy gifts very often as his affection is shown physically rather than through items, but he does bring you home music from time to time that he knows you liked or that remind him of you. One of the many things he likes to do is explore the music scene to see if he can make the perfect playlist for you and he’s rather determined to nail one that has songs that are similar to the course of your relationship. 



**Who worries more about the other?**

  * You worry about each other an equal amount. You and Masumi spend a lot of time together so it’s not often you’re off the radar, and he generally only worries about you getting hurt when he’s not around or overworking yourself. You worry about him getting along with the others in the Mankai Company since he’s still quite abrasive but it seemed most of them were used to his direct words at this point. 




	17. Who Did It First? (Minagi Tsuzuru)

**Who asked who out first?**

  * Tsuzuru had made his intentions obvious but it was clear that he couldn’t quite spit the words out properly, beating around the bush and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as he realized he was in over his head. When you properly interpreted his actions and asked if he’d like to go on a date with you his face turned completely red, with him nodding to show you were on point with your observations. 



**Who initiated the first kiss?**

  * You once more swooped in to save a moment that Tsuzuru seemed too tense to power through, leaning forward to press a very light kiss to his lips and pulling away to smile while he looked at you with a stunned expression. He had the tendency to get too worked up about doing the right thing at the right times and you’d encouraged him to try to go with the flow of the relationship, not minding if you had to guide him every now and again due to his inexperience. 



**Who said I love you first?**

  * Tsuzuru did. It came in a moment of fondness, where the two of you were simply sitting together and enjoying each others company. He’d been talking about how much his life had improved since he’d started acting with the Mankai Company, how things seemed a little lighter with around coming to his shows; he let it slip he never pictured falling in love with you like he had with theater but it was just one of those things that was completely unavoidable. It’s not a direct I love you but it felt like one, your cheeks growing hot with him suddenly straightening up as he realized what he’d just said. 



**Who would have the others picture as their phone background?**

  * You’re the background on his computer for awhile but he finds your cute face is incredibly distracting when he’s trying to finish a script, so he’d changed it to something more basic until he’d finished up. He would be incredibly flattered if you were to make him your phone background, cheeks turning red as cherries at the cute selfie you’d made him take as he know realized what your intentions had been. 



**Who proposes?**

  * Tsuzuru does. He had it well plotted out in his head but if he’d learned anything it was that real life didn’t go according to script. There were a few highlights he knew had to happen, and his dialogue was mostly improvised on the spot, but he thinks he did a great job with his speech that practically brings you to tears. The ring is one he wasn’t sure you would like but hoped you would, simple in nature with a small diamond attached. 



**Who does the dishes?**

  * Tsuzuru does most of the chores around the house without even realizing it, used to having the responsibility fall back on him. It’s one of the ways he shows his love for you, taking care of you in any way that he can, and he’ll often tell you to simply sit down and let him handle it even if you do try to help. He does think chores go by quicker when you do them together so when you’re both in a spring cleaning mode, the entire day can be spent deep cleaning the house which visibly sparkled when you were both done. 



**Who’s the first to wake up in the morning?**

  * Tsuzuru tried to sleep in from time to time but he woke up decently early, not liking to feel like his day was wasted if he slept in too long. He’ll try not to wake you unless you request him to, tiptoeing through the house and doing his daily morning routine until you’re awake. Sleepy Tsuzuru is quite a cute sight in your opinion as his hair is a total mess and he looks like he might fall asleep again at any second despite being insistent that he’s awake enough to take on the day. 



**Who gets to pick the movie type on movie nights?**

  * You take turns picking things out but you’re always conscious of what the other would enjoy. Tsuzuru has a wide variety of tastes since he can draw inspiration from just about anything but his favorite type of films are slow-burn as they help him connect the dots and figure out plot points before they even happen (if they’re well-thought out, quality movies). He always liked to do extra research after to see what the actors and directors had to say about working on the movie, finding great interest in their responses and sharing the fun facts with you if you wanted. 



**Who lavishes the other one in gifts?**

  * Tsuzuru isn’t a huge gift-giver but when he does, he likes to try to make homemade things. When it comes to giving cards he always tries to dip into his creative side and write a few word story that would suit you or make you laugh, having all his siblings sign it too to let you know you were beloved among the entire family. There are little things he’ll see when shopping or out and about that he really wants to buy for you, but he’s the practical type who won’t buy you things willy nilly unless he knows you need it. 



**Who worries more about the other?**

  * Tsuzuru has pretty mundane worries when it comes to you, wanting you to get the right amount of sleep and double-checking that you’re eating three proper meals a day to get the right nutrition (he feels a lot like a parent sometimes). You worry about him whenever there’s a new script to write as you know he has a tendency to push himself to his limits, getting so lost in his work that time blurred around him and before he knew it he was finished yet famished and sleep deprived. 




	18. Born of Worry (Minagi Tsuzuru)

“You know I worry about you, Tsuzuru!” 

He was still recovering from his back-to-back all-nighters, the bags under his eyes and the dead look on his face only proving your point that he hadn’t taken care of himself at all. You’d practically dragged him out of the dorm to get him some sunlight and had ended up bring him back to your place to rest, wanting his brain to stay off the theater for a few hours as he wasn’t needed while the others read over what he’d come up with. 

“S-Sorry, I thought about what you said but I was afraid if I stopped all the ideas would stop, too...” You pointed at your bed and he sighed like he was a toddler being punished, flopping into it and deciding it actually wasn’t that bad (he was surrounded by your scent, what a peaceful way fall asleep). You might’ve been scolding him but he knew it was out of love though he couldn’t say he’s used to being on the receiving end; taking care of his siblings came almost naturally to him and he knew what even when words were harshly exchanged that the love was still there. “Are you gonna join me?” 

“What if I don’t?” 

“Well, then... I guess I’ll just sit here and stare at the ceiling,” He glanced at you from the corner of his eye and smiled as he saw you roll your eyes in response, slipping into your comfy clothes before joining him in bed. 

“I really love you, you know,” Your finger traced along his jawline and his cheeks began to burn, with him never quite able to get used to how intimate things could get between you despite your relationship status. “Please, even if you can’t pull yourself away, just call me so I can feed you properly. Eating and sleeping write are also what keep those creative juices flowing, don’t forget it.” 

“I understand,” You’d begun to press kisses to his face, covering it completely before you pulled away and looked satisfied. Now that things were calming down he was starting to feel how exhausted his body truly was, unable to move from the bed even if he wanted to. “I really love you, too, you know.” 

“Glad to hear it,” You pulled the blanket up further to tuck him in, happy to see that he was having a difficult time keeping his eyes open, “So listen to me more often, got it?”


	19. Date Night (Miyoshi Kazunari) [Part 1/2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Please, could you write a fluffy date night for Itaru or Kazunari?

“Try this, try this!” 

You opened your mouth as Kazunari popped another delicious piece of food in it, the flavors practically exploding on your tongue as you savored how wonderful it tasted. It had been his suggestion to find a new little restaurant to make your ‘spot’ and you had to say as often as he came up with terrible ideas, this was a pretty good one. 

“Babe, I think you’ll like this,” His eyes light up as you lean over to feed him back, grinning like a mad man after he devoured the bite you fed him. 

“We’re the cutest, aren’t we?” He laughs, “We should get someone to take a pic while we’re feeding each other!” 

“As though anyone in this restaurant wants to deal with a sickeningly cute couple like ourselves.” 

“Hm, maybe you’re right, don’t wanna make them jealous. A selfie it is!” 

You were the star of his Instablam that night.


	20. Date Night (Chigasaki Itaru) [Part 2/2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Please, could you write a fluffy date night for Itaru or Kazunari?

“We could’ve just cancelled our date night, Itaru.” 

“Nah, you definitely need this.” 

After being overworked all week you hadn’t wanted to go out at all, preferring the comfort of your own couch. Itaru wasn’t the type to get annoyed at sudden changes in plans as he quickly cancelled your restaurant reservation but you’d been surprised when he’d showed up at your door with your favorite takeout order in hand. You thought he would’ve just stayed in for the night and happily taken the extra gaming time but apparently you underestimated how much he enjoyed being around you. 

Once the food is doled out Itaru flopped beside you on the couch, phone in hand while you cuddled into his side and turned on a new movie you’d been interested in seeing. As fun as going out was there was really nothing that could beat cuddling up in your comfy clothes to your lover, who was cursing quietly under his breath as he dove into battle against his online enemies. 

Itaru was the best, and you wouldn’t trade him for a single thing. 


	21. Time of the Month (Takato Tasuku)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Could you write a scenario of Tasuku and female s/o who likes to eat chocolates during her time of the month~ thank you :)

“Does it really help?” 

You tried not to laugh at the skeptical look on your boyfriends face as it was hard to explain something to him that he never had to experience, but he had been the one on an endless fetch quest for only the highest quality of chocolates to satiate you. You nodded your head in response after popping another delicious morsel into your mouth, melting into the couch like you were boneless and sighing in content. 

“You have _no_ idea.” 

“I’m getting ready to practice with Tsumugi, is there anything else you need? The heating pad? Another blanket?” It was funny how you could look at Tasuku without knowing him and not realize how caring he truly was, especially when your cramps were at your worst; you could tell he hated it when you were in pain which is why he had put off practicing to run to the store for you, another thing you’d never predicted would happen. 

“Is the heating pad still in the closet?” He nodded. “Then I’ll be able to find it if I need it. You’re coming back tonight, right?” 

“Yeah,” He leaned down to press a kiss to your forehead, “I already know what you’re going to ask for.” 

“Pleaseeeee!” 

“You don’t have to beg,” He sighed, exasperated, “You know I would get them for you.” 

“Love you, Tasuku.” 

“…Love you, too, even if you are spoiled.” 

You think it’s funny he could say such a thing considering he’d made you that way but you weren’t about to argue. 


	22. Earnest Love (Yukishiro Azuma)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> !!! thank you for your hardwork !!! if possible can i ask for an azami one shot that has him as a flustered at one point o: (level of flusterity is up to u ;] )

“Being around you makes me happy, you know?” 

Azuma looked at you with slight surprise, a small smile forming on his face. He wasn’t unused to receiving compliments but from you they always seemed to mean much more. He can’t remember a point in time where he decided to fully dedicate himself to a person, to become romantically involved with a person who’d accept his side-job without complaint, who wouldn’t be thrown off by his naturally alluring behavior, and who would actually treat him like a person. 

“Sometimes I think about getting to wake up to you every morning and I just get overwhelmed,” You reached over to begin twirling strands of his hair around your finger, smiling as he leaned closer to show he was listening, “I just feel so much energy when I think about it! I get to wake up and just roll over and kiss your beautiful face until you wake up-”

“That requires you to wake up earlier than me, my love,” He teased, playfully booping your nose, “A rare occasion.” 

“It’s happened! Man, your skin is soft,” Your fingers move from his hair to his face and you’re pleased to see that there’s a slight tinge of pink to it now, just a little bit of heat radiating off of it; if you hadn’t been showering him in compliments you would’ve asked if he was feeling alright as his natural body temperature seemed to run cold. “Do you understand how much I love you?” 

“You don’t let me forget,” He whispered, grabbing your hand that was caressing his face and placing featherlight kisses against your palm. “I’m just as grateful to have you. Since you were kind enough to list all the things you loved about me, how about I do the same for you? I have to warn you we might be here awhile.” 


	23. Missing You (Ikaruga Misumi)

You weren’t at all surprised to hear a loud cry that somewhat resembled your name when you walked through the door of your apartment. 

You’re tackled before you have the chance to so much as put your suitcase down, with it clattering to the ground as the door is shut and you’re tackled. Misumi’s grip is tighter than you remember and you have to pat his shoulder to tell him to lighten up; he listens quickly but doesn’t completely detach himself from you, his face buried in your shoulder. You stroked his head lovingly and pressed a kiss to his temple, slowly walking forward as he followed his movements without leaving the hug. 

“I’d ask if you missed me but I think I already got my answer.” 

“Triangle hunting wasn’t any fun without you!” Misumi pulled away and looked up at you with teary eyes, the strain on your heart immediate seeing your loving boyfriend looking so sad. You glanced quickly at your shoulder and noticed it was stained with a few tears, meaning he’d been trying to hide how relieved he was to see you again (and had failed). You knew that the few weeks you had to be gone was going to strain the relationship but you hadn’t realized how much he must’ve been hurting and lonely with you gone, even with the theater to distract him. 

“C’mere, baby.” You wrapped your arms back around him and he happily returned to the comfort of your arms, melting against you and planting his hands on your back to stop you from moving away from him. “I don’t have to go anywhere else for a really long time so we’ll be together every night. That sound good?”

Misumi wordlessly nodded his head, turning it to the side so his mouth wouldn’t be muffled. 

“I got you something!”

“Is it the sparkly triangle you said you found?” 

“Yeah!” Misumi pulled away but suddenly stopped, looking like he was weighing his options on whether he should leave the warmth and comfort of you to retrieve the gift. The stumped look on his face was rather cute and you laughed, patting his cheek to pull him from his internal struggle and get his attention. 

“Go ahead and get all the triangles you wanna show me. I’ll be right here waiting.” 

“Promise?” 

“Promise.” 

“Okay~!” 

Needless to say the two of you were inseparable the next few days, Misumi unable to pull himself away until he’d made up for all the time he’d lost with you. 


	24. Welcome Home (Ikaruga Misumi) [NSFW]

“M-Misumi!”

Your eyes met his as he looked up at you from between your legs, his tongue flattening as he gave your warmth a long, slow lick. You’d known he was excited to see you from the slew of texts he’d sent your way but they’d all been loving and sweet, nothing that would’ve warned you he was going to start tearing your clothes off the minute you were home.

“I missed you,” He mumbled sadly against your skin, kissing the inside of your thigh and nuzzling his cheek against it, “Is this okay?”

“Y-Yeah, of course it is, but-“

Misumi’s lips wrapped around your clit, tongue flicking out to tease it before he wraps his lips around it to suck. The movement of his tongue and mouth were confident, as if he’d done it a million times, and you had to say you might be getting up there. He seemed to truly enjoy going down on you even when it was unprompted, taking advantage of whenever you wore loose clothing to tug it down as quickly as possible and bury his face there with a look of pure joy. How would you ever turn him down when he looked at you with such hungry eyes and pleaded for you to let him do it?

“Misumi, don’t tease me please,” His tongue continued to flick against your clit, him seeming to just be enjoying himself with no worry about how hot the fire in the pit of your stomach was growing. You were going to destroy him in the best way possible after all this torture, you were going to ride him until there were tears in his eyes and he was crying about how perfect you felt around him…

Misumi’s one hand snaked up your shirt (which had remained on despite the quick removal of the clothes on your lower half), finding one of your nipples and tweaking at the hardened bud. He’d begun to focus on just your clit again, your begging having gotten through to him it seems as he sucks hard and waits expectantly for you to come undone on his tongue. With him overwhelming you with pleasure and the thoughts of all the things you planned to do to him later your release comes soon, hands burying themselves in his hair as he buried his face deeper in your warmth to lap up every drop of you he could.

“Welcome home~!” Misumi smiled brightly, wiping his face of any excess wetness.

“Glad to be here,” You pulled him up by his hoodie and he followed without question, leaning in to press his lips against yours. He gasps into the kiss when your unoccupied hand moves down to grip his bulge, rubbing it through his pants and soaking in the delicious noises he made for you; he was moving his hips in time with your movements which told you a few interesting things: he hadn’t masturbated since you’d last seen him a week ago, he was in desperate need of release, and you dreams of making him cry due to feeling so good seemed very within reach.

“Missed you so much,” He panted, peppering your lips with quick, needy kisses.

“I missed you too, baby,” You gently pushed against his shoulders and he took the hint to remove himself from being on top of you though he looked greatly disappointed in doing so. “What I wanna do to you will be most comfortable in the bedroom.”

Misumi’s eyes lit up and he needs no more encouragement as he stands, picking you up in his arms princess style as he carried you to the bedroom.

The welcome home party had just begun.


	25. Playing Hard To Get (Settsu Banri)

You had to keep him on his toes.

You never made anything easy for him but he seemed to love that about you, not at all put off by any of the arguments, the eye-rolling, or insults that were directed his way. If anything, you having some fire to you made you all the more interesting, not just someone who blends in with the crowd and follows what everyone else was doing. 

There was a delicate give and take, though. 

If you were entirely uninterested in him Banri wouldn’t bother exerting his energy but if you gave him just enough, even if it was the thinnest possible thread he could pull, you’d keep him attached and coming back for more. He couldn’t resist a challenge especially if it involved you, a person who knew he was highly skilled and handsome but who still didn’t indulge him. You’d called him handsome to his face before mentioning his bad attitude being unattractive, you’d teased him relentlessly for his taste in animal print, and you never let him have a pass on putting as little effort as possible into theater. 

“You really are the worst type of punk.” Walking home from school together had become a habit since you happened to be walking in the same direction, his attendance even seeming to approve with you around to kick his ass into gear. “Who would actually agree to go on a date with you? Bet you’d just brag about how cool you are even though you’re _actually_ a theater nerd now.” 

“Yeah, and who’d wanna date a pain in the ass like you?” He scoffed, as though the thought of dating you hadn’t crossed his mind about a million times since you’d met. “They’d just get nagged to death the entire time.” 

Needless to say, he was head over heels but he wouldn’t be admitting to that any time soon. 


	26. Milk Tea (Ikaruga Misumi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> milk tea; what are their kisses like?

Misumi loved to kiss you. 

There are moods he could get into where he’s very low-energy, almost to the point where he was moping, a very rare sight that always worried you. You knew there was more going on under the surface but he was rarely forthcoming about his more negative thoughts, smiling up at you brightly when you asked and telling you he loved you, hoping it’d distract you long enough. There was no point in forcing anything out of him as he was quite stubborn in this case, but kisses were a great way to get him to relax. 

You’d dip down to press one, two, three quick kisses to his lips, his eyes fluttering open curiously as he wonders why you weren’t still kissing him. He’d pout before realizing he has arms and the ability to kiss you himself, pulling you back against him and beginning to kiss every part of your skin he could reach. He’s distracted from his negative thoughts in no time as you giggled at his action, your laughter like a breath of fresh air making him feel reinvigorated. 

When he finally pulled away, feeling more like himself, it was your turn once more to pull him back in. Your arms wrapped tightly around his neck and you ended up toppling both of you over onto the bed. 

“I didn’t say I was done with you!” You brushed your lips against his cheek, “I’m gonna get what happened out of you! I’ll kiss you to death if I have to!” 

He could easily escape your grip, but why would he want to do that when being close to you made him this happy? 


	27. Milk Tea (Furuichi Sakyo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> milk tea; what are their kisses like?

Sakyo really was a romantic at heart. 

He could try to hide the fact from others but you were no longer fooled, seeing through him even when he tried to pretend he hadn’t just bared his soul to you. You wouldn’t call the way he was acting around you currently nervous but more pensive, cautious about making another move now that you were well-aware of his feelings. You couldn’t move too fast in fear of scaring him off but there was a voice in your head telling you to act _now_ before he fully pulled away and you had to find a new opportunity. 

You approached Sakyo quietly and he watches you with interest, eyes slightly widening as you grabbed hold of the front of his shirt. You would be more than happy to pull him down into a kiss but you wanted to see his next move, and with you holding the fabric in your fingers the way you were, you knew he wouldn’t pull away. The gears in his head are beginning to move and another moment passes before he reaches to touch your hand, the one holding him to you, leaning in so that you were now eye level. 

_‘Do it!’_ You urge him on in your head, _‘Just kiss me! Do what we both want!’_

And thankfully, he did.

This was so much _gentler_ than you thought it’d be. 

His hand releases yours and moves up to your face, cupping your one cheek as his lips continued to slowly glide against yours. He was savoring the moment, as were you, still worried of the fragility of the whole situation. It still felt like he could shy away at any moment, deny that this was happening and move on without ever mentioning it again. You didn’t want that. You wanted this progress to stick, you wanted Sakyo to recognize your feelings and realize how worthy of them he was. 

When he pulls away his eyes are closed, the moment carving itself into his memory, never wanting to forget how beautiful you were and how wonderful it felt. Was this just a once in a lifetime opportunity? Had his affection for you finally boiled over to the point they’d even begun to infect you, to the point you’d kissed him just to appease him? He wanted to dip back in for another but his top-notch self control kicked in, knowing he wouldn’t be able to pull himself away for hours if he continued to ravish you now. Would that even be something you wanted? 

“There’s more where that came from,” You mumbled, fingers brushing against his lips lovingly, “If you stop acting tsundere, that is.” 

It seems you’d gotten the jump on him again, a smile finding its way to his face as he realized how thankful he was at least one of you had the courage to make a move. 


	28. Lemon Tea (Settsu Banri)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemon tea; what are mornings like with them?

You never really got to see what a diva he was until he’d started to sleep over. 

To be fair, some of his routine started before the two of you cuddled up to go to bed, with Banri showering, putting on a face mask, and blow-drying his hair all before he finally gave you the attention you desired. You always teased him but he’d rolled his eyes, asking what was so comfortable about going to sleep at night with a soaked pillow. He’d even blow-dried your hair for you once or twice when you’ve joined him in the shower at once, carefully brushing through your hair as he did so with the precision and care of a professional hair stylist.

When the alarm finally went off in the morning you’d hear Banri slap the snooze button at least twice before he started to move around in bed. Even if you were to reach over to turn it off and attempt to get up he’d pull you back down, muttering that there was no real reason to be up this early and to just go back to sleep. You’d have to fight your way out of his grip which would be a real struggle as who would want to leave the warm, comforting arms of the man who loved them just to face the harsh, cold realities of the world, but that’s what it meant to be an adult. 

After you’d finally convinced him to get up, whether that be by incessantly pushing his shoulder until he wanted to toss you off the bed or showering his face in so many kisses he had no choice but to respond, the real morning began. 

You liked to watch Banri take care of his hair and face in the morning, watching the incredibly taxing decision making that went into deciding his outfit for the day. You’d gone shopping with him enough times to know he had about a billion options in his closet but always seemed to default to his favorite animal print jacket. Sometimes, you could convince him to wear something you’d bought him, but for the most part he was very picky about what he chose to wear.

“You sure we can’t just be lazy today?” Was also a question he’d pose even if you knew he wasn’t serious, enjoying the way his arms wrapped around you from behind as he rested his chin on your shoulder. You fed him a piece of breakfast before shaking your head. 

“You know we can’t.” He’d let out a deep sigh but wouldn’t move, enjoying the feeling of you against him just a bit longer. “But for lunch, why don’t we go to that cute cafe on the corner?” 

“Sounds good.” He pulled himself away, stretching to push the last of the sleepiness out of his body. “I guess I’ll get goin’.”

“Until we meet again, my love!” He couldn’t help but laugh at your dramatics, turning you around to press a chaste kiss to your lips before he’s on his way. “Love you, Banri.” 

“Love you, too.” 


	29. Peppermint Tea (Sumeragi Tenma)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> peppermint tea; what do they get excited about?

“How’s it going on set?”

After a long day no matter how exhausted he felt, Tenma had to call you. He was careful with the time differences knowing that his calls were coming through late on your end but you always seemed awake enough to answer, asking him questions and assuring he’s taking proper care to himself. He enjoys telling you about his day, about the things he had to deal with on set, but always quickly turns the conversation back to you. How were you doing? Were you tired? Did you eat a proper dinner? Had his troupe contacted you to pester you for details about your relationship while he wasn’t there to defend himself? 

He was always excited to travel somewhere new, to have a chance to expand his acting skills even if his heart truly missed being at home. He found he missed you the most, the first few days of filming not feeling too awful but as the days went on he realized how much his happiness relied on getting to see your face. The full effects of the separation were only negated when he was in the middle of filming, able to focus when there were things to be done, or when you video chatted with him, talking for a few hours until both of you had to head off to sleep. It never beat getting to see your face in person, getting to hold your hand or kiss you goodnight, he really wished he could take you with him when he had to go away for months at a time to film. 

But the best part, the part he got most excited about, was finally getting to come home to you. 

He was always grateful for the opportunities presented to him as he wanted to continue to learn how to be a great actor, and he wanted to be able to bring some knowledge home to his troupe to help them improve, too. He wanted the Mankai Company to succeed and he wanted to continue to act until he was old and gray (and perhaps until he could no longer stand on the stage). But he couldn’t help how much he loved you, how much he craved being around you, how he was going to absolutely smother you in love and affection until you couldn’t stand the sight of him. 

“I’m getting on the plane now,” He couldn’t hide the excitement in his voice as he spoke to you, a goofy grin on his face, “I’ll be coming right over.” 

“I look forward to it,” You sounded sleepy, likely because it was the extra early hours of the morning where you were. “I really miss you, Tenma.” 

“I miss you even more. I’ll be home soon! Look forward to it.” 

You giggled into your hand, rolling your eyes at him (which he could tell you were doing even if he couldn’t see you), “You know I’m counting down the seconds until you’re here.” 


	30. Green Tea (Hyodo Juza)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> green tea; how do they comfort their s/o?

With an offering of a delicious treat. 

Juza knows he’s not the most comforting person in the world. He’s not good with words and his affection could be awkward or stilted even though you’re dating. It took time to get used to being in a relationship for him as he had never gone through the ‘normal’ high school experience meaning there were plenty of basic things that he wasn’t quite good at yet. But it’s not as though he could ever ignore the moods you were in and not try to help you out in some way, shape, or form. 

If you’re a sweets lover like him than it’ll help when bringing you the offering, with him undoubtedly knowing your tastes and the exact dessert that would perk you up. Even if you weren’t a huge fan he’d try to find a dessert less on the sweet side as he couldn’t imagine a delicious treat wouldn’t manage to cheer you up, he knows it could probably pull him out of any funk he got in. It would just be an opening, a way to start a conversation so he could say what he wanted to. He hated seeing you feeling so down and he hated feeling clueless about how to help you even more, but the most he could do was show that he was in your corner. 

After giving you the snack he knows he can’t just leave it at that and he fumbles with the words he knows he wants to say. 

“You shouldn’t bottle up your emotions... Isn’t that what you told me?” Juza averted his eyes as you looked up at him, “I-I’m here for you... S-So...” 

“You’re so cute, Juza.” You smiled up at him, “Sorry for not just talkin’ to you about it. Do you, uh, have the time to listen now?” 

“‘Course.” 


	31. Pomegranate Tea (Hyodo Juza)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pomegranate tea; at what point did they know they loved their s/o?

You wanted to make it perfectly. 

You weren’t awful at baking but the recipe was one that was rather difficult, and with Juza’s tastebuds, he’d know if you did a half-assed job. Would he ever say that to you knowing you baked something specially for him? Of course not. But you would know from the look on his face that you had failed and you very much did not want to fail your sweet tooth of a boyfriend. You’d enlisted the help of Omi to assure the process went smoothly, who seemed very supportive of your endeavors. 

“Thanks, Omi, I think I’ve got it from here!” 

You waved goodbye to your crutch who had a few errands of his own to run by request of the director, knowing the hardest part was out of the way as you patiently waited for it to bake. It was your own rendition of the dessert you and Juza had shared on your first date together, a fond memory of a cafe that you hadn’t had the chance to get back to yet. You’d timed it’s removal from the oven perfectly as Juza walked through the door, finally home from classes for the day; you know his nose would pick up the smell immediately and he makes his way to the kitchen without hesitation, not at all surprised to see you there. 

“Welcome home!” You greet him cheerfully, smiling as he leaned down to press a kiss to your cheek. “I made something for you so go sit and wait while I add the finishing touches!” 

Juza listened without question, taking a seat at the table and watching you curiously. Something for him? You hadn’t mentioned it in your last text to him but you had been double-checking on when he would be getting home, so he supposed this is what you were up to. 

“Omi helped me just to make sure I didn’t skip a step, but hopefully it’s yummy!” You placed the dessert on the table in front of him, proud to see that it came out looking as good as it did. Juza had no doubt that the love and effort you put into it alone would make it taste delicious, but admittedly even _without_ tasting it he was trying not to openly salivate due to how fantastic it smelled. Without further prompting you stuck the spoon into the sweet delicacy, scooping up every bit of flavor you could, before holding it up to his mouth. “Open up!” 

You were trying to feed him? 

Juza’s glad no one else was around to see how red his cheeks were getting at the thought of you feeding him, and as embarrassed as he was, you were looking at him with such a cute, excited expression... His heart _ached_ at how overwhelmingly cute you were not just lookswise but with this entire situation. You’d recreated a dessert from your very first date and had worked hard just to make him happy, even though he would’ve accepted the most basic sweet in the world as long as you’d made it, he’d never felt quite so loved and genuinely cared about before. 

He might not have the courage to say it yet but he loved you, the words repeating over and over again in his head as he consumed the entirety of what you’d baked for him. 


	32. Surprise Attack (Furuichi Sakyo) [NSFW] [Part 1/4]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you do that one trend of peoples S/O walking out naked in front of them while they game/do something with the autumn troupe please 🥴🥴

Sakyo has an absolutely unreadable expression on his face. 

You knew when you stepped foot in the room that this could go either way, with his knee-jerk reaction most likely going to be to yell at you, which you much preferred to the silence you were now facing. His eyes were solidly focused on your face as he looked at you like you were a total fool, with him finally sighing and standing up, walking over to stand in front of you. You shivered as his fingers run down your sides, his touch as gentle and loving as it always was. 

“No one else saw you come in here, right?” You shook your head and he sighed again, holding your body against him. You noticed the needy look making its way to his eyes and you _know_ you’ve won this battle regardless of how exasperated he was with you. “Then we’ve got plenty of time for me to teach you a lesson.” 


	33. Surprise Attack (Fushimi Omi) [NSFW] [Part 2/4]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you do that one trend of peoples S/O walking out naked in front of them while they game/do something with the autumn troupe please 🥴🥴

Omi gives you the most amused look you’d ever seen on his face. 

You don’t know how he’d been convinced to start playing Cooking Mama but he seemed to enjoy it greatly, pouring some of his freetime into testing it out. As cute as it was to watch him play such a wholesome game you also craved his attention, and happily went out of your way to strip yourself completely bare just to see if you could tempt him enough. Omi, however, was the master of keeping it together and even if you could see the heat rising in his face, he didn’t make a move. 

“Is this your way of telling you I haven’t been giving you enough attention?” He teased, placing the game controllers down and patting his lap, turning you sideways so his hand could reach between your thighs. “I’m sorry. Let me make it up to you?” 


	34. Surprise Attack (Hyodo Juza) [NSFW] [Part 3/4]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you do that one trend of peoples S/O walking out naked in front of them while they game/do something with the autumn troupe please 🥴🥴

Juza’s entire soul left his body. 

He drops the controller out of surprise, his eyes looking from your chest, slowly sliding down before he suddenly realizes you’re laughing. He knows you’re just teasing him but his body can’t help but react, his pants becoming uncomfortably tight as he shifted in his seat. When you step in front of the screen he has a pretty good feeling that he wasn’t going to be play video games anymore, and when you go to rest on his bed he follows you there without question. 

“So eager,” You hummed teasingly, letting out a soft squeak as Juza’s tongue teases your nipple. He’d already thrown his pants off but his underwear remained as the only barrier between your warmth and his hardened dick. “You’re so easy to tease, you know?” 


	35. Surprise Attack (Settsu Banri) [NSFW] [Part 4/4]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you do that one trend of peoples S/O walking out naked in front of them while they game/do something with the autumn troupe please 🥴🥴

Banri’s eyes lit up instantly. 

There wasn’t even a choice to be made, immediately turning off his console without his eyes ever having to leave your revealed form. The controller is tossed to the ground and you have no chance of escape, Banri grabbing hold of your wrist and pulling you onto his lap in an instant. You can feel how hard he is through his sweatpants, your lower body grinding against him. He’s licking his lips and looking at you like you’re the finest meal he’d ever seen, his hands squeezing your bare ass as he encouraged you to keep moving. 

“You thought I wouldn’t stop playin’?” He laughed, leaning forward to place kisses on your chest, “No way I’d turn down an opportunity like this.” 


	36. Who Did It First? (Sakuma Sakuya)

**Who asked who out first?**

  * You asked him. You’d walked by the river countless times and heard him memorizing different lines from plays, taking interest in watching him and even learning a few things yourself. This had ended with you becoming his practice partner as he figured if he could calm his nerves while you were around, then he’d be just fine on stage. You decide to ad lib a bit to test his skills out and when it leads into the line ‘Will you go out with me?’ he stopped, laughing nervously and sheepishly rubbing the back of his head as he breaks character. When you tell him you were technically the one to break character first he begins to sweat, eyes widening as he realized exactly what you meant and bows his head for not answering your question sooner. 



**Who initiated the first kiss?**

  * Sakuya did. He made sure that romance was in the air first, that the setting for the date was going off without a hitch and that he’d only brought you the most beautiful flowers from the garden (Tsumugi picked and recommended). You were actually quite happy to see that he considered you so incredibly important that he’d go to great lengths to make happy memories with you, pleased when he suddenly took your hands in his and squeezed them affectionately. He can’t look you in the eyes as he stutters out ‘C-Can I kiss you?’ and he nearly misses your nod but the stars align as you both lean forward and share a sweet, simple kiss that makes both of your hearts race. 



**Who said I love you first?**

  * Sakuya had the single most determined look on his face that you’d ever seen and you were worried he had something serious to say which wasn’t entirely wrong. He seemed to be reciting something over and over again in his head before he finally looked up at you and told it to you as loud as he could, your cheeks beginning to burn as you realized your neighbors probably heard the confession. His face quickly turns red to match your embarrassment and he apologizes for yelling at you as he hadn’t meant to be that loud, but it was how he felt and he knew he couldn’t keep it from you any longer. 



**Who would have the others picture as their phone background?**

  * Sakuya becomes incredibly flustered when the question is posed as you’re not his phone background but he does have pictures of the two of you that he keeps by his bed and treasures greatly. He’d been complimented countless times in the dorm for having such a cute significant other. Your phone background is from Sakuya’s first play where you’d had him pose for you, long before you’d ever confessed feelings for each other. 



**Who proposes?**

  * Sakuya does, and he was a bundle of nerves. He began to practice for it like it was just a play, testing it out on the others in the Spring Troupe who gave him some notes and personal injections on how they might do it. He takes all their advice to heart and practices daily in the mirror when you’re not around, happy that Itaru and Citron had taken him ring shopping as he feels their tastes are as impeccable as yours. With some last words of encouragement from his dear friends and supporters he sets out to bring you on a surprise date, rushing you to get dressed and ready as he doesn’t want to lose his nerve. 



**Who does the dishes?**

  * You both do. Sakuya likes when the two of you to do things together and that includes chores; since they’re normally boring doing them together makes them that much more enjoyable, being able to chat with you and catch up while also doing something productive. But he doesn’t really mind doing things on his own if you’re busy or exhausted, knowing that you always help him out if he’s overwhelmed from practice or just exhausted from a long night on stage. 



**Who’s the first to wake up in the morning?**

  * Sakuya wakes up bright and early with no issue, a complete ball of sunshine who’s ready to take on the challenges of the day. He tries not to agitate you if you’re not also a morning person but if you have something to do he’ll make sure you’re up, gently prodding at you and kissing your cheeks until you’re finally awake. It’s hard to be mad or annoyed at a smile as bright as his and when he greets you with an excited ‘Good morning!’ you simply accept your fate of having to be awake. 



**Who gets to pick the movie type on movie nights?**

  * Sometimes you’ll play rock, paper, scissors over it or you’ll just give in to the other one (the puppy dog eyes that Sakuya gives when he really wants to watch a movie are impossible to defeat). He tries to pick the movie genre that he knows you also like but you know he really enjoys fantasy dramas or romantic fairy tales. He likes to just sit there cuddled up with you in a warm blanket or holding your hand as the movie plays, sharing your thoughts and feelings about the characters as the story unfolds. 



**Who lavishes the other one in gifts?**

  * You love giving Sakuya gifts because he always gets sparkly-eyed and surprised, thanking you with such sincerity it makes your heart ache at the thought that he’d never been given things like this before. You love to buy him books about acting, theater, or plays so that he doesn’t have to check them out from the library anymore, having the scripts to read and memorize in the comfort of your home. 



**Who worries more about the other?**

  * You both worry about each other a healthy amount, looking out for each other and loving one another to the best of your abilities. You try to make sure he’s taking care of himself and eating healthy right before he has to perform on stage, sending him all the encouragement and positivity you can. He worries the same way about you but seems more focused on your happiness at home and with him, wanting to assure he’s being a good boyfriend that’s taking care of you properly. 




	37. Pomegranate Tea (Yukishiro Azuma)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pomegranate tea; at what point did they know they loved their s/o?

You’d been together for a while now and last night had been the first time you’d ever slept in the same bed. 

It seemed odd to others that Azuma seemed to keep you at a distance but he didn’t consider it this way at all, knowing it was best to take his time in a relationship before getting ahead of himself. He’d be let down numerous times and despite not wanting to lump you in with those people, his heart was a delicate thing and he couldn’t have just anyone inviting themselves in. He cared deeply about you, he enjoyed being around you, but there was a voice in his head that constantly filled him with doubt that the relationship could ever work out. 

When he’d gone to bed that night he’d been excited to fall asleep next to you, his fingers stroking through your hair as you chattered on about your day. You’d even stopped and asked him how he was doing, what had happened in his day,, trying to pry every detail out of him that you could. He’d normally be vague, another self-defense mechanism most likely, but being in bed with him made him feel the need to be more open. This was such an intimate position to be in, especially to Azuma, that he spoke openly and honestly about everything that had been bothering him. 

He can’t remember falling asleep but it had happened when there was a lull in the conversation, late into the night. When he started to regain consciousness he felt a sudden fear grip his heart, a worry that you wouldn’t be there just like everyone else- And his fear came true. His heart is in his throat as he reached over to your side of the bed and felt it empty, but not cold. You’d just left recently, but where? Common sense said the bathroom, as did the logical part of his brain, so why did his heart feel like it was being stomped on? Why did he feel so lonely when you were likely-?

His thoughts were cut off again as you re-enter the room, yawning into your hand and giving him a surprised look as you hadn’t expected him to wake up so soon. He’s not quite sure what emotion he was feeling in the moment but immense relief was among it, perhaps even getting a bit misty-eyed at seeing you return to his side. 

“What’s that look for?” You tilted your head to the side, noticing that something felt off. “Have a bad dream or something?” 

Azuma’s laugh is gentle, clearly embarrassed, “It was nothing. Don’t worry about me and come back to bed.” 

“Gladly,” You burrowed your way back into his arms, letting out a happy hum as Azuma’s fingers tangle themselves in your hair once more; his fingers are so agile and gentle his stroking of your hair was more like a relaxing massage. “I’d like to fall asleep next to you every night, Azu.” 

“…I’d like that, too.” 


	38. Earl Grey Tea (Rurikawa Yuki)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> earl grey tea; how did they court their s/o?

He had always been a direct person. 

Despite his rather harsh behavior Yuki didn’t seem to dislike your company, offering to have you accompany him when he looked around stores and shopped. He’d picked out more than one accessory or clothing item that he thought suited you, things you’d never think to pick for yourself, and you’d learned to value his taste (you already respected his opinions). He seemed incredibly interested in shopping for you whenever you were out together, even asking for your opinion on items for _him_ once in a blue moon. It felt like a true test of trust and though you didn’t have his eye for style you did know what looked cute on him. 

“That doesn’t suit you at all.” You’d known from the moment you walked in the room that Yuki would disapprove of your outfit, “Did you reach directly into a dumpster and just take what your hand touched first?” 

“I know, alright? My mom picked it and she got real huffy saying I had a bad sense of style. If you wanna argue with her next time-” 

“You know I will.” 

“I _also_ know you will. I need you in my corner when things like this happen Yuki, mom wouldn’t be able to deny me what I want if your expert opinion was offered up.” 

“…You should just tell your mom to hand over the money and you and I can go shopping together next time around; I could find something better than that with my eyes closed.” 

“Are you saying you wanna be my personal stylist, Yuki?” 

“…I’d rather be your boyfriend. But if that’s all you want me for…” He pretended to be casual about it but he could feel the anxiety building up in his chest after saying something far bolder than he was used to, ears turning red in embarrassment. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, like his chest was getting too tight, but he refused to let it show on his face as you scrutinized him, seeing if he’s just messing with you again. 

But he’d never said anything like that before. 

When it came to romance, you were positive Yuki took it seriously. 

“I’d like to have you as a boyfriend more than a stylist,” You admitted, tapping your chin as if you were deep in thought, “Luckily for me, you’re a two for one deal! How’s that for being thrifty?” 

“If we’re dating you won’t be wearing that again.” 

“You won’t hear any arguments from me.” 


	39. Nervous (Arisugawa Homare)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Oh my gosh... could you write a snippet of Homare being nervous around his crush? Maybe they come across each other on the street or something? :)

He had never felt more inspired. 

Word after word, sentence after sentence, formed in his brain as he stared at you from across the way, trying not to appear too obvious. Love, affection, inspiration, admiration, dedication, loyalty, the words sprung to life before his very eyes when he looked at you. He had never felt quite so struck by a person before and even when doing the most basic of tasks, you somehow managed to exude this ethereal beauty that left him stunned. 

And as easily as those words came to mind they disappeared the minute you approached. 

“Hey, Homare,” You greeted him with a cute smile, though he thought all your facial expressions were cute; he especially liked the one you wore when you were deep in thought. “Getting some inspiration in the park today?” 

_‘You’re all the inspiration I need, my dearest,’_ His thoughts are punctuated with little hearts that were practically floating around his head like he was some sort of silly cartoon character. You made him feel so light he wondered if he could fly off and float away at any moment. _‘If only I could give you this poem…’_

He glanced at the paper in his hands, your eyes following his gaze as you tried to catch a glimpse. He quickly holds it close to his chest, wearing his confident smirk (despite feeling anything but) and wagging his finger at you. 

“You shouldn’t view art before it’s fully refined!” He exclaimed, though it was only because the poem was so obviously about you that he couldn’t let you see even a piece of it. “When I finish this poem you shall be the first to read it.”

“I look forward to it.” And you truly meant it. He might still have difficulty judging emotions or catching a hint but your sincerity even managed to reach his robotic heart. “I should get back to it, but don’t overwork yourself Mr. Master Poet, that brain of yours is precious goods and we wouldn’t want you to burn out too early.” 

He watched you walk away and sighed, finally able to breathe easy again. 

This poem had to be perfect. 

It was for a perfect person, after all. 


	40. Burning (Minagi Tsuzuru)

Tsuzuru really hates feeling jealous. 

He doesn’t think you’re obligated to spend all of your time with him, it wouldn’t be realistic, and time apart just made you miss each other more. So why was it that he felt this burning hatred for someone who was simply a friend? He didn’t know if they were going through a hard time, if they weren’t around often so you wanted to spend some quality time with them before they went, he had no clue as he had great difficulty even admitting that he was feeling lonely. He didn’t want you to know how jealous he was getting over something that less cynical people wouldn’t blink an eye at. 

“Something’s wrong, baby,” You’re giving him such a sad look it pulls at his heartstrings and the burn is replaced with an ache, a pain so deep he can’t even imagine digging it up enough to bring it to light. “Can you talk to me?” 

“…I just wish you’d spend some more time at home. I like spending time with you, too, you know?” 

“I come home every night.” 

“It’s not the same as spending time with me,” He fired back, “If all we do is sleep next to each other at night and then briefly say hi in the morning, what kind of relationship is that?” 

Tsuzuru’s irritation suddenly gets the better of him and he bites down on his tongue, knowing any other words that spilled out might further damage the relationship. He can’t tell how you’re feeling because he can’t look at you, his heart is beating against his chest and he’s simply trying to focus enough to calm himself down. You hadn’t fought often at all in this relationship and never over anything serious, but he wished you could simply read his thoughts to understand why he was reacting in such a way. 

“…I’m sorry. It’s pretty bratty of me not to realize we haven’t had any quality time together at all…” You tapped your fingers against the table, “Do you wanna go on a date tomorrow? I have some errands I wanna run first but I think we should stop by that cute cafe- Oh, actually! Let’s make dinner together! I have this new recipe that I wanna see if you’ll like.” 

“Yeah,” He only feels mildly relieved, knowing the root of the issue still wasn’t solved, but happy to see you at least still wanted to spend time with him. “Sounds good to me.” 

You moved from where you’d been comfortably sitting and come to kneel beside where he’s sitting, arms wrapping around him and pulling his head into your chest. He could truly cry at the affection and love you’re showing him, pulling you closer against him and tightly holding you as he buried his head in your chest. He wanted to say he was sorry for being a brat, that he was sorry for making you feel like you had to spend time with him, that he was sorry you had such a selfish asshole of a boyfriend-

“I love you so much, Tsuzuru,” You soothed, caressing the back of his head, “I can’t wait to spend all day with you tomorrow. You’re my favorite person ever, and trust me, I’ve met some pretty cool people. Your little brother is pretty dope.” 

Tsuzuru shook his head but couldn’t help but laugh. 

What had he done to deserve someone as understanding as you? 


	41. Coffee (Sumeragi Tenma)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coffee; do they get jealous easily? how do they show it?

“You’re glaring, hack.”

“Shut up! I’m not!”

His heart was on fire. He could feel his emotions starting to boil over as he watched you carelessly laugh with the stagehand who obviously had a thing for you, his fists clenched at his side as he wished he had any right to intervene. How many times had he openly denied having a crush on you, right in front of your face? How many times had he been called out on admiring you just to snap back that there was nothing to admire, words that he couldn’t be less true? He’d been the one to push you away time and time again even when your attempts to get to know him were innocent with no ulterior motive. 

Tenma already knew he was an idiot, but he didn’t need the pain of having what he was missing out on shoved in his face. 

The entirety of the summer troupe was almost too aware of their leader’s blatant crush on you, the way he stared longingly at you, the sparkle in his eyes whenever he talked about you… He might be a great actor but he wasn’t as good at hiding his feelings in reality. Instead of hiding them, he’d reject them, acting as though he’d been accused of murder instead of just having a simple crush, and his over-the-top responses to the teasing made it all the more obvious. Muku felt especially bad for him, knowing a few ways that could possibly remedy the relationship but knowing Tenma would have to _accept_ his feelings first. 

“You should talk to her!” Muku offered up, squeaking as Tenma whipped his head to glare at him. Kazunari stepped in front of the middle-schooler with his hands held up defensively, a sign that Tenma was being a little too intense. 

“He’s right, dude. They’re like, totes into you, you just gotta admit it, you know?” Kazunari refused to falter under Tenma’s glare, and Yuki sighed at the stupidity of the situation, “Come on, Tenten! You can’t let some other guy move in on them like that!” 

“Fine!” Though he was being loud before that exclamation is enough to draw the attention of you and your potential suitor, who both turned to face the clearly irritated actor. You weren’t unused to seeing him in such a state as his fights with Yuki could truly go off the rails but your flirtatious conversation partner felt the hatred rolling off the summer troupe leader in waves, taking a few steps back as Tenma approached. 

“I, uh, I gotta go! See ya later!” 

“Oh, uh, bye?” You watched him run with his tail between your legs before turning to face Tenma, who was standing directly in front of you now. “What’s wrong now?” 

“I…” Tenma whipped his head towards the others who were watching with interest, giving them the signal to mind their own business before turned back to you. “Look, we need to talk.” 

“About your jealous tendencies? We sure do. You know I used to think you really didn’t like me at all but with how you act now I think you’re actually one hundred percent head over heels for me.” 

His entire face turned cherry red in about three seconds, a new record for sure and further confirmation that what you were saying was true. There were a lot of rude things he could spit out right now, all of them untrue, but a defense mechanism so that you couldn’t see how much you actually meant to him. He doesn’t know why he was so afraid to have you truly understand how important you were to him, why his brain just couldn’t process the thought of actually acting the way he wanted to around you. 

“Oooh, I see that manga Muku lent me was spot on!” Your eyes light up and his heart stopped abruptly, the look on your face one of pure joy. “You’re really a classic tsundere, Tenma, but that suits me just fine. Luckily for you, tsundere’s are my type.” 

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about!” 

“Oh, you never do, huh? It’s just like on page 40, where the tsundere is trying to confess he felt jealous seeing his crush so close with another person, but he just couldn’t tell them how he truly felt… Is that what this is about?” The shocked look on his face tells you you’re spot on. “I can’t believe I’ve connected the dots! I’ve solved the mystery!” 

“Y-You didn’t solve anything! Shut up and just come back to practice, you’re here to help us, aren’t you?” 

“Oh, right! And this is where you try to change the conversation topic because I’ve accurately called you out. Do you want our relationship to be in limbo for 5 more volumes? ‘Cause I don’t think I can handle that type of tension between us!” 

You were out to kill him, but that’s what he got for making himself so _obvious_. 


	42. Rainy Day Comfort (Chigasaki Itaru)

“The rain really isn’t letting up, huh?” 

You were looking out of the window in your apartment but could hardly make out a thing, with Itaru making a noise of confirmation as he stripped himself of his jacket. He was thoroughly soaked as he had been hit by the beginnings of the storm before he’d made it to your house, thankful he’d taken his car instead of trying to walk like he normally did. There hadn’t even been a hint of rain in the forecast and yet here it was, raining so hard he could barely hear himself think. 

“I still have a chance of clothes here, right?” 

“Mmm.” You nodded, taking his wet coat from him and tossing it into the dryer, the rest of his clothes following suit as you admired his bare self while he walked to your room to find the previously mentioned spare clothes. He’d looked back at you briefly and smirked at your obvious staring, but now that he was officially your boyfriend you refused to be embarrassed about it. He looked good, he knew it, you knew it, it was just a fact of life at this point. 

You don’t bother getting comfortable on the couch again until Itaru returns to join you in his baggy clothing, hair pulled back as he quickly switched personas before your very eyes. He was already mumbling to himself about the things he had to do in his games, mentioning stats to some cards and needing more gems if he expected to rank high enough. He immediately laid himself down, holding his arm up and glancing up at you expectantly. 

“I can’t get started properly if you’re not over here. Do I have to take my clothes off again to get your attention? I’m cold as it is.” 

“Stop,” You whined, crawling over to snuggle into the open space he’d left you on the couch; you feel content once his arm wrapped around you, head resting on his chest as you pulled the blanket up over the both of you. “You know I was just waiting for you anyway. I’m gonna wish bad luck on all your pulls tonight if you keep being mean to me.” 

“Don’t speak that into existence,” He pouted, leaning down to press a kiss to your forehead though his eyes never leave his phone, “I wouldn’t ever wish that on _you_.” 

“Be quiet or I’ll stop warming you up, nerd.” 


	43. Milk Tea (Minagi Tsuzuru)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> milk tea; what are their kisses like?

Tsuzuru never thought another person’s lips could be so soft. 

He’d always cursed himself for freezing up when he was faced with difficult situations, one that really relied on his emotional reactions that he tried to keep in check. You standing in front of him with a pouty look, your lips looking so sweet and tantalizing, really made him wish he knew how to make first moves in these situations. He had been lucky enough to score a date because you’d understood all the signs he sent your way, but it was clear you were relying on him to make the next move. 

“C-Can I…?” His eyes drifted to your lips and he watched them curve into a small, knowing smile, “Can I… kiss you, please?” 

“Of course.” You stepped closer, hand running down his one arm, “You should be a little less stiff before we kiss, though. I really like you so trust me, you can’t mess this up.” 

He could actually think of a million ways he _could_ mess this up but with you so close, his lines of logic and reasoning blended into one undescribable ball of nonsense; it really helped to silence the negative thoughts when you looked at him like he was your entire world. He could smell the perfume you’d put on, or perhaps that was just your natural scent, but either way, it was addicting. He reached up to brush the hair from your face, fingers grazing your cheek, eyes meeting yours, his body finally kicking into action. 

The first kiss is gentle, exactly as you thought it’d be, with Tsuzuru holding back most of his passion. If he allowed himself to let loose he feared that he might come on too strong, too aggressive, because he needed you that badly. The feeling of your lips against his was like a shot of euphoria running through his veins, his head swimming with thoughts that felt much unlike himself. The world seemed lighter, happier, more full of joy than he’d ever seen it before.

“I’m really glad you asked me out…” You murmured, surprising him when you lean forward to kiss him again. 

“Even if you say that…” His eyes fluttered closed as he lost himself in the feeling of having you against him once more, only able to form a thought when he hears you giggle at him, “…You’re still the one who made all the first moves.”

“It was a worthy investment.” 

“You’re going to say embarrassing things all night, aren’t you?” 

“It’s not my fault that you look so cute when you’re blushing!” 

“P-Please…” 


	44. Black Tea (Takato Tasuku)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> black tea; what do they look for in a person?

Tasuku didn’t feel like he had a type. 

Whether or not he got along with a person was entirely determined on their actions, how they presented themselves to the world, and not entirely based on their looks. There were certain types of people that rubbed him the wrong way quickly, certain attitudes people had that would make him twitch or grow angry, but he hadn’t thought about those things recently at all. He had been focused on acting, on improving, on keeping Tsumugi from running away again, all these things making him a poor romantic option as his head just wouldn’t be in the game. 

But you were patient. 

You weren’t friends with Tasuku purely because you wanted something out of him, you yourself had never thought he’d ever see you in a romantic light. You had bonded over his frustration with the God Troupe, people you’d once worked for until you’d heard about their underhanded ways. You’d listened to him vent about it, you’d listened to all his grief concerning his childhood best friend, you’d been apart of his life for quite some time. There was a sense of comfort you only felt with a person that was on the same wavelength as you. 

“…I love you,” He admitted one night, nearly too drunk to stand; Tasuku wasn’t a lightweight in any sense of the word but you could tell he’d truly gone overboard. Why you were the one he called to pick him up, you’d never know, but you were concerned enough that you took him back to your place so you could keep a watchful eye on him. 

“That’s nice…” It was an awkward thing to reply to, your heart skipping a beat as he grabbed onto your hand, bringing it closer to his face. “You should get some sleep before you say something even stupider.” 

“You’re the only one for me.” 

“Okay, cool, that’s out the window.” 

You sat by Tasuku’s side, trying to ignore the sweetest words a man had ever uttered to you, knowing how completely out of character it was for him. He didn’t seem content unless you were holding his hands, enjoying the feeling of your fingers against his despite how guilty you felt for getting something like this out of him while he was drunk. Tasuku was often so hard to read and your crush had gone unrequited so long you had forgotten what it felt like to be close yet so far from him at the same time. You lovingly stroked the back of his hand until he began to snore, assuring he was on his side comfortably before leaving to sleep on the couch. 

He remembered every stupid little thing he said last night.

When he wakes up in your bed he’s filled with complete dread, knowing he’d acted out of line and made you incredibly uncomfortable. He’d been sulking over something or other, considering going out for a run to work out the excess emotions but finding the bar was truly calling his name. He brooded over his own stupid mistakes that had led to this point, this downward spiral into misery despite everything in his life going quite well.

Thoughts of you were keeping him up at night, dreams containing the most basic forms of intimacy prying their way into his thoughts. It was hammering the point home that he hadn’t felt the intimate touch of another person for a long time which he thinks he could’ve easily dealt with if it hadn’t involved you. You making him breakfast after he came home from a jog, you coming to see his shows and greeting him with a kiss afterward, you talking passionately about your interests with bright eyes and a wide smile-

Even now as he laid in your bed it was all coming back to him and filling him with this longing ache, an itch that couldn’t be scratched if he kept denying himself. But there was no guarantee you felt the same way you had years before when he first noticed your crush on him, there was no guarantee the two of you were even remotely compatible if you did decide to take the next big step with him… Life was full of these risks that he once found exciting but now only filled him with fear. 

“Fuck,” He cursed, realizing he had to face you. Realizing he had to lie to your face about last night, saying he didn’t remember a thing before profusely apologizing for all that trouble he brought you. Realizing his drunken words were more honest than he had ever been about his feelings for you but that it felt far too risky for him to take his shot now. 

Realizing that he did have a type and that type was you. 


	45. Rooibos Tea (Hyodo Juza)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rooibos tea; what’s their favorite thing to do with their s/o?

Juza liked to hang out with you in the kitchen where all the magic happened. 

You were currently mixing the chocolatey batter now, humming to yourself as you kept a close eye to assure you weren’t over stirring it; baking was so painfully specific it was exhausting, but the look on your boyfriends face after the product is finished always made the work worth it. You didn’t miss the way he licked his lips as you put the ingredients together either, teasing him about the fact he only came to keep you company because he knew the dessert was being made with him in mind.

“…Not true,” He frowned, wondering if you genuinely thought that he was keeping you company just because you were baking, worried that how much he enjoyed spending time with you wasn’t translating over well. 

“Don’t give me that stern look, I’m kidding around, you know?” You pushed a bowl of strawberries towards him. “Since you’re not doing much, can you chop the tops off of these? I’m gonna put them on the cake once it’s done.”

A comfortable silence falls over you both as you each focused on your assigned task, Juza taking cutting the strawberries for you comically serious. You couldn’t help but watch him as he worked, noting that he seemed to have gotten far better at being your helper. He used to feel like he’d just mess up what you were making but now he took orders like a true baking assistant, listening without complaint as he eagerly awaited the moment you’d allow him to taste test. 

“Oh, I’ve gotta make sure I have the right pans. Now, I’m gonna do that and when I turn around I better not see half my batter missing,” You teased, not missing the way his cheeks darkened at the comment. You think you’re quick about it, at least, taking the time to butter the pan up and when you do turn around, you have more than enough batter to make a cake but…

“…Why are you staring at me?” Juza muttered out, unable to meet your eye as he pushed the bowl full of finished strawberries towards you. 

“You’ve got chocolate on your face.” 

“Huh?” How could he have chocolate on his face when he’d dutifully listened to your request not to touch the batter? He turned in an attempt to find a mirror but before he gets too far you dip your finger in the batter, smearing some chocolate across his cheek and on his lips. 

You can’t help but laugh at the completely bewildered look on his face. 

“…Oi.” You can see the revenge plan formulating in his head as he stood to his full height, approaching the batter with a menacing look, “You shouldn’t start a fight you can’t finish.” 


	46. English Breakfast Tea (Tsukioka Tsumugi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> english breakfast tea; would they want a family?

Tsumugi felt like his life had been put on hold for a long time. 

He already felt behind the curve when it came to acting now that he’d re-dedicated himself to something he loved after years of wallowing in his own self-pity, but he was determined to make it work this time around. His relationships had been reduced to tatters and he had just begun to repair them, still feeling like there had been so many wasted years where he could have accomplished much more. And now that he was getting older, despite still not being that old, he felt the pressure of his love life closing around him. 

He had been lucky to meet someone like you. 

You understood his passion for theater and that he wanted to throw himself into it, you respected the space he needed to get used to the idea of being in a relationship again, and you were patient as he adjusted his schedule to assure he could fit everything into his busy life. He knew Tasuku would be keeping a close eye on him to assure he didn’t get overwhelmed but being with you felt anything but. You were like a fresh spring breeze or cool summer rain, calming him and renewing his sense of purpose, making him truly feel like he could take on any challenge. 

“Do you ever think about having a family?” 

The question came abruptly at dinner one night, leaving you a bit shocked as Tsumugi was hardly the one to breach topics like this that required heavy discussion. You noticed his first instinct was to shy away when things got too intense but he had long since stopped running from his problems, instead trying to face them with all the might he had in him. You suppose the question would’ve popped up sooner or later since you’d been dating for a few years now, the two of you really getting on in years according to society’s standards. 

“Have _you_?” 

“I guess it’s fair to throw that back at me,” He laughed, his smile gentle as he looked down at his food, poking at his veggies with his chopstick, “I guess I have thought about it but… I’m not ready yet. I don’t know how you feel about it, so I don’t want to push…” 

“I like the way our relationship is right now, Tsumu,” You could tell he was getting too in his head about the situation, worrying too much about what others would expect from your relationship rather than what the two of you wanted. “When the time comes and we wanna have kids, it’ll happen. And if we never have kids, well, that’s just life, isn’t it?” 

“I guess you’re right,” His smile was a little brighter now, his shoulders finally relaxing, “I really am lucky to have someone like you.” 

“Have you ever considered how lucky I am?” You smiled fondly at him, “Plus, I know we’d have the cutest babies in the world, ‘specially if they got those beautiful blue eyes of yours. The world isn’t ready for that just yet!” 


	47. Slight Jealousy (Mikage Hisoka)

“…Where were you?” 

Hisoka didn’t mean to sound as grumpy as he did but you could see he wasn’t in a good mood, his hair slightly frazzled, pajamas looking as though he’d been in a windstorm. You paused for a moment because you were still in a daze from suddenly waking up in the middle of the night before realizing you’d fallen asleep in Azuma’s room while coloring with him, and that you’d ended up staying there as he felt you were too cute to wake up. Since you’d started dating, Hisoka had made it a habit to come fall asleep with you at night, but you’d completely forgotten to tell him about your late-night visit to your friend down the hall. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I fell asleep in Azuma’s room. I hope I didn’t worry you too much…” Hisoka’s eyes widened at the confession and you were worried for a split second he thought you might have cheated on him, but said worry is quickly brushed aside by you both. Hisoka knew better than to think you’d ever do something to hurt him like that and he trusted his fellow winter troupe member just as much but he still couldn’t help the unsettled feeling that had lodged itself in the pit of his stomach. 

He _had_ worried that something had gotten to you. He’d felt sick to his stomach and unending anxiety that made it incredibly difficult for even him to sleep that night. He wasn’t one to let his thoughts run so far off track that it became a total trainwreck but last night had been one where he couldn’t simply tell himself ‘it’ll be fine’. There’d been more than one case where saying such a thing had only caused the opposite to happen so he’d simply laid there, tossing and turning all night as he willed his brain to let it go and let him _sleep_. 

“…I laid in your bed but you didn’t come,” He seemed almost sad but a pout quickly replaced his frown, “I don’t like sleeping without you.” 

Is this his way of telling you he’s jealous? Specifically, he’s jealous that you slept within the vicinity of Azuma despite him doing the same thing before you were together? He might be an adult but he did have a few childish tendencies, most of them being quite endearing, and despite it just being an accident you felt a little guilty. 

“I’m sorry, Hisoka. Let’s go back to bed, alright? We’ve still got a few hours before sunrise.” 

“…Yeah. No one else can use my pillow but me.” 

You couldn’t help but laugh at the possessive statement, arms wrapping around him as he came to pull you into a hug. His arms wrapped around your waist as he buried his face in your shoulder, telling his pounding heart that things were okay between you and you were perfectly safe. You were here with him now and that’s all that mattered, warm and cuddled up together in the safety of your bed. 

Perhaps he’d get some rest after all. 


	48. School Festival (Miyoshi Kazunari)

You’d been looking forward to this day. 

“You’ve been working hard on your painting, of course I’m excited to see it!” 

Kazunari’s heart was fluttering at the sight of how excited you were as you walked hand-in-hand with him down the decorated halls of his school. Just a year or so before you’d met walking down these very halls, Kazunari catching you just before you were heading into your classroom to chat you up real quick (and to warn you about the teacher you were going to deal with that semester). As much as he came off as a womanizer you gave him the chance to shoot his shot and he was surprisingly successful, proving he could be the master of love like his tips had implied. 

“It’s in this room over here!” 

He felt slightly nervous at showing you this piece of his soul that he’d been working long nights on, barely having the chance to so much as text you back while he was working on it (his obligations to his theater company didn’t help his lack of free time, but that’s what it meant to be an all-around artist). You’d never tell him you disliked one of his paintings but this one felt important, more important than the little ones he’d shown you here and there. You’d showed him unending support even when his creativity felt blocked and he truly had you to thank that everything finally came to fruition before the deadline. 

He can see the sparkle in your eyes as he brings you to his creation, your beauty outshining any painting he could possibly create. You were looking at his work of art like it was some type of famous piece that you’d never get to lay your eyes on again, memorizing every little detail, admiring the colors and the strokes, noticing every little bit that made it Kazunari’s. You were looking at his painting, completely in love, not noticing he was looking at you in much the same way.

“I love it,” You smiled brightly, patting his cheek fondly, “It makes all those long nights away from each other worth it, don’t you think?” 

“Nah, I still think you should totes spend time with me in the studio next time,” He wrapped his arms around you from behind, his chin coming down to rest on your shoulder, “But you would be super distracting. How’s a man supposed to think with someone as angelic as you around?”


	49. Luck Stat (Chigasaki Itaru)

“Why do I feel like you might break up with me if I don’t get you what you want?” 

“I would never,” Itaru stated, though you can see a mischievous glint in his eye, “You’ve brought me nothing but good luck since we were together. Now pull!” 

When you’d walked into your boyfriend’s bedroom that night you’d expected business as usual, lounging on his bed while doing your own thing as he gamed and occasionally took a break to give you his attention. You didn’t really mind being left to your own devices as just being around him made you happy, and Itaru felt the same way, just comforted by the fact he could vent to you by swiveling his chair around. You also enjoyed all the trash-talking that came from a man who presented himself as a polite salaryman during the day, but that was something to admire another time. 

You had been minding your own business, simply enjoying the article you were reading when Itaru suddenly approached the bed with a look of contemplation on his face. You almost feared that he was about to bring up a serious topic but the nervous butterflies quickly dissipated when he flashed you the game he was playing, showing a screen with multiple pull options. 

“Solo yolo or are we going all in?”

“Solo yolo, I wanna see your luck stat.” 

“I’m actually going to kill you if you say that to me again, but hand it over.” You pressed the appropriate button without fear, knowing you wouldn’t really care about the outcome either way. He’d mentioned something about this being a pull for a special once-in-a-lifetime SSR that wouldn’t be in the game once this event ended but you only half listened, looking for the indication that you’d pulled exactly what he wanted. 

You didn’t even have the chance to see what you pulled before Itaru had pushed the phone out of your hand onto the bed, not even giving you a chance to ask what was wrong before his lips were crushed against yours. 

The kiss is more passionate than you assumed it was going to be, Itaru managing to completely knock the breath out of you as he pinned you under him. His hands held either side of your face to keep you from pulling away, lips moving smoothly against yours; you place your hands over his, squeezing them as a way to say _‘Hey, I need air!’_ before he took the hint and pulled away. He was smirking at how disheveled you looked, smoothing down your hair for you before pulling you back into a sitting up position. 

“G-Geez,” You stuttered out as you tried to catch your breath, not at all insulted that his attention was immediately back on his phone, “Guess I did good?” 

“This is great! Now I know if Sakuya’s not available I can come to you.” 

“I feel like I should be insulted that you’re going to Sakuya first,” Itaru leaned over to press another quick kiss to your lips before he returned to his monitors, preparing for the next round of whatever shooter he’d chosen to play that night, “And you better not react like that when _he_ pulls you an SSR.” 


	50. First Date (Sakuma Sakuya)

“I-Is it… Is it okay if I…?” 

Sakuya was nervous. 

“Yeah, it’s okay.” 

So were you, but you were showing it considerably less. 

The first date had gone off without a hitch, you and Sakuya going to see a movie that he thought would serve as good inspiration for the next play he was to take part in. He’d been so excited that even though the movie didn’t tickle your fancy you couldn’t turn it down, and while he was nervous about it seeming like a normal hangout, he had specified that he’d very much like it to be considered a date (if it was okay with you). You had agreed that a date _did_ sound much better, even dolling yourself up for the ordeal and soaking in the attention a very flustered Sakuya gave you when he came to pick you up. 

But now the date was over and he had walked you home, having to part until at least tomorrow. You both knew what happened at the end of dates, well, if both parties wanted it to but as far as you could tell you both _really_ wanted it. Sakuya was so sweet the entire night, buying you popcorn and snacks, shakily putting an arm around your shoulder as you watched the movie (gasping in surprise as you leaned into it and rested your head on his shoulder), holding your hand and keeping you protectively close as you walked home along the darkened city streets.

The butterflies in his stomach hadn’t settled and he was positive that he had see the movie again as he couldn’t focus on anything but you being next to him the entire night. 

He couldn’t even worry about it right now as all he wanted to do was lean forward and kiss you, his inner voice hyping him up as you had consented to being kissed. He suddenly darts forward, stopping short of slamming his face into yours and hesitantly presses his lips against your skin. He’s off by a millimeter but most of his lips hit the target, with you briefly pulling away to straighten yourself out before dipping back in for a complete first kiss. Sakuya is grateful that at least one of you isn’t a bundle of nerves, arms wrapping around your shoulders and pulling you against him as he gets lost in the comfort you bring him. He’s very soft and warm so his hug is welcome even after you stop kissing, burying your face in his neck and enjoying his flowery scent. 

“We should do it again sometime…?” He looked at you with hopeful eyes when you finally parted, though he wishes he could spend the rest of the night in your arms. 

“We should,” You confirmed with a nod and smile, “I’d love to go on a date with you again, Sakuya. But we can worry about it after the play since you’ll be busy with practice.” 

“R-Right!” For the briefest of moments he’d forgotten about the entire point of the evening, something that truly showed how enamored by you he was. “I hope you’ll come see me!” 

“I’ll grab a ticket for closing night,” You turned to wink at him as you entered your home, smiling as his face turned pink at the gesture and your next statement, “There’ll be another kiss waiting for you if you make sure to give it your all, okay?” 


	51. Tease (Fushimi Omi)

Omi was endlessly fun to tease. 

After asking for a kiss and getting his cheeks a nice shade of crimson, you’d avoided his lips entirely to press a kiss to the scar on his jaw. He’d never gotten why you liked to do such a thing but you’d also told him countless times that he always made the cutest confused face when you did it, especially when he tried to dip back down to actually capture your lips. You never made it easy for him, having him chase you around until he finally wraps his arms solidly around you to prevent you from wiggling out. 

Your kisses with Omi are always filled with laughter, love, and dedication, his ability to transmit his emotions over to you in one swift movement was still something that amazed you. He had been so cautious with his confession, both fearing rejection but knowing he couldn’t hold his overflowing feelings in any longer. He’d barely even let you respond before he told you to forget about it, causing an awkward rift to grow between the two of you until you took the initiative to lay his fears to rest. 

You did love him back, you did want to be with him, and you didn’t care what he used to be. 

Now you took advantage of every opportunity presented to kiss your lovely boyfriend, showering him in the love and affection you knew he deserved. There wasn’t a single day that went by where you let Omi forget that you loved him endlessly, that your heart was all his and that his was all yours. A heart that you’d nurture and protect until your very last breath is drawn. He thinks the imagery is a bit dramatic but you insisted it made perfect sense, wanting to get across just how important he was to you.

“You’re just so kissable, Omi, I can’t help myself.” 

“Haha, I can appreciate the compliment but… you’re definitely the more kissable one here.” 

This was an argument you’d _gladly_ take part in, knowing with complete confidence you were right. 


	52. Model (Fushimi Omi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is referencing Omi's burlesque card that came out in the JP version which is a GIFT

Omi felt just as flustered as you looked. 

He almost self-consciously hides his body despite how form-fitting and attractive it made him look, knowing he was attracting some type of attention on this photoshoot. He didn’t mind the clear thirst radiating off you in waves that were threatening to bowl him over but he’d never been one to want to show his muscles off like this to just anyone, and there were plenty of people who were eyeing him up now that he had presented himself to the photographer. 

“You look, uh, you look _really_ good.” You don’t bother to hide the fact you’re looking him up and down, touching the material just to see how it felt; it wasn’t entirely unpleasant but you can’t help but think of how much better it’d look on the floor so that you could see Omi in all his naked glory. “You think they’d let us borrow that?” 

Omi can’t help but laugh at your question, feeling himself relax a bit more. It was an embarrassing outfit to be seen in but at least you were here to distract him from it, always managing to calm his nerves even if unintentionally. He couldn’t say he wouldn’t openly ogle you if you were wearing an outfit like this so he tries to get used to the idea, deciding he could probably just pretend that these pictures were for your eyes only to get over the total mortification of thousands of people seeing him like this. 

“You ready? I think everyone else is all dressed up, too.” 

“Yeah, it’s now or never, right?” 

“Mmm,” You take one last close up view of your boyfriend before patting his shoulder, “Get over there and get to it. Also, lift up the back of your shirt as you go, I have to see if those pants do your ass justice.” 

They sure did. 


	53. (Not so) Innocent Questions (Yukishiro Azuma)

“Can’t I ask innocent questions?” 

“How innocent are they really? It feels like you’re prying for something.” You focused on outlining the shapes in the picture you were coloring, reaching for a second color that you hoped you could blend well with. Azuma’s interest had been piqued from the moment you’d sat down with him, observing your style and the colors you’d chosen. 

“I just want to know what your type is… Is that too personal?” 

“No, I guess not…” Your focus is beginning to wane the more Azuma talks, feeling like there was something happening that you weren’t aware of. “My type is… Well, I guess it’s just… Someone… Like you?” 

Oh, God, why’d you say that? What was it about being around Azuma that just made you run your mouth like some sort of lovesick idiot? It was only him that managed to have this effect on you and to be fair, you think the others in the dorm suffered from the same fate. Azuma had this special aura to him that made him naturally seem trustworthy even if he was a bit of a troublemaker in the non-traditional sense. 

“Ah, is that right?” You hoped you weren’t imaging the light pink color that now dusted Azuma’s cheeks but he’s quick to regain his confident look, leaning forward with his chin in the palm of his hand while his elbow rested on the table between you. “I’m a man like me, aren’t I? Do I not count?” 

“You’re obviously at the top of the list but… You never struck me as the relationship type,” It felt odd admitting to the man you were pretty sure you were in love with that he felt unreachable but Azuma doesn’t look like he’s about to argue, nodding his head in understanding and straightening his posture. 

“I apologize for all my prying and for making you feel that way,” Azuma’s fingers tapped against the table, his eyes sliding shut as he seemed to be deep in thought; your coloring had long since been forgotten as you watched him curiously, wondering what was on his mind. You don’t think you’d ever had a conversation with Azuma as candid as this one, putting your heart on your sleeve without even realizing it. You knew it was something he would handle with care regardless of how he felt about you which brings a sense of comfort even if rejection is in your future. “How would you feel if I told you I felt the same? If I saw you as someone who was unreachable?” 

“I’d think you were just teasing me again.” 

“I think this conversation has been enlightening, don’t you?” His eyes are sparkling with mischief and your heart can’t take how cute he looks, staring at you with such expectant eyes. Your chest is beginning to ache as you wished you could just rush to the other side of the table and show Azuma how much you care for him, show him how within reach you are, but… “Why don’t you come sit next to me? Or better yet, since it’s getting late, why don’t you spend the night with me?” 

You try not to get excited. 

He’s done this with just about everyone in the dorm. 

“I’d love to.” 

You don’t miss the excited smile that graces his beautiful features. 

“I’m glad to hear that. I think there are a few more things we should discuss, don’t you?” 

It was going to be a long, and hopefully fruitful, night. 


	54. Wet First Kiss (Nanao Taichi)

You _loved_ Taichi’s eager kisses. 

He achieved the effect that he wanted, able to sweep you off your feet with even the briefest of kisses as he practically bounces over to you every time that you request one. He described it once as being like fireworks, filling him with a sense of awe and excitement when he saw something so beautiful right before his very eyes. You’d laughed at the description at first but you could agree there was a certain electricity that he brought with him when he kissed you, knowing that you were his entire heart and that he loved you more than life itself. 

You think, however, that his kisses were this eager with a sprinkle of desperation due to how the first kiss had gone. 

He didn’t know why he let everything out all at once, why his feelings for you and his betrayal of the autumn troupe just rolled off his tongue as though confessing to you would rid him of all his sins. It was unmanly to cry, especially in front of the person you liked, but tears rolled down his cheeks with no signs of stopping. He blubbered out his excuses, apologies continuing to roll off his tongue until you abruptly stop him by brushing your lips against his. 

It was a wet kiss, for sure, but it was enough to stop the waterworks and leave him reeling. Despite his betrayal and the clear frustration on your face you’d chosen to comfort him, to return his feelings, to hold him in your arms and soothe him so that his words could start making sense again. Once he tells you the story over again about how the God Troupe had put him up to it, he’d feared that the kiss was just a bargaining chip, that you’d leave him now and go to the others to tell them about the terrible thing he’d done. 

“You plan on being honest, right? With the other guys?” There were still spare tears trickling down his cheeks as he thought about the disappointment his troupe would have in them, with you quietly reaching forward to brush them away. “They’ll be mad but you need to do it, Taicchan. I want you to stay with us but 

“I-I know,” He grabbed your hand, rubbing his cheek against it, “How can you forgive me just like that?! Man, I told you how I felt and even cried…” 

“That’s okay, sweet boy,” You hummed, caressing the side of his face and enjoying the way he pushes back against your hand; if there was ever a person you could called touch-starved and needy it would be Taichi, who seemed like he truly needed every type of reassuring physical affection he could get right now. “I care about you and the only way you’ll truly feel better is when this is out in the open. But you gotta do it. And then, once you do, and the director decides on how this is all gonna go… We can talk some more about me and you, okay?” 

“…Y-You mean it? You really do like me?” Taichi gets teary-eyed again for a completely different reason, his emotions meshing together into one big messy bundle of god knows what. You pull him into your arms before he can start crying against, patting his head and reassuring that you weren’t lying to him about your feelings. The situation was a little more complicated now, but… It was one that could be ironed out, or at least you hoped it could. 

“I do.” 

“I’ll make this up to you, I swear! I’m never gonna live down how uncool this was…” 

And Taichi did make it up to you daily, by being the passionate, devoted boyfriend with the sweetest kisses you’d ever had the pleasure of receiving. 


	55. Uncomfortable (Sumeragi Tenma)

Tenma is bad at being comforting. 

It was one of the issues he had to confront when he first became the leader of the Summer Troupe, his inability to just praise or be direct with his positivity as negativity was far easier to fall into. He was still a bit abrasive but he knew when to dole out the compliments, knew when his people needed that motivation, and they too had gotten used to how he was. He thought that it had all been sorted out, that this problem wouldn’t continue to persistently ruin his life, but as it was…

He looked at your curled up form on your bed, blanket wrapped tightly around you as you sniffled. Tenma was relieved he wasn’t the cause of your problems at least but it was his duty as your beloved boyfriend to help cheer you up, and unfortunately, he doesn’t have a single idea on how to do so. He hates feeling out of his depth but it does nothing but motivate him more, refusing to give in as he knew you wouldn’t give up on him. Having a significant other provided its own set of challenges that were completely different from what he had to deal with acting, but at least he’d developed some layer of thick skin so he wouldn’t give up so easily. 

“I’ll be fine,” You muttered, Tenma’s ears quickly picking up on the way your voice cracked. He still didn’t know what had sent you into such a state and you had refused to offer him details, eyes tearing up before you’d whipped away from him and thrown yourself into the comfort of your bed. “It’s really not a big deal.” 

Yeah, like he’d fall for that one when the pain in your voice was so evident. 

He’s frustrated as he approached the bed, placing a comforting hand on your back, rubbing it through the blanket and taking it as a good sign that you hadn’t pulled away. He loved you so much, with his entire heart, so shouldn’t he be better at this? Shouldn’t he have the answers on how to comfort you properly? He bites his lip as he feels like he might start crying along with you if he can’t figure out a solution, but he chokes it back down as you speak again. 

“You don’t have to stay, Tenma, I’ll be alright…” Was this a test? No way in hell was he gonna fall for that to start with, but the other problem was that he didn’t want to leave you anyway. He didn’t want you curled up in your room crying by yourself, even if he couldn’t properly comfort you he could at least be here to hold you and listen to the details when you finally felt like opening up about them. 

“I know I don’t have to. I want to be here with you.” He laid himself down on the bed, arms wrapping around you and pulling you against him. You wiggled away from him temporarily and he felt his anxiety spike, wondering if he overstepped a boundary, but you lifted the blanket so he could join you underneath. He sighed in relief and snuggled back against you, lips hitting your clothed shoulder as a gentle reminder that he was there for you. 

He would always be there for you.


	56. Sleepover (Mikage Hisoka)

“Can I sleep here tonight?” 

Hisoka could have asked any other dorm member this, especially Azuma whose room he seemed to favor, but he had come to _you_. You rubbed your eyes and when they’re open again he’s still standing in front of you, looking sheepish as he waits for an answer to his question. You can’t form a thought as you’d been half-asleep yourself before you’d heard the gentle knock on your door so you nodded instead, moving out of the way so he could let himself in your room. 

“Arisu’s being loud again…” He mumbled out the excuse that you didn’t ask for and you nodded again, wondering where exactly he planned to sleep before he laid himself down on the floor beside your bed. 

“Ah, Hisoka, what if I forget you’re there and step on you?” He didn’t seem to be a fan of the thought and he sat up, looking around the room to find a more ideal location. “Why don’t you just sleep next to me, then? I think I can trust you.” 

And what was that you saw? Were his cheeks turning pink? Was he embarrassed at the thought of sleeping directly next to you even though he was about to sleep directly next to you on the floor like a dog? You kept your laughter to yourself as he was much like a startled cat and you didn’t want to scare him off, waiting patiently as he made himself comfortable on your bed before you follow suit. He turned to face you as you laid down, looking at you through half-lidded eyes, 

“…Azuma said you learn a lot about a person when you sleep next to them,” Hisoka eyes fluttered closed and he yawned, “…I want to know more about… You… Zzz…” 

You don’t know how he’s supposed to learn more about you when he can hardly stay awake to complete a conversation but a fond smile graced your face, your hand reaching over to cup Hisoka’s cheek affectionately. He leaned into your touch but stayed asleep, letting out a sigh of content so cute you thought your heart might burst. You don’t know how you’re supposed to fall asleep next to him when he looked this cute and peaceful but you did your best to enjoy the moment, happy that he chose to sleep next to you over everyone else. 

Little did you know that this would become a nightly routine that’d continue for the rest of your days. 


	57. A Sign (Tsukioka Tsumugi)

A weekend getaway sounded like a dream.

Tsumugi was an acting addict through and through, and while you’d accepted that part of him from the very start, it didn’t mean he was any less interested in spending his free time with you. He practiced daily and he disliked leaving the dorm for more than a night, meaning the two of you rarely had a romantic getaway of any sort. You didn’t feel insulted by it as you knew Tsumugi was truly dedicated to his work and to the Mankai Company but you couldn’t help but be frustrated sometimes with the lack of change in the relationship. 

It had taken some time for Tsumugi to find a comfortable balance in life, able to practice as he needed, spend time with you, and tutor his students. He noticed that you seemed to consider yourself the least important of the three, questioning his ability to be a good boyfriend and realizing the moment he started to become self-deprecating again he’d have lost the fight to change. He’d become more determined than ever to prove to you that despite his flaws he cared about you, despite his acting addiction he loved spending his time with you, too. He still seemed to spend a lot of his time with the company, even using some of his days off to practice with Tasuku before he came to see you, but you at least knew he was _trying_. 

Which is why you’re surprised when he suddenly called you up, tone excited as he told you about how he’d won the two of you a trip. 

“A rock-paper-scissors competition? Seriously?” You’re holding back your giggles as Tsumugi tells you all the details, explaining how he’d been approached on the street due to looking like an easy target for some potential scam. When Tasuku had carefully looked over the details he realized what the schtick was and told his childhood friend about it, who was more than willing to bet his tricks would benefit over the other contestants. 

He was apparently proven correct as the other contestant, the one rigged to win it all, went down in flames as Tsumugi openly admitted to what hand he’d be throwing down. You truly wished you could’ve been there but you could tell just by his voice that Tsumugi had a bright smile on his face, smiling so wide that his cheeks ached. But a trip…?

“Are you sure, Tsumu? The company and all…” 

“Ah, I thought about it too but… You’ve been so patient with me and we haven’t had the chance to be alone for awhile. I was trying to think of good ideas when this fell in my lap! Don’t you think it sounds like a sign?” You can practically see Tasuku rolling his eyes in the background. 

“Sounds like a sign to me.” 

A tropical vacation with your one and only, having him all to yourself without acting getting in the way? Able to cuddle up with him at night, waking up to a lavish breakfast and beautiful views? Walking hand in hand as you appreciate the scenery, leaning over to steal kisses as the two of you lounge on the beach together and truly relax? 

You really must be dreaming. 


	58. Anniversary (Minagi Tsuzuru)

Tsuzuru thinks he missed the moment he fell in love with you. 

It’s not surprising as his feelings for you had also very suddenly overcome him, leaving him drowning in a sea of emotion that he didn’t know how to navigate. Luckily, you’d sailed choppier waters with far more inexperienced people, and you’d steadied him before he got too lost, promising that you’d find the right way together. He thought it was embarrassing that he was as old as he was with little experience with dating but you’d never judged him for it at least which is a testament to how good you were together. 

He does, however, have a moment where he realized that he’d been in love with you for a very long time. 

“A lot of good things have happened in the year we’ve been together,” You give him a pleased smile, obviously talking about his work as a playwright. You’d begun dating shortly before he’d moved into the Mankai dorm meaning your relationship had also faced the trials and tribulations of a new job and lifestyle. There had been moments where you thought it might be easier on him to break it off, but you’d never had the heart to do it, especially when Tsuzuru seemed so determined. “It’s been a lot of fun getting to see your writing come to life on stage!” 

You continue to talk about other important events, the first play, the bonding experience that happened with the Spring Troupe, the fiasco that was the Autumn Troupes plays, he didn’t realize how much had really gone on since you’d been together. And you’d stayed by his side through all of it, the frustration, the tears, the writer’s block… The more he thought about it, the more he realized that as many good things that had happened this year, his relationship with you remained a highlight. 

He realized that you gave his life new meaning. 

He realized he wanted to be able to reminisce with you every year like this. 

He realized that he didn’t ever want to live without you.

Tsuzuru watches you continue to speak with an amused smile on his face, the fond look in his eyes not missed by you. The overwhelming amount of love and admiration they held for you made your heart skip a beat and you began to grow nervous, cheeks burning as he didn’t bother to be subtle. 

“I-It’s embarrassing when you just stare at me like that. What are you thinking about?” 

“Just about how much I loved you.” 

At the beginning of this relationship he never would’ve been able to fire off a line like that without stuttering, you had always been the one to make him flustered, but it seemed the tables had turned now. He admires how cute you look as you muttered out that you loved him, too, trying to focus back on the topic of memories that you’d created this year. He joined in this time, happy to take part in a conversation that had more good memories than bad, happy that you’d bravely asked him out and that he had been smart enough to accept it. 

The rest of your anniversary is spent with the two of you cuddled up together, talking about all the things that the future would bring you. 


	59. A Little Joke (Hyodo Juza)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Could you write scenario of Juza and a s/o who's not sharing candy they got? XD

You’d only say you wouldn’t share to tease him but he was making such a cute face right now you didn’t want to give in. 

You popped another sugary treat into your mouth, Juza sitting across from you trying to pretend he was reading his script but actually quite focused on how good your candy looked. It was a special order from some shop overseas and when he delivered the package to you after it came to the door, he’d been incredibly invested in seeing what they looked like. He was practically drooling as you unwrapped one, and it was at that point that you’d crushed his dreams, telling him he wasn’t allowed to have _any_. 

As a joke. 

You knew he wouldn’t forgive you if you ate all of them in front of him just like that, or even worse, he’d never share any of _his_ treats with you again. You were surprised he didn’t put up more of a fight considering how crazed he was about sweets but Juza had never been the type to fight or push, seeming to accept his sugarless fate. You wondered if his silent pouting was working on you, if this was all part of his plan, but Juza didn’t tend to ask for much, so… 

“Open up!” 

He was still staring at his script despite not reading a single world, listening to your order without thinking twice; his eyes widened as you carefully pressed the candy past his lips, his tastebuds exploding with the candy’s delicious flavor, closing his eyes to fully savor the moment. 

The face of victory he made was even cuter than his frustrated one. 


	60. Attempt at Anonymity (Arisugawa Homare)

The idea of love letters was a good one but…

The phrasing, the flowery language, the poems randomly strewn through the pages as though the writer was suddenly struck with inspiration- It made it blatantly clear who it was despite the letter remaining unsigned. You wondered if Homare really thought you wouldn’t guess that it was him but you let him have this little victory, as it was made clear that he had something in mind with a line in his letter that implied more would be coming your way. 

And more did come. 

For the next each day a handwritten letter was delivered to you, slipped under your door to show that it was likely him bringing it to you himself. There’s a lingering scent attached to it, roses, Homare’s scent, and you think he must truly be going all out with these. You laugh at the thought of him not just marking these letters as his with his words but with some sort of perfume so you won’t mistake it for someone else’s work. 

The letters, though dramatic and filled with some difficult to understand prose, also contained references to Shakespeare that you could understand. References to great romances, implications that your romance could be just as great, another poem that you’re pretty sure is a confession but seemed to be written with a shaky hand… And at the very end, it let you know that something different will be coming tomorrow. 

When you answer the door, around the same time the letters had arrived the past week, it’s Homare holding a bouquet of roses in his arms. You greeted him with a bright smile and he couldn’t help but mirror your expression, looking slightly nervous but also incredibly eager to see you. He’d resisted coming to see you as soon as he desired as he had to follow his plan for romance, wanting it to lead up to his dramatic reveal that he was the one sending the letters; he thought it might be a difficult task to write full pages worth of letters daily but when it came to you there was no lack of inspiration, words flowing in his mind to the point he actually had to cut himself off as he’d be using far too much paper. 

“Do I get to hear your beautiful words in person now?” You teased, holding up the letter you’d received yesterday, “I was just re-reading one of my favorites but I think I’d like to hear the words from your mouth even more.” 

“You knew?!”

 _‘Oh, honey,’_ You giggled into your hand, _‘You really did think you were being mysterious, didn’t you?’_

“I know your writing so well that poems like this could only come from you…” 

“Ah, I suppose I should have expected that from my biggest fan,” You’re glad he isn’t too disappointed that his love letters didn’t remain completely anonymous, motioning for him to come inside. “What’s that wonderful smell?” 

“I’m making us a nice dinner. Why don’t you come keep me company in the kitchen? 

That night you got to confirm that his words were just as beautiful in person as they were on paper.


	61. Who Did It First? (Chigasaki Itaru)

**Who asked who out first?**

  * You asked him. The two of you were just casual friends but you talked outside of work hours, something Itaru rarely seemed to do unless he felt he absolutely had to. When you’d asked him out you expected to be like the legions of others who he’d denied but he’d actually worn an amused expression when he agreed to the date. You didn’t want to go somewhere fancy or business like, choosing a more casual restaurant that Itaru seemed to genuinely enjoy. When you later asked him he said it felt like a random chance encounter that popped up during a game that if he denied he’d never be able to find again, so he went with his gut and chose the path he’d enjoy the most. 



**Who initiated the first kiss?**

  * Itaru did, and you could tell he was weighing his option. He could play coy, taking it slow by simply bringing you into a one-armed hug to show he had some affection for you but wasn’t quite ready to go all in. But he _was_ ready, he _did_ want to kiss you, and it might be a big gamble but… the best things came out taking those chances, right? You’re stunned at how pillowy his lips are and you’re instantly addicted, unable to pull yourself away; he feels much the same, not realizing until that moment exactly how far he’d fallen down the rabbit hole when it came to you.



**Who said I love you first?**

  * Itaru said, very casually, in a blink and you’ll miss it moment. You can hardly remember what you were doing as you had just been relaxing, a movie or tv show playing in the background while Itaru was on his phone and you were playing on your own console. Your legs had been thrown across his laps and as he used the last of his energy in his game, he’d started to playfully massage them to regain your attention. In his head he had been thinking about how long you’d been dating, about how comfortable he found himself around you, trusting you with his entire heart and soul, but you had been none the wiser to his feelings. It made perfect sense when ‘I love you’ slipped from his lips as all these things began to weigh on him while you simply stared at him wide-eyed, wondering if you’d really just heard what you thought you did. 



**Who would have the others picture as their phone background?**

  * Itaru has your picture on his desk at work which you always laugh about, as you know he uses it so the others admire him from a distance (since he’s taken) and so they’ll no longer question why he doesn’t come to casual events often after work. A picture of the two of you at a festival is the background of his phone with you as the clear center focus, finding it would be too weird if it were anything else (like a game character he loved) and realizing seeing your face on his phone after a long day at work was sometimes just the boost he needed. 



**Who proposes?**

  * He does. There’s a little mixture of both sides of him in his proposal, with him taking you out to a fancy night on the town dressed in the finest outfits imaginable despite the gamer gremlin he truly was. But he knew you loved both sides of him without a doubt which is why he was even proposing to begin with. He throws out a little gamer pun with you raising an eyebrow on what he meant by ‘leveling up the relationship’ but you’re stunned to see him suddenly down on one knee, the most beautiful ring you’d ever seen put on display for your eyes to admire. 



**Who does the dishes?**

  * You tend to get stuck with the basic household chores but Itaru isn’t a complete animal, but if you’re one who dislikes waiting to clean then you’ll be doing it alone. Itaru will always get to cleaning up after himself eventually but he gets easily distracted by his games and he doesn’t think the dishes will dissipate if they’re not clean the minute they’re done being used. He always feels kind of guilty if you just do everything on your own but he did offer his help up, just not at that exact moment. 



**Who’s the first to wake up in the morning?**

  * Itaru generally has an alarm set since he’s a working adult but on the weekends you’re likely to wake up earlier than him due to him practically gaming all night. He hates waking up early with a passion on the weekends and he’s grumpy if he has to do so but his irritation quickly dies away and he starts acting as he normally does once he’s got some coffee in him. You’re also too cute to him for him to stay annoyed for long if you accidentally wake him up, just saying you’d make it up to him one way or another.



**Who gets to pick the movie type on movie nights?**

  * Itaru tended to lose focus about half way through so he lets you make the choices, though if you pick a video game movie he’ll be prepared to tear it to shreds. He doesn’t really mind most genres but he’s the type of boyfriend who gets mildly tortured by chick flicks unless they’re truly entertaining or the couple reminds him of the two of you. He always has a comment or two to offer up once the movie ends which shows even if he was staring at his phone most of the time he was still paying some attention. 



**Who lavishes the other one in gifts?**

  * Itaru loves to do this for you. His money wasn’t just good for his own gaming habits but for you as well, with him happy to indulge you with whatever your heart desired. He takes great pleasure in spoiling you even if you only want simple things, wanting you to have at least some luxuries in life that he could afford. At times he thinks it’s just to make up for the fact he doesn’t always feel like the most attentive significant other but he does derive genuine happiness from giving you gifts. 



**Who worries more about the other?**

  * There’s an equal amount of worrying and an equal amount of setting your partner at ease, but for the most part, Itaru doesn’t feel like he really has to worry about you. He thinks you have a good head on your shoulders and if there’s ever an issue, he’s sure he could bail you out of it somehow. There’s a strong bridge of trust built between you which means he knows you’ll come to him if you have a problem and that you can expect the same from him, so there’s rarely a serious secret that one of you keeps to themselves. 




	62. Who Did It First? (Citron)

**Who asked who out first?**

  * You asked Citron. You were worried about things getting lost in translation as he had difficulty understanding even the most basic of things, but he’s surprisingly adept at picking up on emotions. He’s actually quite happy that you’re the one who asked him out on a date as he worried he might mix up words as he normally did and insult you if he attempted to ask you out, leaving it up to fate to decide the best course of the relationship. Fate apparently gave you just the nudge you needed so you’re pleased to discover all of Citron’s flirting with you did have a little more to it. 



**Who initiated the first kiss?**

  * Citron did. You’d at least managed to ask him out so he thought it only right that he be the one to romance the pants off of you, knowing he was quite good with flirting. He pointed out how cute your shy face was, making a confusing exclamation about the moon drowning your face in its beauty before he leaned in to ask if a kiss was alright. He already knew it would be but he found it best to be polite, moving swiftly as you nodded his head and allowing his lips to glide against yours. He was more of a passionate kisser but he’d save the ravishing for another time, wanting this to be a nice, sweet memory to look back on. 



**Who said I love you first?**

  * You did. Citron was perfectly happy to take the relationship one step at a time and you couldn’t say the pace was unsatisfying, as he wanted to spend all the free time he had bonding with you. But the stronger your feelings grew the more you wondered if he felt the same, since such a thing had never been exchanged between you before. Your worries only grew as you remembered what a natural flirt your boyfriend was and the fact that he said people were the ones to fall all over him, not the other way around. Citron’s heart breaks to see you so unsure when you first tell him you love him, reassuring that he held the same love for you in his heart and that he was happy to hear your words. 



**Who would have the others picture as their phone background?**

  * Citron doesn’t mess with his phone very often so he doesn’t tend to change anything on it around, much preferring to have printed pictures of you that he can carry around with him. He has one tucked away under his pillow as he says it helps him feel closer to you even when he can’t sleep next to you at night. He’d be quite pleased if you had a picture of him as your phone background though, mentioning how much you must enjoy looking at him if you did such a thing. 



**Who proposes?**

  * Citron does. He just feels it’s right that he’s the one to do it though he suspects you know what he’s up to, as he had been asking incessant questions regarding your thoughts on marriage and the type of ring you’d like. He wants to be the one to look you in the eye while asking for your hand, enjoying the mildly surprised look on your face as he does so, eyes lighting up when you accept the ring. He can’t help but excitedly smother you in kisses, glad he got to choose his spouse instead of having one simply given to him. The journey of love you went through together was what made your acceptance of his marriage proposal feel so gratifying. 



**Who does the dishes?**

  * Citron isn’t fond of doing household chores alone but if you ask him for help, he’ll gladly do it. He never really had to do much in his own childhood for obvious reasons but he likes the thought of doing simple domestic tasks with you, thinking it could be quite romantic (though you wished he’d just wash the dishes and stop flirting with you so you could get it over with). 



**Who’s the first to wake up in the morning?**

  * Citron doesn’t wake up too early if there isn’t practice but he likes to enjoy the morning sun, so if you sleep in late you’ll generally wake up alone. He can be convinced to cuddle in bed longer with you if you stop him as he gets out, with him unable to deny your request as he just loves you that dearly. He’ll occasionally try to get you to wake up early with him, placing loving kisses on your face while calling you odd pet names that are ever-so-slightly off (but still cute enough that you don’t feel the need to correct him). 



**Who gets to pick the movie type on movie nights?**

  * Citron knows the type of movies that you like and is always interested in having you pick your favorite ones, feeling like watching them and understanding why you enjoy them is like peering into a little part of your soul. He feels even more connected with you when you share simple things like this and he’s willing to do the same, though most of his movies might require subtitles for you as they’re in his native tongue. 



**Who lavishes the other one in gifts?**

  * Citron enjoys showering you in goods and you find you often receive presents from the friends he makes along the way, even though they’re often older women who like to flirt with him. It makes you happy to hear that he talks so highly of you to them that they think you’re just as wonderful as he is, and if he ever comes with some extra gifts courtesy of them, he shares them with you first. 



**Who worries more about the other?**

  * Citron has a tendency to get himself into trouble so you worry about him when he heads off on his own, though he’s also just as likely to create new friends along the way. He’s quite friendly and well-meaning so you know that the most trouble he’s likely to run into is what he alludes to when talking about why he left his home country. You worry that someone might try to take him back by force but you can guarantee that you’ll be putting up a fight, something that Citron finds to be very endearing. 




	63. A Moment (Takato Tasuku)

Tasuku found this place when he’d been running. 

He normally stuck to a schedule and a path but sometimes he liked to explore, take on new terrain and territory that he could potentially add to his daily exercise. He’d found quite a few hideaways and beautiful places that he’d share with Tsumugi or his other jogging partners, but this one felt like something extra special. It was a perfect, peaceful place surrounded by healthy-looking greenery and the view of the sunset was practically picturesque. 

He knew he just had to bring you here.

“I didn’t sign up for a hike, Tasuku,” You groaned as you took another step up the stoned pathway, wondering how much farther you’d have to go. Tasuku had slowed his pace to match yours but was starting to get ahead of you again, leaving you in the dust as he seemed to be scrutinizing the area. Once he found the markers he’d left down earlier so he’d remember where to go he returns to you. 

“Keep moving, we’ll be able to rest once we’re there,” He chuckled as you let out another groan but having him to lean on made the trip a little less physically exerting, and you have him to thank when his quick reflexes prevent you from tripping over a loose pile of stone. 

You have to appreciate how he thought of you first after seeing such a lovely place, thinking it looks like something right out of a fantasy novel. If he hadn’t decided to take you here so last minute you would have suggested a picnic seeing as it’d be the perfect spot to do so. Tasuku is quick to lay the blanket down on the grass so you can plop yourself down comfortably, taking a swig of his water before sitting himself beside you. The moment is a wonderful one as you rarely got to spend an excessive amount of time with your busy boyfriend, and after a long day at work, you’re grateful that he’d come up with such a romantic idea. 

“You’re like a man right out of a romance novel,” You teased, leaning against him as he wrapped an arm around your shoulder, “You know, when we first met I thought ‘yeah, he’s probably just a rough-around-the-edges dude who’s romantic at heart’ and then I got to know you… and figured out you were a little different than what I expected, but at least you still have the romantic thing going for you.” 

He sighed, “I can’t tell if you’re complimenting me or insulting me.” 

“Oh, well, I love dating you obviously so that’s a compliment, right? Even if you trick me into working out.” 

“It wasn’t that strenuous. Maybe I should get you out more often...” 

“No, let’s go back to lovingly looking in each other's eyes and not talking about my exercise habits!” You buried your face in the side of his chest and he squeezed his arm around your shoulders, “I’m happy to be here with you, Tasuku.” 

“...There’s no one else I’d rather share this moment with.” 


	64. Family Man (Fushimi Omi)

“Here, Muku, I made it just for you!” 

You watch with great amusement as Muku’s eyes light up when Omi hands him a felt cat, the pure joy radiating off of him in waves as he takes it to observe up close. You can tell Omi is happy with the reaction too, practically beaming down at Muku who gushes on and on about how cute the little animal is. Omi was so good with the middle-schoolers in the dorm, doting on them in a slightly more motherly way than he did the others (though he was like that towards everything) evidenced by how even Yuki called him ma. 

Still, a solid answer to your question would be necessary, so while you’re making dinner together that night you strike. 

“Hey, Omi, do you want kids?” 

You see his cheeks suddenly turn red at the question, a sheepish look making its way to his face as he scratches his cheek. He certainly hadn’t been expecting you to ask him that, and it seemed a bit different coming from the person he was actually dating… Was there a wrong answer to this question? Had you two really never discussed it after months of dating? His mind immediately jumps to wondering if you’re the type of person to want children, whether by having them or adopting, worrying that if he says ‘yes’ that it might lead to a disappointing conversation. 

“…I do.” He admitted, eyes finally meeting your eyes and softening, “I’d like to have a family of my own someday.” 

“Mmm,” You nodded your head, having suspected that would be his answer; he was such a natural caretaker it’d be a waste to not have little devils running around with his cute face, calling him daddy and begging for him to sneak them a snack before dinner. Before you get too caught in your fantasies of Omi being potentially the cutest father on the planet, you recognize that he’s awaiting your answer to your own question. “I think… I think I’d like to have kids with you, over anyone else…” 

“I’d hope so,” Omi laughed, the tension finally releasing from his shoulders, “I can’t say it wouldn’t break my heart a little if you went off to have a baby with someone else first.” 

“That’s not- Don’t tease me!” 

“Sorry, sorry! The face you make when I do is just too cute to resist,” He leaned down to press a few quick, apologetic kisses to your lips, the two of you whipping apart when you hear another person enter the living area; it was funny how you almost acted like this was a holy place rather than a dorm filled with many men who all knew that couples kissed. Still, you wouldn’t wanna subject the younger ones to any of that mess. 

“Dinner’ll be ready soon, tell the others won’t you?” Sakuya, who had been the one to walk in, nodded. 

“Ah, Sakuya, once you tell the others, could you help set the table, too? Thanks!” 

Being in this dorm, taking care of many boys, would only prove to be the best training possible for your future family, you were sure of it. 


	65. Anniversary (Tsukioka Tsumugi)

Tsumugi couldn’t help but be meticulous. 

Your anniversary dinner had been something he’d been thinking about for quite awhile, wondering what he should do to show his appreciation for you and make the evening one to remember. He’d been tending to his garden when an idea popped into mind, one that required plenty of work and perhaps some research on his part but would grant him that prized smile on your face. Any frustration he felt was quickly wiped away when he realized even if it wasn’t successful you’d appreciate the attempt though it only motivates him further to give you everything you deserved. 

You didn’t expect to be hit with a multitude of wonderful smells, only able to pinpoint it was one of your favorite meals when you stepped into your kitchen to see Tsumugi wearing an apron. He looks slightly frazzled, jumping when you appear in the doorway as he hadn’t heard you enter the apartment. 

“Ah, you’re here already…” He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head before his eyes widened, jumping back to the stove and carefully mixing something in the frying pan. “Sorry, dinner’s almost ready!” 

You glanced towards your kitchen table which had a new vase full of beautiful blue cornflowers, clearly handled carefully and likely from Tsumugi’s own garden.

“These flowers have a meaning, don’t they?” You sit at the table, admiring how cute the view was; it wasn’t often you go to come home from work to see your apartment freshly cleaned, the table set and your favorite meal being cooked by someone who’s not you. Plus, he looks damn cute in the light pink apron he was wearing right now, the look of pure concentration on his face breaking for a moment to answer your question. 

“They mean be gentle with me…” He laughed softly, looking back at the food, “Hopefully, I’ve gotten all the steps right.” 

“I have no doubt it’ll be delicious regardless, my too cute for words boyfriend,” His cheeks turn pink at your compliment and he tries to completely turn away from you to hide his embarrassment. “When you get a moment, feel free to come give me a loving anniversary kiss!” 

“You’ll have to be patient,” He hummed out, “I still have more surprises planned for you later.” 

“Oooh, I’m looking forward to it ♥” 


	66. All Tied Up (Settsu Banri) [NSFW]

“You know, you keep complaining but…” You licked your lips in anticipation, marveling in the glorious sight of your boyfriend half-naked underneath you, “Your dick is still pretty hard. You sure you don’t like being all tied up?” 

Banri pulled at the restraints tied around his wrists to test their strength and once again finds that they’re rather tough to slip out of, something you had warned would be the case. He had agreed to allow you to be on top, for once allowing you to snag the dominant role from your dominating boyfriend, and you had immediately taken advantage of it before he could change his mind. He couldn’t say the view wasn’t a great one, your already completely naked form posed on top of him so he could see almost every bit of you he wanted to. 

His dick was throbbing, begging for your attention, but you refused to let him rush you this time. You leaned down to press kisses to his collar bone, giggling as he moved his head to try to nip at your ear. You never expected him to fully behave, after all, but there was no way he was going to stop you from enjoying this to its full extent. Your lower body grinds purposely slow on his hard-on, eyes fluttering closed as the head of his dick pressed against your clit; you bit your lip and moaned softly, knowing it drove Banri absolutely _crazy_. 

“Babe,” He whined, eyes looking half-lidded and desperate; he could dish out the teasing but not take it, it seemed. “Come on.” 

“You gonna beg for me?” Now that was another tantalizing thought, one that had you practically drooling at the great Banri begging for you to touch him; he did not share this fantasy. 

“Hell no!” He exclaimed, almost surprised that you’d even dare suggest he would beg, “The hell do you think I am?!” 

“Huh…” You inched back so you were no longer sitting on his cock, looking at the imprint of it in his pajama pants and tapping your chin. “To me, it looks like you’re the one who isn’t in control… So maybe, if you want anything good to happen tonight, you’ll be a good boy and _beg_.” 

Banri gulped, not normally one to feel nervous but knowing that look on your face meant you were serious. 

He was in for a long night. 


	67. Late Start (Tsukioka Tsumugi)

When the first smell to hit your nose was fresh flowers, you knew Tsumugi was still cuddled up in bed beside you. 

You didn’t want to be dramatic but every morning that you woke up next to him you swore you were waking up to an angel, wanting nothing more than to stroke the side of his face and admire how he seemed to glow in the morning sun. There were some mornings where you couldn’t resist, fingers stroking his cheek and a smile finding its way to your face as he subconsciously nuzzled closer. He was generally awake the moment you began to stir, being a rather light sleeper, and this morning is no different as his eyes opened, immediately finding your face.

“Morning…” He mumbled out sleepily, grabbing the hand that was caressing his face, “Sometimes, I feel like I could sleep the day away with you.” 

“I’d say let’s do it but I think Tasuku would have no issue with tossing you over his shoulder and marching you off to practice with him,” Tsumugi laughed at the thought, knowing you were likely correct, but he always found himself feeling snuggly in the morning so he couldn’t help but imagine what it’d be like to spend a morning just loving up on each other. “You on breakfast duty this morning?” 

“If you’d like,” He leaned over to press a kiss to your nose, “Coffee?” 

“Mmm, sounds good. But five more minutes of cuddling.” 

“Five more minutes…” He agreed, pulling you closer to him and bundling the two of you up tighter in the blankets; some mornings this could lead to a little more happening, but today, the two of you were still tired from all the hard work you’d done helping rearrange the storage room with Matsukawa. 

Five minutes turned to ten. 

Ten to thirty. 

Thirty to an entire hour. 

It looked like it would turn out to be a ‘late start’ kind of day, but no one would find you complaining about that. 


	68. Just One Kiss (Hyodo Juza)

Juza was amazed that kissing you seemed to just help him forget about everything. 

He knew there were plenty of jokes about him being simple-minded, true or not, and that he was also relentlessly teased about being hopelessly in love with you. Things like that never bothered him, they weren’t negative traits to have like the mean mug he was born with or his ability to throw hands without a second thought. But to have the ability to make him feel like this, so light and airy and on top of the world, something he had never really felt before.

“Come back…” He muttered as you pulled away, capturing your lips with his again; he was so cute when he got like this, so needy and open about wanting your love, to the point you could really never deny him. Your arms wrapped around his shoulders and you pressed your body as close against him as you could get it, heart fluttering in your chest as you realized how happy you were to have finally made the first move on him. 

“I love you, Juza,” You giggled as you tried to pull away again, with him leaning down to steal a few more sweet kisses before finally having to part. “But we really should start cleaning again…” 

He knows you’re right, and he wants to do his part around the dorm but… your lips were too tempting for him to pass up. 


	69. Card (Ikaruga Misumi)

Misumi couldn’t find any good triangles and he was clearly feeling down about it. 

You weren’t used to seeing your boyfriend in such a depressed state of mind, his usual smile replaced with a thoughtful frown. He was wondering if he really had found every possible triangle he could’ve… He flopped down on your bed and sighed deeply, still unhappy even as you stroked his hair and tried to cheer him up about the potential triangle gold mine he could find tomorrow. The state he was in was unacceptable, but what could you really do to stop it? 

You went on an _adventure_. 

The mall had plenty of supplies stores filled with all the arts and crafts you could possibly need, and after finding a large piece of paper to make a decent card out of you were on your way home. You’d found a bunch of triangular stickers, a triangle-shaped button with a bright pattern on it, and you’d gotten glitter so you could form your own little triangles on the front of the card. You went to work in the living area as Misumi was currently taking a nap in your room, and you didn’t him to see his surprise before it was done. 

You’d cut the large rectangular paper into the shape of a diamond, folding it perfectly in half and giving a look of approval at how smoothly that had gone. You threw the stickers wherever your heart desired as you knew Misumi liked brightly colored chaos, using the glitter on the inner portions of the card; there wouldn’t be a single empty spot that wasn’t filled with some type of special triangle. But you had to write him a special message, too, right? You’d just have to write in multiple lines to make it resemble a triangle, which wouldn’t be too rough but…

What to write? 

“Misumi! Rise and shine!” Misumi reacted to the sound of your voice, instantly sitting up in bed and looking up at you with bleary eyes. He looked so cute and huggable but for now, you ignored the temptation to jump into bed with him and coddle him. “I got a present for you!” 

“A present? Yay~!” You could tell he was still feeling a little down but there was enough excitement in his voice that you were hopeful your little card would do the trick. His eyes practically sparkled as you presented him with a very large, almost gaudy triangle card, taking it from your hands and looking at it with an open mouth. “You made this for me?” 

“I did. I saw you couldn’t find any cool triangles today so I thought I’d make you one! And it’s one-of-a-kind, too, so you’ll make all the other triangle hunters out there jealous! Plus, there’s a message just for you inside.” 

“For me?” Misumi opened the card and you watched nervously as his eyes scanned the lines, reading them over and over until he finally shut the card with a serious look on his face that made your heart drop. He was so unpredictable and odd with his emotions you couldn’t tell exactly what his face was supposed to be saying. “I’m the triangle of your heart…?” 

You knew that wasn’t actually a saying to begin with and began to sweat, wondering if Misumi would see right through your attempt at being cute, but thankfully his serious face changed, his eyes light up and the biggest smile you’d ever seen on it yet forming. You’re even more surprised when you see tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, opening your mouth to apologize but he’s quicker on the draw than you are. He crushes his lips against yours, arms wrapping around your shoulders and pulling you flush against him; there was no hope of escaping his embrace. 

“W-Well I’m glad you liked it!” 

“You went out and made a special triangle just for me~” He dived back in to pepper your lips with quick, excited kisses, “It’s my new favorite triangle! I love you~!” 

If this was how he reacted to something as simple as a homemade card, you think you might have to get into the business of making new triangles for Misumi _every_ day. 


	70. Stereotype (Settsu Banri)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big brother Banri to the rescue!

You really just tried to mind your own business. 

You and Banri were so different that most people never made the association that you were related, and your big brother rarely offered up the information that he was a pesky middle child who likely lashed out for attention. You wouldn’t go as far as saying you were distant from your brother but you weren’t as close as some siblings, with Banri preferring to remain in his own circle and only acknowledging you if he saw you in person at school. 

But his problems became your problems when the wrong sorts of people figured out who you were. 

You weren’t a fighter like he was as much as he tried to teach you, spouting off something like ‘No sibling of mine is gonna get their ass beat!’ and he’d even had dreams of you helping him tag team this one dude he really seemed to hate but you’d never caved. You would leave the fighting to him and you’d continue being the good student who had to work hard to get your grades, trying to blend in with the rest of people in school so you could just make it through. Banri’s reputation had other plans for you, unfortunately. 

“Hey, kid!” 

You wouldn’t have recognized that the shouting was aimed at you if you hadn’t been suddenly yanked back by your arm, stumbling as you’re suddenly pinned against a wall by a boy who looked far older than you. You recognized him as one of the punks Banri used to hang around with before he’d joined the Mankai Company, fear suddenly striking your heart; you knew he’d dropped them like they were hot garbage but did they have a vendetta against him? This had happened more than once but Banri had always been present for that and currently, he was nowhere in sight. 

“Where’s your damn brother? We’ve got a bone to pick with him.” 

“Man, I don’t know. Why don’t you go find him yourself? Or is it you’re afraid of him and you’re pickin’ on me because you know I can’t fight?” Brave words coming from someone who admittedly couldn’t fight to defend themselves and you see the older boys eyebrow twitch in irritation, his grip on your arm only growing tighter. You cringed in pain, worried that it’d leave a bruise you’d have to later explain to your older sister and parents, but thankfully, Banri’s big brother radar had started to go off. 

He tried to walk you home after school as much as he could when he decided to show off, and from time-to-time, he’d even wait for you when he hadn’t attended school with some boba in hand. He hardly let a few days pass without making some type of appearance to come to bother you or brag about something that had happened, so you’re not at surprised when he decided to make his entrance as dramatic as possible. You pressed yourself flat against the wall to not get any knockback as Banri’s fist met the older boys jaw, Banri grabbing hold of you so you wouldn’t also fall over. Your assailant’s grip is released as he tried to gather himself together and you took your station behind your older brother, rubbing your sore arm and hoping he wouldn’t actually kill a man in front of you today. 

“Back the fuck off,” Banri was seething on the inside but he kept his outer appearance cool; there was no goddamn way he’d let this asshole get away with cornering you like that, but he wasn’t gonna make you witness what he had in store for his former acquaintance. “Get lost, losers. I’ll deal with you later.” 

And that they did. 

Your brother must be scarier than you thought as you’d never seen a group of high schools run for the lives faster, tails between their legs, kicking up dust clouds as they tried to get as far as possible from Banri. If you didn’t know about the other facets of his personality you’d say your brother was pretty damn cool, but you quickly begin to fume since it was his fault you’d ended up attacked in the first place!

“You couldn’t just be some nerd, could you? Good at everything so he decides to become a punk to feel alive! You’re a stereotype!” 

“Eh?! Is that how you thank me for savin’ your ass?!” 

“You’re the reason they even bothered me to begin with!” 

You bickered the rest of the way home. 


	71. Protective (Rurikawa Yuki)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more sibling stuff 'cause it's cute!

“Finally. You’re late.” 

“Aw, Yuki, can’t you just be the adorable little brother who’s happy to see me?” 

“Not when you’re late,” He scoffed, performing his normal routine of looking you up and down to see if he can be seen in public with you; you can see that he doesn’t approve of a few choices but he clicks his tongue, telling you that you’ve temporarily passed the test and been given permission to walk with him. If you weren’t so used to your little brother’s attitude, and if you didn’t know how much he loved you, you might be offended. But he’d been the one to invite you out with him today meaning he was likely starting to miss you since he rarely returned home now that he lived at the Mankai dorm. 

“Let’s get shopping! What’s this play gonna be about?” 

Yuki filled you in on the details as you walked through the mall, stopping at shop after shop to look at materials. It had always amused you that he’d taken such a deep interest in fashion and creating his own clothing, to the point he quickly became the most fashionable little sibling any of your friends had seen; the older one was supposed to be cooler, right? So why hadn’t any of his coolness rubbed off on you?! He had told you before not to worry about it but it hadn’t exactly set your worries at ease, as he was just proving that he acted like the older sibling more than you! You were supposed to be the one calming down your little brother, not the other way around. Couldn’t Yuki just let you do your job right?!

“Ooh, I want a pretzel! Let’s take a break.” Yuki rolled his eyes as you offered up the suggestion but you ignored him, knowing that even he needed to rest once in awhile. He sat off to the side with the bags while you ordered your snack, humming happily as you got him something, too, knowing he was probably just as famished. You’d been at it for hours now so he must be getting tired even if he’s young, and since you wanted to walk him back to the dorm you’d need this extra jolt of energy to make it there alive. 

The taunting voices of middle schoolers reach your ears and while you don’t register who it’s aimed at, your life experiences up to that point kicked in and you whipped around. Practically throwing the money at the cashier and gathering the bag of food you stormed over to the three boys who were standing in front of Yuki, looking at him as if he were some sideshow act despite him doing nothing aside from minding his own business. When you walked over the other boys took a few steps back but there was a distasteful look in their eyes that had you tempted to throw hands with them for daring to look at your brother like that. 

“Don’t say anything,” Came Yuki’s calm reply, picking up some of the lighter bags and leaving the rest to you. “We should head back now, I need to get started.” 

You look like you might bite someone’s head off but you do as he requested, mouth wired shut as you pick up the rest of the bags and try to ignore the jeering alongside Yuki. You’d never seen him hurt by the opinions of others but his heart wasn’t made of steel, and you’d heard the anguish and frustration in his voice when he talked about how he should be allowed to be seen as he was. The older sibling instinct in you was kicking up again as you thought about how hard Yuki must have it in school but you don’t want to draw more attention and embarrass him further, knowing he wasn’t the type to appreciate such gestures.

“Thanks for not… making a big deal out of that. I’m used to it.” Yuki was blushing as he said it, your sour mood now partially forgotten due to how cute he looked when he finally allowed his soft side to show; it was a rarity, but still, it meant how much you cared about his feelings had shown. But now that you were alone, you could be embarrassing without making a scene that’d make him never speak to you again. 

“Yuki! They’re probably just jealous because you’re too cute~!” 

“O-Oi!” He wasn’t prepared for the surprise hug you tackled him with but he wasn’t strong enough to pull away, face growing darker at the show of affection. “C-Cut it out!” 

“No! You’re gonna accept my love you little brat and you’re gonna like it!” 

“Ugh,” Yuki stopped struggling, a pout on his face though he finally began to relax, hands resting on your back as he grants you the mercy of a hug. “I already said thank you, so don’t make a big deal out of this.” 

“I won’t tell mom if that’s what you’re implying but… Let me meet your troupe mates.” 

“No.” 

“But I wanna meet a movie star…!” 

“Exactly why you won’t be meeting that hack.” 

“I know how you are and I don’t believe he’s a hack! Please, Yuki!” 

He _really_ didn’t need everyone in his troupe falling all over you but it looked like you had no plans on giving up. 

“Fine. But you’re going to help me with these costumes until your fingers bleed, got it?” 

“Deal!” 


	72. One Track Mind (Usui Masumi)

Masumi knew it was better to knock. 

You’d taught him a thing or two about boundaries and, not wanting to gain your ire, he’d learned to be patient and trust you. You were in a committed relationship with him so there was no need to be jealous of you spending time with other men, or alone, as some people just liked to have that peace. He could easily spend every moment of every day with you but he respected what you wanted, knowing that his pushy behavior might be too much for even someone he loves to bear. You had said his clinginess was another ‘can of worms’ to open since it clearly stemmed from his parents but you’d looked him right in the eyes when you told him that you weren’t ever going to be like them, that you’d be there for him when he needed you, that you weren’t going anywhere-

Thinking about all of that, about how cute you were, made him really want to see you. He knew you were holed up in your room right now doing something or other but if he just popped by for a visit, a quick kiss, a few ‘I love yous’ to tide him over, you probably wouldn’t mind, right? 

His one-track mind had failed him yet again. 

In his excitement he’d forgotten to knock entirely, your door swinging open much to your surprise. You’d been mid slipping into your pants to go find Masumi, wanting to see if he wanted to get lunch with you (moreso what he wanted for lunch, as he’d never deny eating with you) but you’re surprised to see the man in your thoughts appear before your very eyes. 

Staring at you. 

Cheeks turning pink for some reason…

Oh, shit. 

“M-Masumi! Turn around!” You cried out, trying to pull your pants up quicker; he listened to you wordlessly, facing the wall and squeezing his eyes shut for good measure. As beautiful as your body was it’d mean nothing to memorize it now when you clearly didn’t want him to see it, so he’d just have to scrub it from his head until you were ready. When he hears a thump that sounds suspiciously like you falling he whipped around again out of habit, looking at you with a concerned look. 

“Are you alright?!” 

“I’m fine! Turn back!” He listened once again, waiting with his hands stuffed in his pockets for you to finish changing. Your face felt hot and you felt incredibly embarrassed, wondering what had gotten into him for him to just burst into your room like he had. “O-Okay, I’m dressed now.” 

Masumi doesn’t miss a beat, striding across the room to finally be with you like he wanted to from the start; his arms wrapped around your waist and he rested his head on your shoulder, something he often did when he was offering a non-verbal apology. It was an accident, and he had been behaving with his jealous tendencies lately… He probably just had something to talk to you about, so there was no reason to scold him. You patted his head to show everything was fine, giggling at the happy noise he makes knowing you aren’t angry at him. 

“I was gonna come find you to see if you wanted to get lunch.” 

“Of course. Let’s go.” Masumi’s already pulling you out of your room, a thrilled look on his face; you’d been thinking of him just like he’d been thinking of you! You really were a perfect couple, connected through your love for one another. While he’s stuck in his thoughts about how perfect you were and how it was the best decision he’d ever made to dedicate himself to you, you were stumbling along after him, trying to get his attention. 

“Masumi, we have to decide on a place first! Masumi? Masumi!” 


	73. Stargazing (Miyoshi Kazunari)

This was another attempt at getting him to put his phone down. 

“You took enough pictures, Kazu! Plus, you can’t even capture the true beauty of stars in just pictures.” 

“That was pretty poetic!” Kazunari laughed, plopping down onto the soft blanket beside you. “Are you sure I shouldn’t snap a few more?” 

“I’m positive. Don’t you ever think about how much prettier things are when you can see them with your own eyes? Sometimes pictures don’t do things justice, especially not scenery like this.” 

He wasn’t about to disagree with that observation because you were right, seeing how beautiful things were with his own two eyes was why he always wanted to capture the memories in pictures even if it could never live up to the real thing. He had a comment about how you were prettier in person, too, but he didn’t want it to be some backhanded compliment that implied you weren’t pretty in the numerous pictures he had of you on his Inste so he kept quiet. 

“Come cuddle with me, babe! It’s way more romantic if we’re like, snuggled up together!” 

Kazunari laid back on the blanket to stare up at the starry night sky, phone tossed off to the side and turned on silent as he knew you’d strangle him if he tried to check his notifications while you were on a date. It had taken some time but he didn’t feel the same inclination to constantly check his phone, especially not when the two of you were together; any urge he had now instantly dissipated when you laid your head on his bicep like it was a pillow. He turned to look at you with a smile and you smiled back at him, poking his cheek playfully before making him turn to look back up at the glowing night sky. 

“You’re supposed to be watching the stars!” 

“But the stars aren’t nearly as beautiful as you, ya know?” He turned his head again to lean over and press a kiss to your cheek, your interest in the beauty of the moon starting to wane as well since you had an equally beautiful boy lying beside you. “Can’t a guy admire both?” 

“Fine, fine, but if you miss something really cool like a shooting star, don’t blame me!” 


	74. One Kiss (Mikage Hisoka)

“Hisoka, I want a kiss!” 

Your sleepy boyfriend turned to look at you with a slightly raised eyebrow, his facial expression not changing as he wondered exactly what you were after. It was too simple to think it was just a kiss as you normally just went for it, using it to wake him up like he was Sleeping Beauty when you wanted to get his attention. He licked his lips in anticipation though he hadn’t replied to the question, watching you closely as you took a step closer to him. 

“Well? Am I gonna get one?” You pouted, pointing towards your lips. “C’mon, I’m feeling needy today.” 

“...Can I have marshmallows after this?” 

“I can’t believe you’re trying to bargain with me! Are my kisses not sweet enough for you?!” Your theatrics were rivaling Homare’s at the moment, considering he hadn’t meant the question to be immediately connected with your sudden request. He just really wanted marshmallows but now he was feeling guilty even if had hurt your feelings inadvertently. “...There’s a bag I have hidden from Sakyo in my room, but now I need two kisses to remember where it is.” 

Hisoka could do better than that. 

The kiss started off sweet and simple, Hisoka’s lips gliding against yours. They were as soft and sweet as the marshmallows he constantly consumed, much to your delight, and you concluded that kissing him was something you’d never tire of. He pulled away for a brief moment leaving you to whine, positive that you said you required two kisses, but when Hisoka leaned back in you knew he was no longer messing around. The second kiss was full of searing passion, nearly knocking you off your feet with how suddenly aggressive Hisoka was acting. He was already hard to read but you thought he’d just become even more of a mystery since you’d started dating. 

“H-Hisoka...!” You gasped out, pulling away and inhaling sharply as he leaned forward to press a kiss to the corner of your lips. “O-Okay, I get it! Your kisses have paid the toll to enter marshmallow land.” 

Hisoka still had an intense look in his eyes. 

“I’m not done with you yet,” He stated rather seriously, “...I’ll earn those marshmallows.” 

Oh boy, what had you gotten yourself into? 


	75. First Time (Tsukioka Tsumugi) [NSFW]

Tsumugi was feeling a little light-headed. 

It wasn’t just from the wine you shared that night, he didn’t have a low tolerance nor had he even finished one glass, but likely from the position he now found himself in. When you’d invited him back to your place he knew what it meant, he wasn’t stupid, you were dating and hadn’t yet taken that first step, it was clear what you wanted. Hell, he wanted it, too, and what better night to let loose than after a successful show? He had been out celebrating with you and the rest of his troupe but he had nearly been swept out the door by Azuma telling him that ‘our leader deserves to enjoy himself even more, doesn’t?’ which Tsumugi hadn’t entirely understood until he found himself underneath you. 

Your lips were so soft and irresistible he wondered why you hadn’t just shown him mercy and dragged him back to your place immediately, though he felt guilty for the thought as he wanted to congratulate his cast members on their hard work. But you were doing a great job of wiping every other thought from his head except how badly he needed you, his body arching into your touch as your hands slipped under his shirt. He shivered at the sudden cold that hit his body but he pulled away to allow you to slide the t-shirt off, looking rather pleased with yourself that you’d managed to get this far. 

Tsumugi had never been good with relationships while courting or even while actually in them, he’d always found himself making mistakes or making his partner feel lesser. He had canceled dates on you more than once to get more practice in, he spent long days and nights training alongside Tasuku to get in shape for their performances, and in the end, he wouldn’t be surprised if you’d chosen to break up with him. You had done the exact opposite of that, waiting patiently on the sidelines until it was your moment to shine, your moment to steal his attention and make him realize all that he’d missed out on while away from you. 

He gasped into your mouth as your hands traveled lower, tugging at his jeans and beginning to unzip them. He became all too aware of how hard he was, of how he desperately wanted to feel how tight and warm it was inside you, but he bit back any demand to go faster. Tsumugi enjoyed seeing you take the lead like you were, enjoyed the feeling of confident hands stripping him off all his clothing; he quickly realized that while his were shedding quickly yours were still in place, a fact that had to be changed now that you’d nearly completely undressed him. 

“My turn,” He whispered against your lips, pressing another quick kiss before lifting your shirt over your head. 

As predicted, your upper body was a beautiful sight to see, one that he was sure would be burned into his memory whenever he felt needy at night. He leaned forward to press feather-light kisses to your chest, dick twitching in his underwear as you let out a soft moan when his lips brush against one of your hardening nipples. You squeaked as he took one into his mouth, tongue gently rolling it over and over as he carefully observed your reaction. Your fingers wove their way into his hair and your lower body ground against him again, beginning to reach his level of desperate and needy. If you didn’t get relief soon you might burst. 

“We should move to the bedroom…” You suggested, but he didn’t feel much like moving now, his mouth going to work over your neglected nipple; your sharp intake of breath told him he was making all the right moves, but you restrained your need for pleasure, pulling yourself off his lap with all the willpower you had left to lead him to your bed. He watched you begin to strip off the rest of your clothes, leaving him to stare at your bare ass as he followed you to your room; he wasn’t generally the aggressive type, and that wouldn’t be changing tonight, but he’s the first to make a move as he pushes you down on the bed. 

He finds himself comfortably between your legs, rubbing against your warmth and basking in the moans you’re blessing him with. His underwear was hastily pulled off and tossed who knows where, a problem for morning him to worry about most likely. All he cared about now was pleasing the person who was crying out for his touch, pulling him in for hasty, passionate kisses, unwilling to let him part from them for even a second. There’s so much more than he wants to do to you, so much of you memorize, but you quickly rustle around in your bedside drawer to pull out the condom which told him one thing: you were not willing to wait any longer. 

He’d have to make you a mess with just his mouth some other time. 

“Tsumu,” You gasped out his name as he pressed inside you carefully, his eyes shutting as he shivered in pleasure. 

You were tight and warm and everything he could have possibly dreamed about, his brain fuzzing over completely now as his body went to auto-pilot. He leaned down to capture your lips with his one last time, not parting until he felt you buck your hips up to signal you were ready for more movement on his part. His pace stayed steady as his mouth went back to your chest, his kisses just as soft as before as his dick throbbed inside of you. It had been awhile since he’d done this with someone else and he had no doubt that he wouldn’t last long, but that was all the more reason to take it slow and allow himself to enjoy the sensation of being inside you. 

Your moans and whimpers kept pulling him closer and closer to the edge with each thrust, your gasp as his mouth latches onto one nipple while his fingers play with the other the real final touch to his orgasm. Luckily for him, his previous actions had surprised you enough that you were sent tumbling over the edge first, the feeling of your walls clenching around him as you came making him let out a deep groan even as he tried to keep his pace steady. He had never suspected when you first entered his life that you’d make such a mess of him and yet here he was, panting, a little shaky, and basking in the afterglow of having sex with the person he loved.

“We should do that more often,” You joked after he’d pulled out of you, tying the condom up and tossing it into your wastebasket. “I should take care of that tomorrow but just having one little-used condom in there feels like a waste… Ready for round two?” 

You’d barely given him a minute to recover but the mischievous smile on your face told him you weren’t kidding. He had just finished being on stage after performing all week and yet he was more filled with energy than he knew what to do with, the hungry, eager look in your eyes all too contagious. 

“I’m ready when you are,” He purred out, finding his way back to your bed, and you took his words as a challenge. He thought you wouldn’t tire him out? 

“You better not bite off more than you can chew, my love, because I’m nowhere near done with you.”


	76. Meant to Be (Homare Arisugawa)

This scene was all too familiar. 

A heavyweight had been dropped on his chest and he wasn’t strong enough to lift it, staring at you with slightly widened eyes as emotion poured forth. Emotion he didn’t know how to stop, as he hadn’t realized why his words had hurt you in such a way. He knew he’d been called rather harsh and that he could stick his foot in his mouth but he never had ill intent, least of all towards you, the one who held his heart in their hands. He revises the conversation you’d just had over and over, trying to pinpoint the problem, trying to understand from your point of view why his words had turned into weapons, but he was drawing a blank. 

_‘Please don’t leave me alone,’_ He wanted to say, _‘Please, I’m sorry for whatever I’ve done to upset you. Please, forgive me. Please.’_

He couldn’t hear those same words from your lips, confirming that your love for him was gone, telling him that you wanted nothing more to do with him. He couldn’t bear that thought of living in such a colorless, uninspired world, something that would surely happen should he lose you now. The great loss he had suffered early on in his life had only made him all the more desperate to grasp onto the good that fell into his lap, and even now, he had to wonder if he was meant to have that good or if it was just destined to constantly slip through his fingers. 

Can this be talked through? Would you even be willing to talk to him after he’s been doing nothing but openly gape at you for the last minute or so as tears dripped down your cheeks? He wished he could comfort you but he no longer felt he had the right to, not when he had been the one to cause such a scene. But he couldn’t leave you alone, either. Perhaps he had a mechanical heart, perhaps he was not meant to love and be loved in his lifetime, but he couldn’t let you suffer in silence. He would sit and suffer alongside you. 

“F-Forgive me,” He stuttered out, the only phrase he could manage to put together, “I never meant to-” 

“Homare, just…” You held up a hand, “I don’t want to talk right now. Can I just have some time alone?” 

He wanted to weep, his resolve to stay by your side suddenly crashing down as he realized that perhaps leaving you alone was the right choice. He didn’t deserve your company any longer, he deserved to wallow in his own self-pity, not deserving to see your full beauty once you’d pulled yourself back together. It became clear to him that his presence was only a hindrance to your recovery process and he leaves you be without another word, the weight on his chest removed and replaced with complete emptiness. 

Empty.

Alone.

This was simply how it was meant to be. 


	77. Clumsy (Hyodo Juza) [NSFW]

Juza doesn’t have a single clue what he’s doing. 

He’d just been following his instinct up until this point, following your lead closely while also being cautious of his strength. He thought it would be all too easy to accidentally hurt you and ruin the mood, but he hadn’t even realized that him flipping you onto your back (to give him a better angle to kiss you at) would rile you up so much. The kiss had deepened, your tongue meeting his, and it was all over for his hormones. He’d been having dreams like this for months now, dreams where he was seductive and alluring and he made you cry out his name but dreams were called dreams for a reason. 

He was lost and had no idea what to do. 

“Juza, baby, do you wanna keep going?” You looked up at him curiously as he had just stopped moved without saying anything, his brows furrowed as he looked like he was deep in thought about something. Your words had snagged his attention and he leaned into your touch when you cupped his cheek, thumb stroking the surprisingly soft skin on his face. “I wouldn’t mind going… all the way, if that’s what you want, too.” 

God, he never wanted anything more in his life. 

“…If you want someone like me,” He thought that he probably sounded stupid but you never made him feel the way, never talked down to him or told him he was less than. It was one of the countless reasons he’d fallen in love with you, why he saw you in this way and why he wanted to make the first time something special. You were finally left alone together, the time to do this without having to rush or be afraid of being walked in on was now and yet he was still careful to see 

“Why wouldn’t I want someone as sweet and cute as you?” You teased, hand moving to cradle the back of his head before you pull him down for another kiss. “You can’t just climb on top of me like that and expect me not to get turned on.” 

He’s glad that you’re confident enough to talk because the minute you’d called him cute, his head emptied of all thoughts that weren’t centered around the fact he was about to see you naked. You could see the eagerness in his eyes as they drifted down your body, as if he was already imagining it despite the fact he was in the perfect position to undress you if he wanted. You grabbed ahold of his hands and tucked them under your shirt, smirking as you could see the blush rise to his cheeks; he wasn’t about to turn back now though, once again following your lead as he pulled your shirt off. 

He thinks his heart might’ve actually stopped. 

You were so beautiful he wanted to memorize everything about you, everything about this moment, but you don’t let him admire for too long. You muscle him out of his shirt, his jacket long since forgotten as you’d had him discard it the minute you were in your bedroom. You take your sweet time with undressing Juza as there was a lot to admire there, stopping yourself from drooling over how perfect his abs were; you were sure you’d think he’s perfect whether he had that beautiful v-line or not, but it was a nice sight to admire since it was there. You can feel Juza beginning to shift around nervously as you plant fluttery kisses all over his chest, going down to his stomach and stopping at the hem of his pants. 

If that dick outline was telling you anything, it was that you were in for a fun time when Juza finally got some confidence in himself. But you had no problem being patient with him as you were just as nervous, knowing this was the first time you’d been seeing each other intimately like this. 

“I can take this off, right?” 

Juza nodded his head, pretty sure he’d forgotten the entire alphabet at that point as nothing was making sense in his head. Your face was right next to his dick, and soon, his dick wouldn’t even be hidden behind anything. It’d just be out in the open for you to see. With your eyes. He couldn’t look at you between his legs without the fire in his belly suddenly intensifying so he looked away, hissing as the cool air hit his lower body. He still wouldn’t look at you until he suddenly felt your tongue lick along the underside of his cock, along a sensitive vein that had him throwing back his head in pleasure. 

“Just relax…” You hummed out, tongue flicking over the head, “It’ll feel even better when you’re inside me.” 

Juza doesn’t know how you manage to talk like that when he was a total mess internally and externally, but he sat up in the bed after you moved away from him. He watched with intense interest as you stripped yourself of the remainder of your clothing, teasingly wiggling your butt in his direction and watching his dick move in response. He seemed self-conscious again but you reassured him once more there was nothing to be embarrassed about, ripping open the condom and slipping it on as you doubted he had the fine motor skills to do it right now. 

You’re more than ready yourself to have him inside of you, pushing him back on the bed and crawling on top. As hot as it was to have him on top of you like he had been earlier this position was easier to handle when it came to your height, and there’s a look of awe on his face as he watches you slowly lower yourself onto his hardened length. You squeezed your eyes shut as you feel him stretch you, the feeling both painful and fulfilling at the same time. Juza’s mirroring your expression but for a different reason, his fingers digging into the blanket on your bed as he willed himself not to instantly come like he wanted to.

Fuck, you felt so good wrapped around him, so much better than his hand or his dreams could possibly imitate. And it wasn’t just the fact he had someone to fuck now, it was because it was you that it felt so good; there was no way he’d ever feel this good with someone he didn’t love, with someone who didn’t love him, he didn’t even want to think about losing his virginity to anyone else. Which, well, wouldn’t ever happen now that his cock was buried deep inside you. 

It took some time to get used to each other, to find a common rhythm of movement, but once you got the hang of it you could feel the heat pooling in your core. Juza was doing his best to match your speed, hands squeezing your hips and pulling you back down to take every bit of him you could. You reached down to begin playing with your warmth knowing that Juza wouldn’t last much longer if his face was anything to go by, but he doesn’t let you touch yourself for long, noticing what you were doing and swatting your hand away. You were about to pout and complain when his fingers simply replace yours, copying the movements your fingers had been making and looking rather pleased at your reaction. 

It’s almost like a race to see who can finish first, Juza toying with your sensitive spot and your walls squeezing tightly around him as you cried his name out like a mantra. Your thrusts were getting sloppy but he almost found it too easy to continue on now that you were losing energy, letting out a deep groan of pleasure as something finally snaps and he spills over the edge. You come at practically the same time as groan was almost too sexy for you to deal with, not to mention his fingers were actually quite deft when he stopped overthinking things. Your body feels like it’s turning to mush as you slide Juza’s cock out of you, discarding the condom in the bathroom and stumbling back into the room so you could finally cuddle with your boyfriend. 

“I love you, Juza,” You still managed to say things like that so much easier than he could, but then again, he hadn’t had the same experiences that you had. He wrapped you up in his arms and kissed your temple, not wanting to you to move away to put your clothes back on just yet; the feeling of your bare skin on his was addicting, intimate, and he wanted to relish in the feeling for a little longer. 

“…Love you, too,” He finally muttered back, eyes sliding shut though his grip on you doesn’t loosen. “Don’t know how you could love a punk like me but I’ll take it.” 

“There’s a lot to love about you, actually, and I’d be happy to list the reasons when we wake up again.” 


	78. Reliable Older Sibling (Sumeragi Tenma)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we continue to add to the sibling reader universe!!

Tenma never got to see you anymore. 

When he was still living at home you were also busy, off on photoshoots or hanging out with your friends while you had the time to, but you always made an effort to be there when he was home from school. In all honesty, there were days where he viewed you as more of a parent than your actual parents because as far back as he can remember it was you helping him with his homework, you cooking dinner for him and making his lunches, and you who rattled off a bedtime story and tucked him into bed every night. Your jobs tended to be local so perhaps it was just because you had more leeway than your parents did but Tenma realized how much lonelier it would’ve been had you not been around at all. 

But now that he’d moved into the dorm, he felt like it’d been months. You’d met up for lunch briefly after his audition to ask about the troupe and how things were going, but that had lasted so briefly as he had to return to practice that he felt it was insufficient. He missed having movie nights where you watched the stupidest comedies with a shared bowl of popcorn, laughing as he critiqued the technique or the camera angles or dished out secrets he heard about the lead actor. He missed hearing you talk about your photoshoots and how your clumsiness occasionally worked against you, or what a jerk the photographer was (so that he knows to never accept a job from them). He really just missed having this close relationship, scared that if you drifted away from him he’d never get you back. 

Tenma decided to give you a call, just to see what you were up to since he had a few moments of free time. 

“That’s a stupid thing to worry about.” 

Oh right, the two of you were cut from the same cloth when it comes to emotional things. 

“Geez, I knew I shouldn’t have said anything,” Tenma rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, suddenly feeling like it was a stupid thing to worry about; you were family, weren’t you? It wouldn’t be that easy to break a bond like that after all you’d gone through together. But still…

“If you’re so worried about it, why don’t we try to make lunch or dinner a weekly thing, hm? We’ve gotta keep at least one day during the week free for each other! I’m sure we’ll have a great time trying to sort our schedules out but I do miss my pain in the butt little brother.” 

“You’re the pain…” He grumbled back, knowing there was no point in arguing because you’d win. The older sibling always won is what you’d said to him and he had yet to prove you wrong, but perhaps it was just because of the huge amount of respect he had for you. “But yeah, I think I can manage that. At least when I’m not away filming.” 

“Sounds like a deal! Text me what your week looks like and I’ll let you know a good day. Bye, Tenten~!” 

“Ugh, don’t call me that. Bye,” He sighed as he hung up the phone, looking slightly disgruntled but knowing he’d at least managed to be honest about it. He couldn’t imagine having a phone call like that with his parents, where he admitted he missed them and wanted to spend time with them, so at least he had you to rely on. 

Just like he always could. 


	79. Nurse (Yukishiro Azuma)

Azuma couldn’t say he disliked being taken care of. 

He took such careful care of himself that he wasn’t one who fell ill very often, but when he did, he always felt so sluggish and awful it was difficult to care for himself. It was as though his body didn’t know how to handle it since it was such a rarity and though he didn’t worry about it often when he woke up that morning with a deeply unsettled feeling he knew he wasn’t going to have a productive day. He couldn’t even find the energy to drag himself out of bed to get the basic necessity of water. 

“Wow, you’re really burning up...” You were a little perturbed at seeing him look so frail and sickly, knowing he must be feeling truly awful if he was reaching out for help like this. He seemed to enjoy the feeling of your cool skin against his forehead and you decided to get him a cold washrag to lay on it, coming back from the kitchen after requesting Omi to make some type of soup that might help revitalize your exhausted boyfriend. 

“Just having you by my side is making me feel better.” You’re unsurprised that Azuma sounds just as seductive sick as he does when he’s feeling well, his hand reaching up to stroke your cheek in a loving gesture that doesn’t last nearly long enough. His face is flushed and you hand him the cold water bottle you’d just retrieved, urging him to take a few sips so that his body had something to work with. You were worried about him becoming too dehydrated, knowing he also had no food in this stomach at this point despite the fact it was nearly dinner time, and he seemed to only be growing weaker. “This is normal for me when I’m sick, I promise. I wouldn’t lie to you.” 

“Either way I’m staying with you.” 

“But what if you get sick with me? I’m not very good at being a caretaker...” His quiet chuckle turned into a cough and you gave him a look that said ‘don’t push yourself’. Perhaps he wasn’t as good at taking care of others but if you were to get sick, too, he probably wouldn’t want to leave your side either. “Well, if you’re going to get sick for my sake, why not come lay beside me?” 

“Well, Omi said he’d text me when the soup was done so I could get it for you... So just for a little while.” 

You said this as though you could ever deny cuddling up with Azuma, carefully making your way to the other side of the bed and slipping into the comfort of his covers. Once he recovered a bit more you should probably wash his sheets for him to get rid of the germs, perhaps his whole room could use the decontamination treatment. While you’re stuck in your thoughts Azuma removed the rag from his head, not caring about how overheated his body was as he wanted nothing more than to feel your arms around him. He’d been like this as a child, too, desperate for the comfort of his parents when he was sick; when he’d lost them he had no one to comfort him while he was feeling awful, and now that he’d finally found that person who could bring him that comfort while he was feeling his lowest he would cherish it even more. 

“Relax. Come back down to earth with me for now, won’t you?” He whispered, successfully breaking you from your reverie. “Allow me to have all your attention, I’m feeling quite needy after all.” 

“C’mere, baby,” You cooed playfully, running your fingers through his silky hair. “Of course I’ll give you anything you want.” 

It was no different than normal, and yet he felt truly at peace right now. 


	80. Stern (Furuichi Sakyo)

This family meeting felt intense. 

Your oldest son, who must just hit ten years old, was looking at his father with hopeful eyes while you cradled your daughter in your arms, humming softly so she’d stay asleep. Sakyo didn’t like making decisions without you even when you told him you didn’t really mind since you trusted his judgment, he was far stingier than you were and tended to take on the ‘bad cop’ role, but your son had also wanted you there just so you might talk some sense into his father. 

This family meeting was _rapidly_ going downhill. 

“You’re too young. You’re not going and that’s it,” Sakyo’s tone wasn’t angry but it did have an air of finality to it, a warning for your child not to keep pressing onward, but he hadn’t developed the same sense that you had just yet. 

“B-But-!” Your son turned to look at you with hopeful eyes but Sakyo is quick to cut you off before you can so much as a say a word. 

“Do _not_ look at them when I already told you no.” His arms were crossed now, the situation looking more and more dire on your son's part. You shoot him an apologetic smile but you had planned on agreeing with his father anyway, as you weren’t really comfortable with him being away for so long when he was as young as he was. You probably could’ve worded it a little nicer than Sakyo had but once something had been decided at an official family meeting, there was no going back from there. 

This felt like something straight out of a yakuza movie but you don’t mention that out loud, knowing how hard Sakyo worked to keep his work life from interfering with his family life. He had been very careful about tucking you away and keeping what your children looked like hidden from just about everyone, the only people who ever seemed to come around being Sakoda (who was babysitter #1 who the kids loved to play with) and Azami (babysitter #2 who made sure the house wouldn’t be burnt down by the time you and Sakyo were home). They had also been known to attend family meetings from time to time but there was more feuding if they got involved, as Azami liked to go against Sakyo’s opinion just to get on his nerves while Sakoda agreed with anything his boss had to say. 

What an interesting little family you’d married yourself into. 

“I know you’re upset but you’ll understand when you’re older. Do you want us to get rent a movie we can all watch together tonight?” 

“No. I don’t wanna do anything!” He stormed off to his room and you could see Sakyo twitching, probably about to demand your son come back and apologize to you but you held up your free hand. 

“Leave him be. You know he always says sorry when he’s done being upset... Kind of like you, actually.” 

“I don’t ever raise my voice to you.” 

“That’s fair, but you _do_ get a little feisty and harsh, so... Let’s just give him some time. I should start dinner, too...” Sakyo wordlessly took your daughter from your arms, face softening as he gently cradled her against his chest, “You always look so cute when you hold her.” 

“...Aren’t you supposed to be cooking?” 

“I’ll make sure to eat your portion if you wanna play tough guy.” 


	81. Offguard (Hyodo Juza)

Juza knew he wasn’t bright, but he didn’t think he’d ever stoop to this level of stupidity. 

He’d been asked to retrieve something from you as you weren’t answering your texts from any of the other troupe members, and since he was the most agreeable, he was asked tasked with the important retrieval mission. He was slightly curious (and maybe a little worried) about why you hadn’t been replying, figuring you might’ve had a late night and chose to sleep in that morning. He even knocks before he enters your room though you can’t be blamed if you didn’t hear him as it was uncharacteristically gentle, and he even slowly opened the door just in case you were still resting as he was sure he could find what he needed without waking you. 

You stopped your movements abruptly as your door opened, yours and Juza’s eyes meeting for a very awkward moment. You only had your underwear on and had been midway putting a shirt on when he’d started to open your door and your sleep-addled brain hadn’t reacted quickly enough, with the two of you now in some sort of staring contest. Juza’s mouth hung open slightly and the hamster wheel in his brain, which had slowed to a stop, was suddenly running full force again. He whipped around and slammed his shoulder into the doorframe as he made his quick exit, shutting the door so hard it felt like your entire room was shaking. 

“J-Just wait outside the door!” You called out sleepily, not even having the energy to be embarrassed even if your face was beginning to grow hotter; the brief look of shame at seeing you half-clothed had your thoughts reeling, wondering exactly what he was thinking about. Would you be the subject of his fantasies tonight? You sure hoped so. 

“I-I’m...!” Juza’s face was still as red as the strawberry jam he loved to eat, a playful smile making its way to your face at his clear attempt at an apology. He just wasn’t the devious type who would purposely do such a thing, after all, and he looked so full of shame that you thought he might go into a self-deprecating tangent that would put Muku’s shenanigans to shame. 

“I accept your apology, Juza. Come on, the others are waiting, yeah?” Juza knew that everyone downstairs would easily be able to read the look on his face to know something had happened but he was more concerned about no longer being alone with you, as he needed something, anything, to distract him from the image of your half-naked form that repeatedly popped into his head. He started to head towards the stairs when he heard you giggle, his body tensing up as he realized you weren’t about to let him get away from you that easily. 

At least your teasing was more tolerable than Banri’s. 

“Do you... need something from me?” He glanced back at you briefly but was still unable to meet your gaze, and you knew you’d have a good bit of fun with him the rest of today. He should make his reactions less cute if he didn’t want you to tease him relentlessly. 

“I just have a question... Did that underwear make my butt look good?” 

Juza nearly fell down the stairs. 


	82. Interruption (Settsu Banri)

“Banri, gimme a kiss.” 

“What do I get out of it?” 

“You get a kiss from me, you asshole.” 

You don’t know why you’d ever expected your boyfriend to be the cute, complacent type who says ‘of course!’ when you ask for a simple show of affection. You knew exactly what you were getting into when you started dating him and though you couldn’t say he was never romantic, he certainly wasn’t the extra fluffy and sweet type of boyfriend. Still, you loved him dearly and would very much like if he’d just kiss you without causing a fuss. 

When you leaned in to get steal a kiss anyway Banri nipped at your lower lip, causing you to growl out in annoyance; he was mostly rejecting you because he was in the middle of playing some fighting game with Itaru, but you didn’t care. You playfully slapped the controller from his hand and ignored the annoyed exclamation he cried out, placing yourself comfortably on his lap and ignoring the scowl on his face. 

“What the hell was that for?” 

“I said I wanted a kiss!” 

“Are you some type of spoiled ass kid now?” 

“If you wanna talk spoiled brats you’d be at the top of the list!” 

Banri doesn’t need to hear another word leave your mouth to convince him to shut you up, smothering your lips with his, biting your bottom one again to show he wasn’t about to go easy on you. But you always liked him a little better when he had some fight in him, moaning into the kiss in a way you knew he found irresistible. He groaned back, unwilling to pull away now when you were trying to push every one of his buttons. If it was a challenge of wills he’d show you he’d come out on top, he’d give you the kiss of a damn lifetime! 

Thankfully Itaru won that match, no thanks to his easily baited co-op partner.


	83. No More Tears (Arisugawa Homare)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to Chapter 76: Meant to Be!

Homare hadn’t gotten a lick of sleep that night.

Even with the likes of Azuma and Tsumugi trying to soothe his frayed nerves he was far too anxious to slumber, staring at his phone, pacing in his room, wondering when he’d hear from you again. He’d gone over his insensitive words repeatedly, recognizing where he might have went wrong, where the negative interpretation had come in through no fault of your own. His ability to put his foot in his mouth seemed to increase with age and he found himself considering just sewing his mouth shut so his words may never hurt you again.

Fear had struck him so deeply that he knew it would not be easy to be rid of it.

And yet the sight of your face the next morning, as somber as it was, makes his heart leap in his chest. He wanted to greet you as he normally did with an enthusiastic kiss to the lips and then a few more to your cheeks for good measure but he felt he didn’t have the right any longer. You seemed a bit disappointed but didn’t say anything, simply greeting him with a nod as he allowed you to step into his room. You sat on his bed and clearly expected him to follow you, his anxiety quickly returning as he felt like he was being rapidly pulled back in time yet again. Was the look on your face really that similar to his exes before she’d left him or was he just imagining things? How deeply had his words wounded you? Was he overreacting or just bracing himself for the inevitable yet again?

“Homare, I can already tell you’re thinking too much.”

“My name doesn’t deserve to be on your lips,” He gathered the courage to grab your hands, pulling them to his chest, “I want nothing more than to apologize to you, for the rest of my days if you request it. My words were that of a fool who hadn’t realized all he had to lose.”

You don’t pull away from his touch which is comforting, squeezing his soft and slightly sweaty hands. You can see the bags under his eyes and how his hair had been hastily combed down to look approachable after you’d knocked, wondering if he got any sleep at all. As hurt as you were yesterday you had sent him away to sort out your own feelings, no wanting Homare to suffer with you while you tried to work through your conflicted emotions. Looking at him now perhaps he’d gotten the wrong idea, not understanding that you just needed some time alone which was perfectly normal after arguing with a significant other.

“Do you, uh, do you understand what made me so upset yesterday? Like, you do understand why saying something like that made me cry?”

“I’ve thought about it all night, it was the only thing my mind could focus on. It is precisely why I can apologize without hesitation! But if you still wish to… If you wish to…” He couldn’t get the words out, he couldn’t imagine a future where you weren’t by his side and he truly didn’t want to. But your happiness came before anything, and if it’d make you happiest to no longer have to see his wretched face or listen to a single line of his poetry again, than he’d sacrifice his happiness for yours.

“I know you’re an actor and all, but don’t get dramatic,” There’s a hint of a smile on your face even if there’s still some tension in the room, hands still clasped together, “I love you, Homare. I love you and I’m not giving up on us even if we hit a few bumps in the road… I just thought it was important you knew that.”

“…So you don’t wish to end our relationship?”

“Of course not. It was just one little mistake, and luckily for you, I know exactly how you are when you go on your tangents. You could use a little humbling.” Your teasing tone is the most relieving sound he’d ever heard and his shoulders slumped, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes as he realized it was in his head. He would have to work carefully to regain your trust, to understand the implications of his words before they left his mouth, but he knew it was something he could work on.

“Thank you for this second chance, my dearest,” He brought your hands to his face, his soft lips leaving a trail of kisses across the knuckles of both of your hands. “I won’t be letting you down again!”

“I look forward to my apology poem,” You leaned over to kiss his cheek, “In fact, I think I should have an entire book of poems just about me. What do you think?”

His nerves have calmed. His heart has returned to his chest from his throat. You’re full-on smiling now, filling him with endless inspiration that he’d start using to write the minute you parted. 

“That’s the easiest thing you could ask of me, my rose, for poetry comes all too easy for a man as deeply in love as I.”


	84. Nightmares (Takato Tasuku)

Tasuku’s nightmares were always jarring and surreal. 

He had the normal set of things he was nervous about in reality but in his dreams, the unknown scared him more than anything, the moving shapes in the dark and the looming uncertainty of where his steps were taking him. His nightmares were always abstract leaving him unable to pinpoint the exact moment where things went wrong or why they even formed to begin with. He wasn’t one to toss and turn in bed but he did talk in his sleep, and from your spot beside him you could hear the clear agitation in his words that weren’t making any sense. 

“Hey, hey, babe…” You shook one of his well-toned arms, fingers softly prodding at his flesh as you didn’t want to wake him too violently. “…You’re having a nightmare and your sleep talking is driving me crazy.” 

Tasuku wasn’t a light sleeper by any means but he was sure dream him wanted some desperate escape and that was why your voice had reached him, shaking him of his temporary anxieties as his eyes opened. It only takes a moment for them to adjust to the dark, darting to your face looming nearby with a concerned look on it. 

“…You okay?” Your voice is laced with sleep and he can tell you’re exhausted, having just gotten home from a late shift at work. He felt guilty immediately despite being unable to control his dreams or his sleep-talking, choosing instead to roll over onto his side facing away from you. 

“I’m fine. Go back to sleep.” It was entirely a lie, any fear he’d felt had been diminished once he was back in the waking world, but he felt slightly unsettled at the thought of falling asleep just to deal with it all over again. 

“I don’t believe you.” You rolled your eyes, knowing he might not be able to see the action but he knew it was happening. You untangled yourself from the blankets and wiggled closer to him, arm slinging across his waist as you press your face into his back. God, was every part of this man muscular? It would’ve been far cuter if he’d been the one to cuddle up to you but he wasn’t someone who was always physically affectionate, especially when he needed comfort. But you’d be happy to talk some sense into him tomorrow morning when your eyes didn’t feel so heavy, just doing your best to show him that you were right there beside him. 

“…I’m fine,” He reassured you in a gentle tone, one of his hands coming up to clasp the one near his stomach; he was acknowledging your comforting gesture which brought him an odd amount of comfort that he hadn’t expected. He had never been the type to want to be kissed or cuddled when he was upset but somehow coming from you it was less condescending and more genuine concern for his well-being. He knew you cared and even if he had a hard time telling you all the sweet thoughts that drifted through his head as he admired you on the daily, he’d been slowly opening up more, getting used to speaking in your love language. “Goodnight.” 

“…’Night,” You mumbled, practically asleep already, “See you in the morning…” 

With that last comforting thought, he also drifted off to sleep, pleased to see that you somehow managed to chase his nightmares away. 


	85. Sick (Nanao Taichi)

Taichi tried very hard to hide the fact he was sick. 

He was a little quieter than normal but it’s not like you’d never had a moment of peaceful silence together, holding hands and enjoying each other’s company as you took a walk. You’d noticed he looked like he was sweating a little bit more than usual considering how nice the weather was lately but whenever you asked, he changed the subject as quickly as he could, brushing off your concerns and insisting he could still take you on this date. 

He just really hated disappointing you but his fever was starting to get to him.

He was finding it harder and harder to focus on the words coming from your mouth, tripping over his own two feet and eventually falling flat on his face. It’s at that point you’re tired of his facade, telling him with a pout that he should’ve told you he wasn’t feeling well. He ven continues to insist he’s fine despite the nosebleed he’s suffering from and the fact he’s shaking on his feet, having to rely on you to help him the rest of the way home. He’s sputtering out apologies, teary-eyed about having ruined the date, hoping you’ll forgive him and understanding if you want to break up with him after such a terrible day. 

“Hush,” You laid him down on your couch, grabbing a spare cloth from the kitchen and soaking it in cool water to help cool him off. “Didn’t you tell me you wanted to be spoiled?” 

“Y-Yeah,” The blush rising to his cheeks is more from overall embarrassment than your statement being incorrect, but he tilted his head in your direction as you placed the rag across his forehead, sighing at the instant relief he felt. His body felt much hotter than he wanted it to and as worked up as he was getting, your presence was rather calming. “Man, my whole body is killing me. Sorry, I don’t w-want to bother you but-”

“I’ll get you aspirin and some water, just lay back and relax, baby.” He felt like his heart might’ve stopped when you called him ‘baby’, still adoring every moment where you made him feel special and seen. Petnames had been one of his favorite parts of getting into a relationship because it was a special name that only you could call him, and he had special ones for you, too! No one else got to call you babe, or my love, or angel, those were names that were reserved for him! 

Maybe he could enjoy a little pampering by your hands, soaking in how you cooed over him and sat beside him while he rested. You even picked out his favorite movie for the two of you to watch together and asked if there was anything he might want for dinner, tempted to head out to the store to buy medicine specifically catered to his symptoms so he can feel better. 

“But I want you to stay with me,” He tried to keep the whininess out of his voice but it was present, making him sound almost like a pouty child who’s ready to throw a fit if his mom doesn’t read him one last bedtime story. “Sorry, I just… I feel way better when you’re right next to me!” 

“Okay, okay,” You smoothed his hair back, switching out the cloth for a fresh one and pleased to feel that his body is continuing to cool down. “If you’re not better by tomorrow than I’ll be going to the store and you can just cry until I’m back, got it? I love spending time with you too but I want to make sure you get better!” 

Oh, he might cry. You were that concerned for him?!

“I love you,” He sniffled, feeling a little more pathetic now that you’d talked some sense into him regarding the medicine; it really was petty for him to feel so disappointed that he wouldn’t get to be babied by you the entire time he was sick, but his heart was still soaring from all the love you were showing him.

“I love you too, baby,” He leaned into your cool touch as you cupped his cheek, planting a kiss on your fingers and pressing it to his lips that way. “Now stop worrying about anything but getting better ‘cause I’m here right now! That drama series we watch has a new episode coming out tonight.” 

“No way! But if Ikumi doesn’t choose Jota I’ll feel even worse…!” You giggled at him, patting his arm as he dramatically threw an arm across his face.

“Don’t worry, they’ll definitely get back together. They’re meant to be, just like us.”

His entire face is beet red again, making you wonder if you should’ve ignored his pleas and went to the store for medicine anyway. 


	86. Whipped? (Hyodo Juza)

“Juza, can I have a kiss?” 

It was still overwhelming for Juza to know that he could kiss you whenever he wanted, but the fact you liked to request kisses from him with that cute, innocent look on your face? Especially knowing that most shows of affection always make him blush, and likely always will, despite how long you’d been together… You were mischievous, teasing, and he would love to kiss you. But you’re currently in the kitchen cooking with Omi, while other members of the troupe are idling around, chatting about their days or talking about practicing together. 

“…Are you sure?” 

“You’re really somethin’ sometimes,” You laughed, knowing his discomfort wasn’t with kissing you but with the fact the others would be relentless once they saw the obvious show of affection. You’d be teased without a doubt as well but it would be worth it to have one sweet kiss from your gentle boyfriend, and without waiting any longer, you pulled him down by his shirt collar so you were eye level. This attracted the attention of a few of the others, and you can see the surprised looks on their faces as you cupped Juza’s cheeks with your hands and planted a quick kiss to his lips; he might’ve been the one a little reluctant to kiss in front of the others but he’s also the one who lingered a bit longer, not quite wanting the kiss to end. 

Omi’s chuckle brings Juza back to reality, back to the fact that there were multiple people watching (most with _very_ jealous expressions on their faces) while you looked quite happy. 

“Juza really likes rubbing the fact he’s dating a total cutie in our face!” Taichi whined, wishing he had his own significant other to smooch, “I’m so jealous!” 

“…I have to confess, you didn’t seem to the type to enjoy PDA,” Azuma stated with an amused expression, “But I suppose none of us should’ve doubted the power of young love.”

“More like Hyodo is just whipped,” Banri scoffed, but Juza doesn’t bother glancing in his direction as you pulled him over to help you set the table for Omi. Juza didn’t tend to listen to his troupe leader when you were around, and right now, his thoughts were almost entirely focused on thinking about you. He really wanted to kiss you again, and probably again after that, but he preferred to do it in private so he wouldn’t have to hear any extra commentary from the peanut gallery. 

“Being in love and being whipped are two different things. But they can be one and the same in certain relationships,” Azuma observed the two of you moving around each other, Juza handing you plates and utensils while you spread them evenly across the table. “They’re cute, aren’t they?” 

“They are,” Omi agreed as he stirred the rice in the pan, a grin on his face. 

“One half of them is cute, _maybe_ ,” Banri muttered under his breath as he rolled his eyes, “I”m losin’ my appetite talkin’ about this. I’ll be back when dinner is done.” 

When it came down to it you’d kiss Juza anytime, anywhere, but you’d happily kiss Juza in the house if it managed to chase Banri away. 


	87. Romantic at Heart (Furuichi Sakyo) [NSFW]

Sakyo thought he’d be woken up any moment now. 

This felt like a surreal dream, not reality, the feeling of your soft lips against his neck sending him to an entirely different plane of existence. He let out a surprised gasp as your teeth grazed against his skin, pulling away from your mouth so he could see your face; you were smiling up at him playfully, having sensed how much he enjoyed that, and he was starting to come to terms with the fact he wasn’t dreaming. This moment with you where you were stripping yourself of your clothing and he was quickly stripping himself of his, was _very_ real. 

He can’t remember how long he’d loved you, how long he’d watched from the sidelines and thought about how perfect it would be if he was just someone else. Someone who could love and take care of you the way you deserved, someone worthy to hear your words of affirmation, to feel the touch of your skin, to be allowed to wake up to you each morning– His hands, his life, were too tainted for someone like you to ever become a part of, and he couldn’t possibly be seen as a potential suitor when you had so more going for you. 

But he couldn’t resist you now that you were in his arms, fingers grazing across his bare chest just as your lips melded perfectly with his. He can count on one hand the moments in life that had him as excited as this, anticipating what might happen next with bated breath. Once the rest of your clothing had come off (Sakyo wished he could’ve done it, it would’ve been like unwrapping a present) he lays you gently down on the bed, wanting to savor this, to take his time with finally reaching a point he never thought he would. 

He still didn’t think he deserved to touch you like this, to worship you up close and personal, lips leaving a trail of kisses up your arm to your neck, traveling across your collar bones and going back down your other arm. He’s in love with everything about you, feelings amplified as he soaks in your natural scent and the sound of your quiet moans. He wouldn’t rest until he’d kissed almost every part of your body that he could reach, ignoring the sounds of your panting and your whines as you beg for him to do _more_. 

“You’re so beautiful I don’t know what to do with myself,” He whispered against your chest, gifting your nipple with a gentle kiss; you arched into his touch and he showed you a small mercy, mouth wrapping around the needy bud as he lightly suckled and listened for your reaction. You weren’t someone who didn’t already know what they want and you grab his free hand, placing it on your other nipple to get the maximum teasing effort out of him. He doesn’t argue against it, rolling it between his fingers while his tongue continued to work it’s magic, knowing you’d be fully prepped and ready for him when the time finally came. 

He wouldn’t let you touch him like he touched you, always pushing you back down and away so he could get at your skin, fingers dipping into your sensitive area and eliciting another series of moans from you. He didn’t want you to worry about him so in your head you decided it was a fight for another day, feeling lucky enough that you even managed to get in his room let alone in his pants. You weren’t about to push your luck further but hopefully after this, Sakyo would realize resisting you was a futile effort; if he loved you as much as you loved him, then you were meant to be together, yakuza be damned. Your thoughts might be a bit reckless but he deserved so much more than he allowed himself to have, with you now desperate to show him all that he deserved, starting with a mutually loving and supportive relationship. 

“I love you, Sakyo,” You whimpered as he pressed himself inside you, his forehead now pressed against yours. You were both sweaty messes at this point but the detail didn’t seem so important now that you were feeling so full, your legs wrapped around his waist as though you were afraid he’d run away. But he wasn’t going anywhere, not anymore, a reassuring thought as he began to move his hips with determined precision.

He hears you say those three little words to him over and over again, dick twitching each time you say it as he tries his hardest to hold himself back but you’re attacking every weak spot he had. You were proving to be one huge weak spot that he couldn’t account for, that he didn’t know how to counter, that would probably leave him struggling and breathless for the rest of his days. But he didn’t care about any of that, chasing this pleasurable high alongside you, wanting to see your beautiful face contort into one of pure pleasure as he threw you over the edge. 

God, did he love you. 

God, did he want to protect you until he took his last breath. 

“Sakyo,” You cried out, knowing you were going to come at any moment, “Please, kiss me.” 

“How can I deny you when you asked so nicely?” It was just as much for him as you, lips connecting once more as his thrusts start to hit that special spot inside you that has you seeing stars; he comes once he feels your muscles spasming around his dick, knowing he’d done his job right. He’s in a bit of a daze as he pulls out of you, feeling exhausted emotionally rather than physically as he slid back into bed beside you. 

You faced him with a content smile on your face, “That wasn’t so bad, was it?” 

“I never presumed it would be.” 

“You sure ignored every single attempt I made to sleep with you!” 

“…I noticed them,” He admitted, “You were just entirely too irresistible to me tonight.” 

A comfortable silence followed, Sakyo allowing you to cuddle up against him. You had no doubt that you’d been spending the night in bed with him, and that you’d get to wake up in the morning to the same handsome face, perhaps catching him off-guard by showing his body the same amount of love yours had received tonight.

“I really do love you, Sakyo.” 

“…I love you, too,” He seemed defeated now that he’d finally uttered those words out loud, knowing he could never take them back, knowing that now that you knew you wouldn’t allow him to surrender to his need to not get directly involved. 

He’d never admit it out loud, but he’s happy to see one of his biggest daydreams become a reality: having you fall asleep in his arms, comfortable, content, with a smile on your face. 


	88. Puppy Love (Nanao Taichi)

Taichi had always dreamed of doing something this romantic with the love of his life. 

He’d been giddy all day when you told him about the date idea, asking if he’d be able to sneak past Sakyo to come look up at the stars with you. He would fight Sakyo if it meant going on a date with you, of course avoiding that option if it’s possible, but he was determined to spend this time with you. Your relationship had just recently upgraded to being official and he found that to be the most important stage, the puppy love stage where he proved to you that he’d be a great boyfriend and that you should totally spend the rest of your days by his side! You’d later find that the puppy love stage with Taichi actually lasts forever, but that wasn’t exactly a negative. 

What kinds of things did couples do when they stargazed together? Should he wrap an arm around your shoulder and tell you to lean on him? Or would you both be laying down so you could rest your head on his chest or better yet, he could rest his head on _your_ chest?! Was it appropriate to steal your attention away with needy kisses, talking about how your beauty could outshine the stars anyday? Or should he tell you that right before he asked you out, he’d wished on a shooting star that everything would go well and it was the only thing that gave him the courage to stick with his plan? 

“You can’t plan these sorts of things out,” Omi had told him rather calmly, laughing as Taichi voiced his worries, “If they’re dating you, don’t you already think that means they like you? Are you going to spend the whole relationship trying to prove something instead of just being yourself and doing what you feel is right?” 

Omi’s words had really struck him as he started the short walk to the grassy hill area where you’d said you’d be waiting, and there you were, looking like a deity bathed in the moonlight. When you heard him approach you turned and smiled, shooting an arrow of infatuation straight through his heart as he fought to keep a dopey smile off his face. He couldn’t hide that he was excited to see you and though he wanted to be able to put on a cool guy exterior, it just wasn’t who he was. He leaned over to kiss your cheek in greeting and tries not to jump when you kiss him back, hand patting his cheek lovingly before you motion towards the ground next to you. 

“I’m happy to see you,” Taichi confessed, “I was so nervous that I’d get caught but I couldn’t let you down!” 

“I knew you’d find way,” You teased, knowing that you wouldn’t have held it against him if he couldn’t appear, “But I’m happy to see you, too.” 

You leaned over to rest your head on his shoulder as you looked up towards the starry sky, trying to hold back your laughter at Taichi’s surprised ‘eep!’ at your action. You bet if you looked at him right now his entire face would be as red as his hair, a cute little tomato who craved affection but was still considerably embarrassed by it. But to you it was all part of his charm, your heart stuttering in your chest as Taichi leaned over to gently rest his head atop yours. You could feel him trying to look at you without making it too obvious, unable to fight the fact he wanted to give you all his attention regardless of how beautiful the stars were that night. 

This whole thing was like a dream come true and Taichi didn’t want to miss a single moment of it. 


	89. The Heart Wants What It Wants (Chigasaki Itaru)

Itaru doesn’t know what he’s mad at. 

He doesn’t know why he’s pushing you away like he is instead of welcoming your kindness with open arms. He doesn’t know why it’s just so much easier to push away rather than let someone in. Why his first instinct is to run when someone takes a genuine interest in him. He had accepted long ago that his personality traits didn’t quite fit with the definition of a normal romance protagonist, that he was more of the tragic romance time, knowing that all his relationships are likely doomed in the end since he can’t be true to himself. 

Or maybe not. 

It depends on his mood whether he spirals downwards like that or just accepts things for what they are. He was happy with who he was as a person and he didn’t want to change anything in particular about himself (aside from being physically weak, that is, but that was another can of worms to think about). 

But now he’s looking at you, in pain, hurt by his curt words as he tries to push you away. They weren’t anything too damaging, nothing that he couldn’t probably increase your affection above again, but this wasn’t some video game where he could simply forget what he’d done to you. Every time he saw that beautiful face of yours he’d remember what he’d done to you, that he’d caused you to shed tears at the expense of his own feelings potentially getting hurt. He couldn’t deny being selfish with his heart but this wasn’t something you ever deserved. 

Itaru wants to apologize, he wants to hold you in his arms and run his fingers through your hair and he just wants to _feel_ you against him. He wants to apologize for saying something so untrue, something that clearly hurt you and would likely make you hate him once you finally got over the feelings you had for him. It was probably better this way, to deny himself, as he’s sure he’ll just do the same thing to you over and over again. If you kept coming back to him that had to make you some sort of sadist, right? 

But even despite seeing his flaws, seeing some of his bitterness and some of his childishness, you had stuck with him. You’d told him you loved him and you had cried when he told you he didn’t love you back, even though he was lying through his teeth, even though he loved you more than he ever thought was possible. He picked wrong dialogue option after wrong dialogue option and he was watching the relationship bar wither away to nothing; was he trying to get the bad ending that badly? Did he not realize he didn’t get to go back to a save point for a second chance to see that much sought after happy ending with you? 

“I didn’t mean… that.” What a stupid thing to say to the person he loved who was crying their eyes out in front of him, and you looked at him misty-eyed, clearly confused. “I actually… I feel the same for you.” 

“So you made me feel like that for nothing?!” Here comes the deserved anger, honestly, if he was you he’d probably slap him at least once to get the point across. He was forcing you to go through an unnecessary whirlwind of emotions at this point, feeling borderline manipulative for managing to change your mood so swiftly with just a sentence or two. “I know you’re a huge, nerdy gamer, so have you never played an otome game before in your life? I’ve seen you talk to actual human beings! You could’ve said anything else!” 

“… I know,” Itaru was at a loss for words, suddenly uncomfortable in such an emotionally charged situation. If he had a little less self-control he might actually start crying now, but fortunately, he was an adult with ample control over his tear ducts. He’d save the relieved crying for when he was alone and could blame it on a close victory in a game. 

“How are you gonna make it up to me, ‘Taru?” You wiped at your eyes, “You’re going to make it up to me, aren’t you? If you feel the same way and you aren’t just lying to me…” 

Make it up to you? 

A chance at redemption? 

Now you were flipping things on him, making his chest feel a little tighter as you looked at him expectantly. He’d already let you down once tonight by trying to keep up his princely persona, by trying to push you away and pretend he was some unknowable being. But he’d been delivered a second chance on a silver platter, you were willing to forgive him (with some extra effort on his part) for his slip of the tongue, for his blatant stupidity. Was this just a sign? 

“Stop thinking weird things and give me a hug or something,” You looked so vulnerable right now it made his heart ache; he didn’t want you to have to ever look like that again, to not know if 

Even Itaru couldn’t be blind enough to miss that hint, the thing that would help raise your affection stat back to where it once was. 

“Once you accept my route I won’t let you back out so easily…” Itaru mumbled as he brought you into a hug, soft smile on his face as he rubbed your back. “Is that alright?” 

With your tangled emotions now cleared up you laughed, shaking your head and leaning further into the hug, “I never could say no to a challenge.” 


	90. Cravings (Hyodo Juza)

There were plenty of things he didn’t like about you being pregnant. 

You got pretty vicious morning sickness and constantly had trouble sleeping at night, tossing and turning to find a comfortable position to lay in, a task that got more difficult the bigger your stomach grew. He couldn’t sleep peacefully knowing you were uncomfortable even if you insisted he can sleep without you, sometimes taking yourself to the couch for a much less satisfying sleep but at least you got there. He decided he’d rather join you out there than sleep alone in a bed, setting you up comfortably on your couch so you could stretch yourself out without worrying about falling over. Your ankles would swell up and your back would ache if you stood too long trying to finish small tasks around the house (which he always scolded you for as he told you he’d take over the chores the minte you’d told him you were pregnant). But there was at least one positive. 

You craved sweets almost constantly. 

Juza didn’t let you slack on your nutrition and for the most part, he tried not to indulge you too much as he didn’t want a poor diet to hurt the baby’s health. He had tried to withhold sweets himself so he could feel some semblance of your pain but there were special nights where he couldn’t stop himself from visiting the bakery, buying the biggest cake they had that suited your taste, and surprising you with it for having to deal with his absence all week. The look on your face always made it worth slicing you the largest piece, both of you digging in even before dinner had even been started. 

“You should bring home a chocolate cake today,” You looked up at Juza with your puppy dog eyes and a pout on your lips, a face you knew he could never deny even if he was wise to your tricks. He faltered immediately as you’d just gone out for ice cream the night before, but you had been having rougher nights than usual and he didn’t want to upset the person who was about to have his child. “Please?” 

“…I won’t be home until late because of practice.” Your pout remained because you knew there was a solution to this problem. “I’ll order it beforehand and have Kumon bring it here.” 

“Yay~! Love you, Juza!” 

“…Love you, too. I’ll see you when I’m home.” He pressed a kiss to one cheek, waiting for you to turn the other way so he could plant on the other, then finally giving you a chaste kiss on the lips before being on his way. That had been a routine of yours ever since he’d gotten this job and you’d moved in together, something he really enjoyed that made him feel a little more motivated to start his day. 

He headed out to work for the day, eager for it to go by quickly so he could see you again. 


	91. Under the Table (Minagi Tsuzuru) [NSFW]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you ever just get thirsty and sit down and TYPE AWAY

It would be mortifying if you were caught.

That’s all Tsuzuru could think about as he felt your hand squeeze his thigh, rubbing along the material of his shorts with minimal arm movement. As far as he could tell no one at the table was any the wiser to what was going on beneath it, everyone chattering excitedly about this or that, or their plans now that they’d finally found a free day to do as they wanted. You’d been rather excited as there was a convention in town that you wanted to drag him off to and when he’d agreed to go you’d decided to reward him for indulging you. He didn’t think he needed a reward considering how much you put up with him while he was torn between schoolwork and writing his new scripts but he couldn’t exactly complain about how hot it felt to have you feel him up under the table.

Your movements are practiced, slow, and you’re having no trouble keeping up the conversation at all. You don’t even seem the slightest bit worried while Tsuzuru has to desperately fight back the blush that threatens to reveal everything, biting his lip as he flipped through the script in front of him, trying to focus on anything but how wonderful it’d feel when he actually go to feel your hand on his dick. He was getting harder and harder from your delicate touch, the friction from his underwear not helping his case at all; he was worried there’d be a clear spot of precum on the front of his shorts by the time he stood up but you didn’t care at all, playfully rubbing the tip and smearing the wetness onto the side of his shorts. He bumped your shoulder with his as a silent way to say stop teasing but you shot him a smirk, knowing you were having far too much fun with him.

He feels a familiar sensation building in the pit of his stomach despite your slow movements, likely due to how far his imagination was taking him when he thought about what it’d be like to actually be alone with you. To come in his own pants right in front of his dorm mates… There’s no way he’d let you do that to him, and at this point he could hardly hold back his pleased gasps, reaching down to squeeze your hand as a signal to stop. You glanced over at him and pouted but the desperate look in his eyes only turned you on more, the smile quickly returning as you playfully put the back of your hand up against Tsuzuru’s forehead.

“You’re burning up,” You teased, fake concern displayed on your face, “Maybe you should get to bed now since we have such an early start tomorrow.”

Tsuzuru wanted to tell you that you were the worst but even in these trying times he couldn’t manage a lie like that, shaking his head to ward off the worries of the others around the table. You brushed off their concerns and assured them you could take care of your boyfriend without extra help, wishing them all to have a happy weekend before you helped him up from the table. He’s glad that you’re considerate enough to block his obvious erection from everyone else by standing in front of him until he’s turned around, leaning on you just to help with the illusion you’d created. When you’re finally back to his room you’re pleased to see that he’s ready and rarin’ to go, pressing you against the wall as he crushed his lips against yours.

His kisses were desperate and sloppy, his lower body bucking desperately against your hand as it goes down to the bulge in his pants. You continue to rub him through his shorts with an amused look on your face, knowing that he could only take so much more before he’d ruin your fun by taking the reins; as much as you enjoyed when Tsuzuru pushed you down on the bed to have his way with you, you wanted to run the show tonight.

“Aw, you didn’t enjoy that?” You smiled and licked the tip of his dick, heart flipflopping as Tsuzuru threw his head back and groaned. He thought your hand alone would be godly but to get to feel your soft, warm mouth? This was everything that he needed after having to endure your torture at the table. He didn’t even care if anyone heard him now, legs spreading wider so you could comfortably kneel between them.

“Please…” He knew how you worked, what you wanted from him the moment you’d yanked his shorts down and pushed him into his desk chair. “Don’t tease me anymore.”

“I enjoyed it,” You hummed before taking him in your mouth, hand stroking the parts of his dick that don’t fit in your mouth.

Tsuzuru’s eyes fluttered closed and he resisted the urge to push himself further into your mouth, not wanting to tempt you biting him in response. But his hands stroke through your hair encouragingly, his moans filling your ears as you to continue swirling your tongue just the way he likes while applying the perfect amount of pressure to drive him wild. He hadn’t felt your mouth around him in a long time, having been so busy with working and school that he hadn’t gotten the chance to even be alone with you. Even now he was thinking about all the things he planned on doing to you when you were done going down on him, knowing he’d have to make you come at least twice before he showed you any mercy after what you’d done to him at the table.

When you felt Tsuzuru’s fingers tug at your head, not hard enough to hurt but just enough to get you to look at him; his eyes opened to the sight of you looking up at him, lips still wrapped around his dick while you gave him a half-lidded, lustful gaze and he knew he was done for. He stuttered out your name and his hips jutted forward as he couldn’t control himself any longer, whimpering as you swallowed everything he had to offer before he relaxed back in his chair. It felt like you’d sucked the energy right out of him but his dick is quick to spring back to life when you plant yourself on his lap, your ass rubbing against his dick as you pretend to be trying to make yourself comfortable.

“I’m not done with you yet~”

“…That’s my line,” He grumbled out, arms wrapping around your midsection as his lips brushed against your shoulder. “I get to have my way with you now.”

You knew that tone, that feistiness, and it only served to make you even wetter.

“I’m looking forward to it♥”


	92. Hope (Fushimi Omi)

Omi really wished Nachi was here. 

He found himself missing his old friend more than normal, knowing he should be present on such an important day. He had managed to invite the other members of the Wolves, unsure of whether they’d show their face but knowing he had sent them the best peace offering he could. He’s comforted by his brothers and his father, who’s acting teary-eyed, as though he never expected Omi to get married in the first place. Omi himself had never really considered the possibility of getting close enough to someone that he’d actually want to marry them, but you’d proven to be quite an interesting variable in his life. 

He couldn’t wait to see you.

Due to some type of tradition in your family he hadn’t been allowed to see you for an entire week, the longest he’d gone without seeing you since you’d moved in together. He’d chosen to go home to be with his brothers so you wouldn’t have to leave the comfort of your own home so it’s not as though he wasn’t busy, listening to his father explain the importance of taking care of your significant others while his brothers laughed and laughed. A lot of memories were shared as the week came to an end, and he very briefly got to see you at the rehearsal dinner, 

“Ready?” You’d asked when you managed to sneak away from your family for a moment. He’d simply laughed at you, dipping down to steal a kiss before you were whisked away from him once more. 

Thinking about it now, he really couldn’t wait to see you again. 

Omi tried not to fuss with his suit as he waited at the altar, a nervous habit he had as the time ticked on and it was closer and closer to him getting to see you all dolled up. To think that you would be married, that you would take on his last name and be known as his, wasn’t almost too much for him to think. His stomach is turning uncomfortably and he worries that he looks pale, knowing his face must be showing his feelings as oldest brother slapped him on the shoulder encouragingly. He managed a weak smile but anxiety had managed to worm its way into his heart, thinking about all the things that could go wrong, worrying that you’d changed your mind about marrying a former delinquent like him, but everything is silenced once you enter the room. 

It might be because he hadn’t seen you in days, it could be because you looked like you were practically glowing as you started the slow walk towards him, but he’s pretty sure this sudden surge of emotion is because of how deeply in love with you he is. The situation suddenly feels more real than it’d ever been and the anxiety he felt is replaced with relief, giddiness to see you up close and personal, and the overpowering need to just kiss you. 

He’s definitely crying but he doesn’t feel any type of embarrassment from it. Who wouldn’t cry when they saw you looking so ethereal, knowing that you wanted to be with him for the rest of your lives? The others in the crowd should be crying too from pure jealousy, knowing that he was the one who’d stolen your heart and would keep it protected for the rest of his days. He chuckled softly as you wiped at his cheeks, tears gathering in the corners of your eyes too as you whispered he needed to keep it together or you wouldn’t be able to. 

_‘I love you,’_ He mouthed to you as the marriage officiant began his spiel, hands squeezing your own. 

_‘I love you, too,’_ You responded with a smile, unable to keep the excited look off your face. 

Today was truly one of the happiest days of your life, and getting to be married to Omi, you’re sure it’ll be followed by many more. 


	93. Massage (Takato Tasuku) [NSFW]

Tasuku was a man who was good with his hands.

You’d never pegged him as the type to act domestic or overly affectionate but it’s not as though he left you wanting for more, performing little acts of service to show you that he was thinking of you. You were quite pleased to discover that he was a professional at giving massages, not minding when you sat yourself down in front of him and expectantly waited for him to go to work. He’d tell you that you were being needy or that maybe he’d like a massage from you but he doesn’t complain for long, getting right to work on your needy muscles.

You’d discovered something very interesting during the course of this relationship, however, and it had been the fact your moans were almost an instant turn-on. He didn’t like too much talking when you were really getting down and dirty but hearing the lewd noises that slipped out of your mouth really seemed to stroke his ego. This same sort of thing happened when he was massaging your back, working the knots out of your sore muscles, it just felt too good for you not to let him know he was doing a good job. Being felt up by your boyfriend, sexually or not, had always been a quick way to get you wanting even more and it seemed your mood that night had landed on ‘horny’ yet again.

“I want you,” You leaned back against his chest, the back massage officially over as you thought about a different type of massage you’d like to receive, “Please, Tasuku.”

He wasn’t in the mood to go all the way tonight but he knows a few tricks to keep you satiated until tomorrow.

You closed your eyes as Tasuku’s practiced hands slid up your shirt, hands cupping your breasts before his thumbs began to brush against your nipples. His touch started gentle, it always did, but soon he was tweaking the hardened buds between his fingers, wanting you to be a squirming mess before you receive any real satisfaction. Your arm reaches back to grab at any part of him you can reach and you manage to find his shoulder, squeezing tightly as he kept up his slow pace. He leaned down to press kisses along your collarbone, containing his laughter when you pushed your head against his to stop him from teasing you further.

That was your ‘hurry up and touch me before I burst!’ signal which he had learned to heed, moving you around so you were in a better position for him to get what he wanted. Your legs are spread now on either side of his lap, his one hand still teasing your nipple as the other slid into your pajama pants. His finger rubbed slow circles around your clit, mouth latching back onto your neck now that he finally stopped with his teasing; you’re letting out soft moans and groans, encouraging him to go faster, to add a little more pressure, to _please go faster_. But Tasuku had never been one to easily take orders and he kept to his pace, smirking against your skin as you whimpered out his name, only furthering his need to pull as much out of you as he could.

“I love you,” You whined out, back pressing against his. “I love you so much Tasuku, please…!”

The desperation in your tone went straight to his dick and though he knew he was exhausted and he should get a good amount of rest before a show, he couldn’t resist you any longer. You’re mildly alarmed when his hands removes itself from your pants but your mood does another whiplash as Tasuku lifted you in his arms, hurriedly making his way to the bedroom. You’re tossed on the bed and eagerly pulling your shorts and shirt off, pleased to see that the show you’d put on had been more than enough to convince him to fuck you properly. His shirt and sweatpants are tossed to the side to join your forgotten clothing, Tasuku pinning you underneath him and pressing his forehead against yours as he tried to calm his urge to just fuck you senseless. Letting himself lose control had ended with a very sore you the next day and if you didn’t have work, he might consider it, but…

Tasuku’s lips meets yours in a bruising kiss and you’re all too eager to feel him inside you, hand reaching down to stroke his hardened length, guiding it to rub against your warmth. You licked your lips as his tip brushed against your clit a few times, reminding you of how close you’d been moments ago until he decided he wanted in on the pleasure. When you whimpered out his name and begged was when he finally broke, tip pressing at your entrance and entering you in smooth motion; it amazed you how much your walls seemed to stretch to fit him inside you, the very thought almost enough to make you come. You fit together like two perfect puzzle pieces and when you tried to get this thought across to him, he’d simply kissed you again to shush you.

Any time he attempted to be gentle never seemed to end well but you weren’t one to complain, the grueling pace he set more than worth all the pleasure you’d get in the end. His mouth is still attached to yours, tongue mingling with yours while his hand slid back between you to toy with your clit. Your desperate moans grow in urgency and his hips began to work faster, your legs wrapping around his waist and heels digging into his back as pushed inside you as deeply as he could. A scream of his name is finally ripped from your lips and your body arched off the bed, Tasuku’s finger slowing down to help coax you through your orgasm while he continued to pound into you, chasing his own high.

Your arms wrapped tightly around his neck as you felt his pace finally stutter, a warm feeling spreading through your chest as he let out a deep groan as he came inside you. You sighed as he pulled out, satisfied but feeling more empty than usual as Tasuku went to retrieve a towel. You were cleaned up swiftly and the sheets were changed before you both finally relaxed in bed, a happy smile seeming to be permanently plastered on your face.

“What’s that look for?”

“You just can’t resist me can you?”

Tasuku rolled his eyes but your smile was too infectious for him not to catch, and the last thing on his mind that night is how happy he was that you were the person he’d chosen to spend his life with.


	94. Adding Player 3 (Chigasaki Itaru)

You getting pregnant was more of a happy accident than anything. 

Itaru had seemed nervous when you first told him, muttering that he didn’t think he had nearly enough experience to level up like this. This was a whole new minigame he’d have to figure out, and once he was done making his video game analogies, you had an actual adult talk about what was the best course of action. Knowing that you’d been together awhile, that you had already moved in together and that you were likely to get married once he found a ring that satisfied him, he decided it was fine to complete your heart events out of order. 

You refused to let him post anything about adding a ‘Player 3′ to the family but once the news had sunk in, he was clearly just fine with it. 

“I’m getting pretty good at this,” Itaru stated with great pride, patting down the blankets he’d set on the couch for you; they had to be of a specific material or you’d get irritated or start to sweat to much, which generally only meant bad things for him. 

But seeing you curled up in your comfy spot so you could spend time in the living room with him warmed his heart, and he took his position in front of you on the floor so he could continue playing his games as you watched. Whenever a cutscene hit in the game he’d turn around to face your stomach, leaning in close and quietly explaining what was going on, saying things like ‘but you’ll understand that part when you’re older’ and ‘the plot gets convoluted but the characters look cool so we deal with it’. As cute as he was, you couldn’t help but wonder aloud how much his habits might have to chance once the baby had finally arrived. 

“I can’t wait to see how you manage to still play your games when we have an entire baby to take care of.”

“Press F in the chat for me… I’m kidding,” Itaru’s laugh sounded a bit nervous as you glared at him but you didn’t say anything else, burrowing yourself deeper into your blanket nest. Itaru leaned back, careful to not add too much pressure to your stomach as he rested the back of his head against it, looking at you with soft eyes. 

“…What? Don’t look at me like that and say nothing.” 

“…On the weekends you’ll get some extra sleep at night since I’ll already be up,” Itaru seemed thoughtful as he looked at his phone, seeming to flick through enemies at the speed of light, “More than enough time to fill your LP. And who knows, maybe they’ll be my little good luck charm on gacha pulls.” 

You can see it now, Itaru having your child propped up on his lap as he hovered the phone in front of them, leading their tiny finger to the right button. The thought was enough to make you laugh and your thoughts managed to transfer to Itaru, who already knew where your mind was wandering. The game on the TV remained paused as he turned his full attention to you, getting on his knees so he could move the slightest bit closer. 

“I’ll do everything I can to get the best ending for all of us. Promise,” Itaru leaned in to press a quick kiss to your lips but you kept him anchored to you, suddenly craving the attention of your slightly immature but still well-meaning boyfriend. 

“I want to cuddle.” 

“Getting demanding, aren’t you?” He teased, leaving the controller abandoned on the coffee table as he makes his way onto the couch with you. You’d bought one that could essentially be a bed since he tended to pass out on it on the weekends when he didn’t have work, and you were incredibly thankful he’d convinced you the purchase would prove its use to you in the future. 

“Imagine what it’s gonna be like getting demands from two separate people- Say F in the chat again, I dare you.” 

“I would _never_ ,” He cocooned you both in the blankets, one arm coming around your side to rest on your stomach. “What do you take me for?” 

“A nerd who’s been going down clothing websites looking for onesies with gamer puns on them.” 

“I knew you looked at my search history.” 

“Just this one time,” You leaned back against him, content when he leaned forward to press a flurry of kisses to your neck before his attention returned back to his phone, “You can have two, maybe three, but that will _not_ be all our kid wears.” 

Your phone buzzed and you pulled it out, rolling your eyes as you see it’s a message from Itaru.

All it said was _‘F’_ and you wondered how you ever let this man get you pregnant. 


	95. Caring (Tsukioka Tsumugi)

Tsumugi had always been a caring boyfriend. 

He tried to check in with you at least twice a day, even when he was busy, and he tried to spend any free time he had with you. You hadn’t really felt any type of way about him continuing to live at the dorm despite your growing relationship because he was needed there, and it was easiest for him to practice or speak with the others while living with them. You figured at some point you’d talk about moving in together but that was a talk for another time, and if things were working out, why upset the balance of it all?

And then you got pregnant. 

You felt awful for thinking Tsumugi would ever abandon you but there was a pervasive fear that he might want to run away again, or that acting would take priority over you. It was just fine if you couldn’t see him for days because he had shows to participate in or he was having intensive practices to polish off his role before he had to be seen in front of hundreds of people, but having a baby would change that. You didn’t want to do something so big and stressful on your own, you would want the father of your baby to be here, but what if he didn’t want to be? You hadn’t even moved in with each other yet so would that just be another stressor for your relationship alongside the fact you were going to have his child? 

It goes far smoother than you suspect it would, which only added to your guilt. 

Tsumugi took the news in stride, telling you he suspected something was up when you first started talking about missing your periods. He didn’t want to back down from this new responsibility and he certainly didn’t want you to go through any of this alone, so he’d come to the decision to start slowly moving himself into your apartment (which could easily fit the small family you were becoming). He didn’t move the entirety of his things at first but even in the earlier months of your pregnancy he was home with you every night, assuring you were eating healthy and staying hydrated. 

“What are those?” He’d begun decorating the house with different types of flowers as the months went on and your belly grew bigger, trying to keep his nervous energy at bay by focusing on other things. He’d started to work on the nursery alongside Tasuku, who’d managed to build the crib in a few hours while you and Tsumugi had been staring at it for days with no idea where to start. He brought in a new bundle of flowers almost every day, some that he’d grown himself and others that he’d bought from the flower shop just next door. 

“These are carnations, different colors have different meanings but… these ones mean ‘good luck’.” Tsumugi set the flowers up on the dining room table, stepping back to admire them alongside you. “I feel like I’m going to need all the luck in the world to be a good dad…” 

“You’re worrying over nothing, I don’t think we’ll even know how good we’ll be until they’re in our arms and the only thing we can do is rely on our instincts,” Tsumugi laughed nervously at your words as he knew they rang true, even as he glanced at all the self-help books involving children that rested on your bookshelf. 

“You’re right, but having well wishes is still positive, right?” 

“And it adds a beautiful pop of color. Baby approved.” Tsumugi seemed to finally relax at this, turning to giving you a loving ‘thank you for calming me down even though you’re the pregnant one’ kiss before leaning down to press a kiss to your stomach as well. He’d made it a habit to give your stomach as much love as he gave to you, just so his child wouldn’t feel left out, something you found to be incredibly cute. “I’m getting very tired of standing so can we move to the living room?” 

“O-of course! You should’ve said something sooner!” He’s stressed again at the drop of a dime, apologizing profusely for making you get up in the first place to help him decide where the flowers should go. He ushered you over to the couch as fast as he could possibly make a pregnant person move, doting over you, asking what snacks you’d like or if you needed a drink before he finally decided to join you. “Oh! And for dinner tonight, I saw this meal online that said it helps with indigestion, and I know your stomach’s been upset lately so I thought I’d try to make it. I double-checked and all the ingredients were safe for a growing baby, so…!” 

As nervous as he was, Tsumugi was so naturally caring and thoughtful… There was no way he’d have any trouble with a child, at least not until they reached their rebellious teenage years. 


	96. Who Did It First? (Citron)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday to Citron!

**Who asked who out first?**

  * You asked Citron. You were worried about things getting lost in translation as he had difficulty understanding even the most basic of things, but he’s surprisingly adept at picking up on emotions. He’s actually quite happy that you’re the one who asked him out on a date as he worried he might mix up words as he normally did and insult you if he attempted to ask you out, leaving it up to fate to decide the best course of the relationship. Fate apparently gave you just the nudge you needed so you’re pleased to discover all of Citron’s flirting with you did have a little more to it. 



**Who initiated the first kiss?**

  * Citron did. You’d at least managed to ask him out so he thought it only right that he be the one to romance the pants off of you, knowing he was quite good with flirting. He pointed out how cute your shy face was, making a confusing exclamation about the moon drowning your face in its beauty before he leaned in to ask if a kiss was alright. He already knew it would be but he found it best to be polite, moving swiftly as you nodded his head and allowing his lips to glide against yours. He was more of a passionate kisser but he’d save the ravishing for another time, wanting this to be a nice, sweet memory to look back on. 



**Who said I love you first?**

  * You did. Citron was perfectly happy to take the relationship one step at a time and you couldn’t say the pace was unsatisfying, as he wanted to spend all the free time he had bonding with you. But the stronger your feelings grew the more you wondered if he felt the same, since such a thing had never been exchanged between you before. Your worries only grew as you remembered what a natural flirt your boyfriend was and the fact that he said people were the ones to fall all over him, not the other way around. Citron’s heart breaks to see you so unsure when you first tell him you love him, reassuring that he held the same love for you in his heart and that he was happy to hear your words. 



**Who would have the others picture as their phone background?**

  * Citron doesn’t mess with his phone very often so he doesn’t tend to change anything on it around, much preferring to have printed pictures of you that he can carry around with him. He has one tucked away under his pillow as he says it helps him feel closer to you even when he can’t sleep next to you at night. He’d be quite pleased if you had a picture of him as your phone background though, mentioning how much you must enjoy looking at him if you did such a thing. 



**Who proposes?**

  * Citron does. He just feels it’s right that he’s the one to do it though he suspects you know what he’s up to, as he had been asking incessant questions regarding your thoughts on marriage and the type of ring you’d like. He wants to be the one to look you in the eye while asking for your hand, enjoying the mildly surprised look on your face as he does so, eyes lighting up when you accept the ring. He can’t help but excitedly smother you in kisses, glad he got to choose his spouse instead of having one simply given to him. The journey of love you went through together was what made your acceptance of his marriage proposal feel so gratifying. 



**Who does the dishes?**

  * Citron isn’t fond of doing household chores alone but if you ask him for help, he’ll gladly do it. He never really had to do much in his own childhood for obvious reasons but he likes the thought of doing simple domestic tasks with you, thinking it could be quite romantic (though you wished he’d just wash the dishes and stop flirting with you so you could get it over with). 



**Who’s the first to wake up in the morning?**

  * Citron doesn’t wake up too early if there isn’t practice but he likes to enjoy the morning sun, so if you sleep in late you’ll generally wake up alone. He can be convinced to cuddle in bed longer with you if you stop him as he gets out, with him unable to deny your request as he just loves you that dearly. He’ll occasionally try to get you to wake up early with him, placing loving kisses on your face while calling you odd pet names that are ever-so-slightly off (but still cute enough that you don’t feel the need to correct him). 



**Who gets to pick the movie type on movie nights?**

  * Citron knows the type of movies that you like and is always interested in having you pick your favorite ones, feeling like watching them and understanding why you enjoy them is like peering into a little part of your soul. He feels even more connected with you when you share simple things like this and he’s willing to do the same, though most of his movies might require subtitles for you as they’re in his native tongue. 



**Who lavishes the other one in gifts?**

  * Citron enjoys showering you in goods and you find you often receive presents from the friends he makes along the way, even though they’re often older women who like to flirt with him. It makes you happy to hear that he talks so highly of you to them that they think you’re just as wonderful as he is, and if he ever comes with some extra gifts courtesy of them, he shares them with you first. 



**Who worries more about the other?**

  * Citron has a tendency to get himself into trouble so you worry about him when he heads off on his own, though he’s also just as likely to create new friends along the way. He’s quite friendly and well-meaning so you know that the most trouble he’s likely to run into is what he alludes to when talking about why he left his home country. You worry that someone might try to take him back by force but you can guarantee that you’ll be putting up a fight, something that Citron finds to be very endearing. 




	97. Clarity (Citron)

Citron had been having quite the fun time being a bachelor. 

He wasn’t a man who had thought about settling down often, enjoying the new life he was living and wanting to explore it to it’s fullest extent. He loved to lay the charm on thick but never with any true intentions of dedication and loyalty, two traits that he deemed quite important for romantic relationships. He wanted to draw a clear line in the sand, as they say, so that his innocent flirtations didn’t take on a life of their own that he could no longer control. 

But he had a single moment of clarity when he met you. 

You were the one who made his heart skip a beat, made it flutter like it never had before, left him wanting more from you even after an entire day spent together. He was a romantic at heart and he’d known from that very first moment that you were meant to be together, that you were the one to have stolen his heart straight from his chest and that he didn’t want it back. It was all yours to hold and to cherish, and after many months, he became quite confident that you had fully handed your heart over to him as well. 

He had been so desperate to properly communicate his proposal to you that he’d gone over what he wanted to say with Tsuzuru so many times the younger man had wanted to kill him. But seeing Citron so determined to get it right had made Tsuzuru refuse to give up on him, even helping him revise what he wanted to say so that he could deliver his proposal to its full effect. The entirety of Spring Troupe had helped him plan out and perfect his vows, another speech that Citron had spent long hours in front of a mirror rehearsing so he could get it just right. You were worth every single ounce of effort in his opinion, even if the frustration of speaking in another language could overwhelm him. There were a few Zahran phrases slipped in at the ends, something more traditional, what he’d be saying if he got married back at home. 

These were fond memories he was thinking of as he got prepared to walk down the aisle, thinking not just of how lucky he was to meet you but how lucky it was that he had a choice of spouse. His oldest brother who now took the throne would likely not be as lucky but it wasn’t something to think of now, though his heart ached at the fact none of them could be there. You were getting married far from his homeland but only for the time being, it had already been decided that there’d be a second wedding held in Zahra at a later date (Citron had been worried about the reactions his family would give him, but acceptance had come surprisingly easy).

Citron excitedly waited at the altar for you, humming rather happily as the guests chattered amongst themselves. He’s pleased to see that each one of his new friends had made it and some had even participated in the ceremony, standing behind him while he waited for you to finally arrive before him. He couldn’t wait to see you come out before him like some type of mythical creature, one that would turn him blind if he stared at you for too long. 

He was not disappointed at all when he finally did get to see you. 

“You are looking quite beautiful,” He’s practically glowing now that you’ve finally rejoined him, hands gripping yours as he resisted the urge to kiss them; the kissing would come later, as he had been told many times during the rehearsal where he’d given in to his urges, “I hope my words reach your heart today!” 

“I’m sure they will,” You whispered back, finding you can’t look away from him for even a single moment; this was just like when you’d first met, when you’d first become trapped by his gaze without the power to break away. It was a bit less intimidating now, considering his feelings were now well-known to you, but he had been nothing but an enigma with a mysterious power when you’d first met. 

Citron looked at you with hopeful eyes, hands slightly shaky, as he recited his speech over and over again in his head to assure that it was _perfect_. 

Because that’s what you deserved, and he planned to give you everything you dreamed of. 


	98. Sleep Deprived (Mikage Hisoka)

You felt like you hadn’t slept for days.

Your daughters had been ornery recently, likely because they were teasing but a bug had also gone around that you were afraid they caught. You’d been diligent in taking careful care of them but you were at your wits end now, feeling like you might fall over at any second. Hisoka had been away on business for about a day or two, doing something important with his theater troupe, but there had been countless times where you’d almost called him and begged him to come home. You’d at least feel more grounded with him around, a little less alone in taking care of two babies who were proving to be a handful. 

When one finally gave you the mercy of sleep the other would cry so loudly without being soothed by even her favorite toy that it wasn’t long before the other woke up, screaming until you thought her lungs might rupture. When Hisoka finally walked through the door that night to the noisiest house on the block he was surprised, especially when he saw you looked ragged with tears in your eyes as though you’d just lost some huge battle. 

“Please, help,” You cried out dramatically as you threw yourself on the couch, your feet thankful to have even a second of rest; Hisoka gave you another concerned look before his eyes drifted to the twins’ bedroom, quietly making his way there while you took a moment for yourself. 

A few minutes pass and the crying stops, but instead of checking in on them your body finally tells you it’s time to sleep. You’re not concerned as Hisoka had proven he was an adequate dad with some good natural parental instincts, and you were desperate for sleep, so the couch became your comfortable bed for a few hours. But your body was unused to staying down for a full sleep cycle so a brief nap is all you have even if it makes you feel more refreshed than you had in days. You stretched your legs and made your way to the room, smiling at the scene you saw before you. 

Hisoka had both of them tucked in his arms, one cuddled up on each side of him, looking like they were finally at peace now that their father was home. You had learned how to keep your footsteps near silent but Hisoka hears you, eyes fluttering open to look up at you curiously. 

“I would’ve come home to help…” He mumbled out sleepily, “They don’t feel good.” 

“They don’t. Their fevers have gone down but they haven’t wanted to sleep at all but now that you’re here it looks like they’re finally getting some rest. I think I’ll call you Mr. Sandman from now on.” 

“…Could be worse.”

You scooped one baby up carefully, tucking her into her crib before doing the same with her sister, praying to any god who would listen to let them sleep in just a few hours more. You and Hisoka tiptoed from the room, eager to enter your own and finally greet your husband properly since he’d been gone. He always enjoyed the relieved hug you gave him after not getting to see him for awhile, squeezing you tight and pulling you towards the bed, the back of his legs knocking against it and causing you both to go tumbling. You try not to laugh too loudly but it feels all too good to have him here with you again, pulling his face towards yours so you could give him a few more kisses before he passed out on you. 

The next line he says is like music to your ears, making you fall in love with him all over again. 

“I’ll take care of them tonight while you sleep. Don’t worry about it.” 

What a relief it was to have him home once again. 


	99. Showering Together (Hyodo Juza)

Juza was taking the task of washing your hair deadly serious. 

You should’ve known he would when you requested to shower with him in the first place, feeling too lazy to wash your own hair or do anything aside from enjoy the hot water. You hoped Juza would keep you motivated to move it along so the two of you could cuddle up in bed afterwards but in the end he was taking his time too, fingers massaging your scalp as he quietly lathered your hair up with conditioner. He had mentioned something earlier about Azuma telling him the importance of hair health but he hadn’t elaborated as he set to work immediately, careful not to pull or tug on your head to cause you any pain. 

You just enjoyed being taken care of. 

Juza had always been worried he wouldn’t be able to properly express his feelings, that you’d feel totally lost or be scared off by his tendency to glare, and yet you’d been patient with him. He had no qualms about being honest with you, with telling you he was totally out of his depth but he wanted to try his best to be everything you deserved. And while there were missteps along the way there were plenty of little things that lined up to show what a caring person he truly was, that he was far softer than his looks might hint, and that you invaded his thoughts on the daily. He really liked to do the little things for you, whether that was bringing you home something sweet he thought you’d like, taking you to a movie he know you’d be interested in, or giving you a head massage in the shower when he was dead tired himself. 

“If you weren’t so damn tall I’d be able to reciprocate…” You hummed out, leaning back and into his touch; Juza tensed at your sudden movement as he’d always been rather paranoid about you slipping in the shower, but he was in position to cushion your fall so his shoulders quickly relaxed. 

“You don’t have to.” 

“Of course I don’t have to. I want to!” You pouted, knowing your boyfriend always made a big deal out of telling you that you didn’t have to take care of him. He was in for a rude awakening if he thought you weren’t prepared to pamper someone as sweet as he was for the rest of his life, but you drop that argument for now as you don’t want him to stop his pleasurable ministrations. “I do get to wash your back though, right?” 

“…If that’s what you want.” 

“Yay~♥” 

Getting to feel up your boyfriend under the guise of simply washing his back? Getting to massage his taut muscles and listen to the soft sighs of appreciation he lets out as you do so? 

It was just one of many reasons you loved to shower with him. 


	100. Bad Dreams (Fushimi Omi)

Omi didn’t really have nightmares.

There had been that time where Nachi had come to him in his dreams, spewing out poisonous thoughts that Omi’s real friend would never say, but it had been because of his inability to confront his past. Since he’d gotten through that particular speed bump in life his dreams had been rather peaceful, pleasant even, to the point that a nightmare hit him like a speeding train. The wind is knocked completely out of him as he jolted upright in bed, body flinching like he was falling as he tried to reorient himself. His actions were so abrupt and unprompted that it caused you to rise from your own dreams, nearly rolling off the bed in surprise. 

“Whoa there.” Even half-asleep Omi is quick on the draw, grabbing onto your arm before you full-on tumble off the bed and bringing you back up. For a moment his dream is forgotten but when you finally gather the strength to properly open your eyes, you can tell he’s distressed. 

“What happened…?” You turned on your side to face him, sleepily nuzzling against your pillow. “Bad dream or somethin’?” 

“Something like that…” 

“Wanna talk about it?” 

Omi didn’t want to talk about it. As stereotypical as it sounded he disliked talking about his feelings when they were negative, not wanting to have you worry about him. If he hadn’t reacted in such a way that he’d woken you up he probably wouldn’t have bothered to tell you that he’d even had a bad dream, willing to just lay back and stare at the ceiling until he eventually fell back asleep. 

He still couldn’t remember details but he could remember the loss. The total loss of you, of the life you had, it had been like none of it had ever happened. He was a photographer at a wedding that wasn’t your own, for you and some random stranger, and when he’d approached you you had acted like you’d never met him before. He thought it was a silly thing to be bothered by but things had gone spectacularly downhill from there, and it had ended with you disappearing before his very eyes. He didn’t know what had become of you but his dream repeated over and over ‘they’re gone, they’re gone’ until it’d seared itself into his brain. It wouldn’t stop even as he tried to think of anything else, and even despite being awake, he could hear the voice in the silence of your bedroom. 

“Omiiiii,” You called out his name, drawing him from his thoughts, and he turned to look at your sleepy face. You were impossibly cute most of the time but there was something even cuter about sleepy you, barely able to keep your eyes open with your face squished against your pillow as you waited for your boyfriend to respond to you. 

“Can I ask you something stupid?” 

“…Go for it?” 

“We’re dating, right?” 

Now it was your turn to be confused. 

“I’m like, pretty sure. Did we break up in your dream or something?” 

“Something like that,” He laughed, his heart still beating hard in his chest. Why did he feel such a persistent ache in his chest from a silly dream? It hadn’t just been that you weren’t his anymore, it had been the part where you said you didn’t know him. His life would be exponentially different if you hadn’t come into it and he never wanted to think of a life without you, not now or ever. “Sorry, but I did warn it was stupid.” 

“It’s okay,” You tugged at the sleeve of his t-shirt and he slid back down under the covers like he knew you wanted, moving his arm so you could curl up in the side of his chest. “I love my cute future househusband Fushimi Omi and there’s nothing he can do to get rid of me.” 

“Househusband, huh?” 

“Don’t disagree with me or you’ll break my heart,” Your words were a little slurred and Omi felt guilt creeping in, remembering once more it was the middle of the night and you deserved to get as much rest as possible. 

“I’d be happy to take care of you the rest of my life,” He teased, kissing your nose, “Go back to sleep. I’m alright now.” 

“You promise?” He has no doubt that you’d continue to pursue the topic if he wasn’t genuine in his response but he was feeling a great deal better, especially because you’d put the image of himself in a pink apron serving you breakfast every day into his head. It wasn’t entirely what you’d meant he was sure but he was happiest when he was taking care of others, especially you, and he couldn’t help but think of how happy he’d be to wake up to you every morning. To come home to you every night. To just be living with you. 

This was just what it was like to be in love, wasn’t it?

“I promise.” You responded with a kiss to his nose to mirror his earlier gesture, quite pleased that you received another laugh from him before you fully rested your head against his chest. “Goodnight.” 

“Night…”

Omi sighed and began to drift off to sleep himself, thinking about what he’d make you tomorrow for breakfast to apologize properly.


	101. Troublemaker (Settsu Banri)

“Baby, what happened?!” 

Your daughter scowled and looked away from you but you refused to let her walk away like she wanted to, pulling her into the bathroom so you could get a better look at her face. Your stomach turns as you see the bruise around her eye, tiny cuts and dried blood lining the side of her face. She rolled her eyes as you started to look through the cabinets to find the necessary items to clean her wounds, trying to insist she didn’t need care but zipping her lips when you held a finger up at her. 

She knew that look. 

You gave it to her father often enough. 

“Other kid better look way worse,” Banri muttered as he entered the bathroom, handing you the first-aid kit while your daughter looked over at him. You knew she wanted to brag to her dad, would probably end up telling him the dirty details later, but she didn’t want to upset you further when you already seemed ready to strangle her. She doesn’t put up any fight as you start to rub at her face, carefully cleaning her wounds and wiping her face clean while Banri leans against the doorframe to watch. 

“‘Course she looks worse. She started it anyway.” 

“Thatta girl,” Banri’s proud grin is wiped off his face when you whipped your head back to glare at him, knowing damn well it was his fault that your daughter liked to solve problems with her fists rather than her words. She had never been a troublemaker but her intelligence had gotten her bullied countless times, and she had never been one to let other kids get away with bullying weaker kids while she was around. She was a vigilante of sorts but you really wished she wasn’t, as noble as it was. 

You guessed she could be seeking out fights and acting like a jerk like her father once did, so this alternative is far better. 

“She deserved it,” She looked at you pleadingly, “You gotta believe me. I didn’t just start a fight for no reason.” 

“Did she… Did she at least swing first? Can I argue that point with your principal?” 

“…” She looked away and Banri laughed. “I think we, uh, started swingin’ at the same time?” 

“Are you asking me or telling me?” 

“Uh…” 

“Better plead the fifth now, kid, you already gave yourself away,” Banri offered up, snickering and stuffing his hands in his pockets innocently as you looked over at him again. Your daughter really did look like your husband, sharing the same facial expression when they were silently proud of something they knew they shouldn’t have done. Oh, how you loved them both even if they drove you crazy on a daily basis. 

“And where do you think she gets this from? Punk ass husband with a punk daughter, and a pain in the ass principal who knows our number by heart! I’m gonna end up fighting him one day if I have to listen to him complain one more damn time because he doesn’t know how to run a school properly!” 

“Go off,” Your daughter laughed, and Banri patted her shoulder, looking at her face himself before he urged her to head to her room. She was almost home free, in the door way ready to shut the door and hopefully avoid any potential punishment since you were so busy ranting. Unfortunately for her, the entryway to her room had a squeaky floorboard and once it sounded, your ranting stopped and you looked her dead in the eye. 

“You’re _grounded_.” 

“Damn.” 


	102. Just One More (Tsukioka Tsumugi)

Tsumugi’s entire face lit up in a bright red blush that’d put a tomato to shame. 

“I really want a kiss. Can I have one, Tsumu?” 

He doesn’t know if the request is genuine, if you’re really craving affection from him or if you’re just trying to get some sort of reaction in response. He was used to your teasing and you’d even admitted you liked to see what types of things could really get him flustered, but it seemed the simplest things could get this reaction out of him. He almost wants to hide his face in embarrassment but you’re looking at him with such a warm, loving look he knows he can’t deny your request. 

Tsumugi leaned over to press a gentle kiss to your lips, expecting it to be chaste, and is surprised as you deepen it almost instantly, anchoring him to you with a hand on the back of his head. He can’t resist your charms even slightly, leaning closer and placing his hands on your hips as he followed your lead, lips gliding with yours smoothly. When you finally pull away you’ve left him completely breathless, his cheeks having settled on a flattering pale pink after he’d finally relaxed. You smiled at him as you pulled away, his heart fluttering in his chest as he finds that after years of being together you still managed to affect him like this.

“You know you can just kiss me whenever you want, you don’t have to ask…” Tsumugi’s cheeks are beginning to heat up again as you look up at him innocently, though there was always some hidden glint of mischief in your eyes. 

“I know, but there’s like, more romance when you ask for a kiss you know? It’s like they just really want something that only you can give them!” 

“…Can I have another kiss then?” 

“I would _love_ to give you another kiss.” 


	103. Not So Innocent (Sakuma Sakuya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorta nsfw but not really

Sakuya hadn’t noticed the mark on his neck until it was too late.

He spotted the small bruise out of the corner of his eye when walking down the hall to the practice room but quickly realized he didn’t know what to do about it, too embarrassed to talk to the _too_ young Azami about covering it up and knowing you’re still fast asleep in your bed. The two of you hadn’t done too much as it was overwhelming for Sakuya to be in such a position but there had been more exploration than he’d ever done before; just remembering last night made his cheeks grow hot and his attention dwindled as he entered the practice room, immediately forgetting what he’d been worrying about to begin with.

“Sakuya… What’s that mark on your neck?” Tsuzuru’s brows were furrowed in concern as Sakuya gasped, hand slapping at his neck to cover the mark.

“I-It’s nothing!”

“Not with a reaction like that,” Itaru wore an amused expression but his tone was laced with concern, “You didn’t hurt yourself trying to practice for a scene, did you?”

“No, I promise I’m alright.” Sakuya was trying hard to laugh it off, hoping his troupe mates would just leave their deductions at being a simple injury and not something more deviant in nature. He’s about to open his mouth again when Tsuzuru came over to take a closer look, swatting away Sakuya’s hand to take a careful look at the mark on his neck. If he looked at it that close there’s no way he wouldn’t come to the proper conclusion…!

“Wait, is this…?” Tsuzuru’s entire faced glowed pink as the realization hit him, removing his hand from Sakuya’s shoulder and allowing the now very flustered boy to fix the collar of his jacket, hastily trying to hide it before there was more scrutinization of it.

“There’s no way,” Itaru seemed to be in just as much disbelief as Tsuzuru was, “Did the intimacy level in your relationship go up?” 

“I heard Sakuya return late last night but I had not suspected…!” Citron’s eyes grew wide, “Sakuya has a hockey!”

“A hickey- I don’t even want to say it,” Tsuzuru sighed, rubbing his temples. “We should start running our lines before the director gets here.”

“Oh, I forgot my script!” Sakuya was ready to head out the door and out of this awkward situation as quickly as possible but you entered the room alongside Izumi with the desired script in hand, holding it out to him with a smile. He’d left it in your room last night after all that had happened between you and he immediately felt guilty that you had to bring it down to him when he should’ve been more responsible. He’s about to stutter out an apology when Izumi lets out a gasp, and he fears that his hickey is going to be pointed out again.

Instead, it turns out much worse.

“What happened to your neck?” Izumi didn’t think as she reached out to touch your shoulder, accidentally moving the hood on the back of your jacket that had been previously covering your neck. She’d spotted what she thought was one large bruise but turned out to be a small line of them scattered across your neck. You handled the situation far more gracefully than Sakuya.

“Oh, nothing. I’m leaving now. Bye!”

You were gone in a matter of seconds as everyone in the room but Sakuya stared after you with their mouths open, eyes suddenly turning to stare at your boyfriend. He couldn’t even think of an excuse to stutter out as he held his script in his hand, trying to fully immerse himself in his character this time around rather than deal with reality. He knows it’s not really like him to give you marks like that but you’d wanted him to! And he wanted to, too! The butterflies in his stomach had only calmed when your encouraging words floated through his ears so he had let his instincts take over… He hadn’t remembered leaving so many on you but it had been pretty dark in your room when the two of you were fooling around.

“He is a growing boy!” Citron exclaimed with a smile.

“They grow up so quickly…” Itaru said tearfully.

“Can we please focus on anything but that…” Tsuzuru groaned.

This was going to be a _long_ practice.


	104. A Distracting Inspiration (Minagi Tsuzuru) [NSFW]

You thought it was much deserved when Tsuzuru got his own little work space.

Cleaning out the storage rooms had turned out to be a blessing in disguise as there was enough room to install in another wall, and with some pushing of the other members, Tsuzuru was given his own dedicated space to write out the plays for the company. He had been embarrassed that the others wanted this so badly for him but he couldn’t say having a little space all to himself wasn’t appealing, especially when people would rarely bother him when the door was closed (as they didn’t want to interrupt his writing process). The room was still a bit fresh with Tsuzuru trying to find little things to make it his own aside from his computer, the chair from his room, and the desk that Tetsuro had made just for him.

“Let’s test how sturdy it is!”

Tsuzuru is flustered when you invited yourself in, closing the door fully behind you as you approached him with a smile on your face. He knew what that smile meant, he knew it was only a matter of time before your desires infected him and made him unable to control himself. It happened quicker than he anticipated as your lips locked with his, gently pushing his laptop out of your way as you sat yourself on his desk; you slipped off your pants in a matter of seconds and he noted you weren’t wearing underwear, your intentions from the beginning having been to seduce him. He should be focusing on finding a theme for the next play but… Now that his mind was hazy and unfocused from lust, it’d only be right to take care of that first, right?

“You’re always so insatiable,” Tsuzuru grumbled against your lips, leaning down to offer a few pecks as he fits himself perfectly between your legs; your smile only seemed to grow wider as you felt his dick prod against your entrance, refusing to push inside you quite yet. “What if I was in the middle of something?”

“I dunno. Wouldn’t just sat in the corner and touched myself, I guess?” The thought of you touching yourself while he was in the room made his dick throb but he held himself back, keeping it steady as he pushed his way inside you. You craved feeling full and whined at his behavior, heels digging into his back as you encouraged him to go deeper. But Tsuzuru wasn’t about to give into all your demands, not after you’d barged in on him unexpectedly and then dropped your pants like you knew he’d give in. “Tsuzu~”

“…You wanted to test the sturdiness, right? Don’t blame me for anything that happens.”

What followed is an absolutely relentless pace on Tsuzuru’s part, each thrust having his cock buried as deeply inside of you as it could go; your whines and whimpers and cries are smothered but Tsuzuru’s lips, only pulling away to give you a moments break before he steals your breath once again. His fingers dug into your hips so hard you knew there’d be bruises, loving the way he truly knew how to let loose when it was just the two of you. In all honesty you’d snuck in here just as much for him as you, knowing he undoubtedly had a few frustrations to work out and wanting to be nothing but helpful to his thought process. The desk was proving itself a useful asset to any future endeavors you might have as it shook with each thrust but never creaked or seemed any weaker, even when Tsuzuru’s pace quickened.

When Tsuzuru pressed his forehead to yours you knew he was close to coming, legs wrapping tighter around him as you whispered sweet nothings into his ear. He loved the sound of your voice, the sound of your praise, and his hand took its place between your bodies to toy with you. His nails left little red marks in your skin, his thrusts becoming slow and deep as he came inside you, not stopping until after your own orgasm hit and started to subside. Pulling out of you he used his jacket to stop any fluids from hitting the floor, lamenting the fact he’d have to hide that in the laundry and handle it himself later on. You, however, seemed perfectly content as you slipped your pants back on, setting things back on the desk the way he’d had them before you’d made yourself comfortable.

“That help the writer’s block?”

“A little,” He admitted, “You’re still a distraction.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be goin’ now that you’ve had your way with me!” You begin to walk towards the door knowing he’d pull you back and he does so within a moment, tugging at the back of your shirt and wrapping his arms around you. As distracting as you were he still loved you immensely and even if your comment had been teasing in nature, he couldn’t let you leave after that. He still had a few more hours before he had to deliver a concept to Izumi and since you were a natural sounding board, it couldn’t hurt to have you stick around a little longer, could it?

A distraction and an inspiration all rolled up in one person… that described you perfectly in Tsuzuru’s opinion. 


	105. It's About the Pining (Miyoshi Kazunari)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A commission I wrote for a wonderful person! Please check my tumblr for more details about commissions.

There was something wrong with Kazunari.

No matter how hard he tried to brush it off, no matter how much he avoided your gaze or made an excuse for having to help another Summer Troupe member with something to get out of the same room as you, you could feel it. The two of you had been close since you’d become the director of the Mankai company and you’d never had him act so coldly before, as if he couldn’t bear to be around you longer than three seconds, and it was beginning to affect his acting. He’d fumble his lines, forget words, Tenma looked ready to strangle him before you’d finally called off practice for the night. You noted the depressed look on Kazunari’s face at being the reason things had fallen apart that night at practice and you thought twice about following him, knowing you might be the cause of his distracted behavior, but decided it was for the best to squash the situation before it got too awful.

Kazunari was struggling.

It’s not as though he hadn’t had crushes before, there were plenty of others that made him feel this sudden surge of excitement when he was around them, that made his heart race and made his cheeks grow hot with just one look. But you were all of that and more. Being around you made him feel at peace, it made him feel like he could be himself without worrying you’d reject the real him. As his precious director he hadn’t wanted to put you in an awkward position by trying to date you but now these feelings had gotten to be so unbearable, weighing heavily on him at night as he got sick at the thought of another person stealing you away from him. But what could he really do to get his feelings across from you?

He remembered the one night where he’d invited you to a mixer with him, to which you begrudgingly agreed; you seemed a bit lost at first, unable to start conversations, but once one of the others noticed your interest in something and asked you about it, sparks flew from there. He’d never felt quite so bitter, the night seeming to drag on now as he was no longer excited to be here. He’d thought the two of you would be able to talk more, that he’d charm the pants off of you and you’d start seeing him as more than just a member of the company, but if anything he’d just ruined his own chances by introducing you to people who seemed to be a better fit. What kind of stupid idea was this?

“Haha, that was fun, wasn’t it?” He lied through his teeth after the painful night had finally ended, looking at you and trying to at least appreciate how beautiful you looked even when you were dressed in casual wear.

“It wasn’t too bad, thanks for inviting me!” Your friendly smile is like an arrow right to his heart and he can’t help but shoot you a genuine smile, glad that at least you had a good time. “I know you haven’t been going out as much as you used to so I’m glad you still get the chance to every once in a while. It’s good to get out of your room and think about stuff other than acting!”

Kazunari had been pleased you’d noticed that he was making an effort to put up a more mature front, one that said ‘I’m a suitable partner and not just flirtatious punk!’ but he feels like you’re still not taking him seriously enough. You laugh off any implications that he has true feelings for you, you rolled your eyes playfully when he told he wanted to take you on a totally romantic date, and any time he implied you’d be the ideal significant other you simply told him to stop buttering you up. He knows he’s to blame for you not taking him seriously, his earlier years with the company had taken place when he was still finding himself, figuring out what he wanted from life and latching onto the things that gave him immediate gratification rather than playing the long game for something much more gratifying.

That night is what Kazunari is remembering when you stop him in the hall, placing a hand on his shoulder and tilting your head in confusion when he jumps like you’d just electrocuted him.

“Are you alright, Kazu? You’re distracted lately and I need to know if it’s something I can help with.”

You could help in more ways than one, he thinks to himself, you could help by not just recognizing his feelings but returning them, too. You could realize that you were his muse, evidenced by the countless sketches of you in his notebook that he had; they were you doing a range of activities from gaming to simply sitting around reading a book. You had a beauty so striking that he couldn’t help but be inspired the moment he caught sight of you, his hand twitching as he immediately go to work. He’d made it a habit to carry around his sketchbook with him, considering buying a separate one as he didn’t want anyone to stumble upon the one that was practically just inspired by you, but he felt that might be a step too far into the creepy zone.

“Sorry, I’ll try to do better!” His fake smile is something you easily see past and you wished you could shake some sense into him, pouting and crossing your arms as you waited for a real answer. “I’m just… Thinking about my birthday! Yeah! I didn’t know if I wanted to go out to celebrate this year or not.”

“The others are really looking forward to buying you a drink for your 20th… I am, too,” Your sad smile is like a brick on his chest, “But it’s your birthday. If it’s not what you want, I can let the others know.”

“N-No! No, I’m fine with it. But since it’s my birthday, you’ll sit next to me, right? I don’t ever get you all to myself~” Kazunari leaned closer, pleased when you don’t pull away despite being so close, “Could that be my birthday present instead?”

“…Sure, if that’s what you want.”

Kazunari let out a deep sigh, giving you another strained smile before he wished you goodnight; this was just another instance of you not taking him seriously! How much clearer could he get, aside from blatantly telling you he was in love with you, that he wanted to be with you?! In a romantic sense, where the two of you could do cute things together and he could look at you lovingly saying ‘all mine’ and you’d nod to confirm you were, indeed, all his. His poor heart couldn’t take this much longer and he threw himself onto his bed, burying his face in his pillow and letting out a deep, discontented groan before he finally relaxed enough to fall asleep.

At least you were his in his dreams.

His birthday was the best night of his life.

He’d tried to push off any depressed feelings he had from his unsuccessful advances on you to simply enjoy the time he had with his friends, which included you, as everyone gave him the little gifts they’d bought or made themselves. He’s feeling even more hyped up as he’s walking with everyone to the restaurant that night, chattering away about all the plans he had now that he was a true blue adult with nothing holding him back! Every once in a blue moon his eyes would drift over to you unprompted, briefly looking you up and down before he returns to the conversation he had been engaged in; this doesn’t go unnoticed by you, quietly wondering if there was still something off between the two of you but figuring his birthday party wasn’t the time or place to bring it up.

The evening goes just as you predicted it would.

There’s plenty of laughter and jokes, Kazunari getting drinks bought for him from just about every member of the company. Tsumugi tries to keep him eating to soak in the alcohol, not wanting the young man to be totally blasted, but in a not very shocking turn of events Kazunari continues to spiral downwards. By the end of the night everyone’s got a nice buzz going for them while Kazunari can barely walk straight, only wanting you to help hold him up; Tasuku was on the other side of him bearing most of his weight but Kazunari refused to unlatch from your arm, excitedly talking about all the things he wanted to do as he got older and all the places he’d love to vacation to with you. You’re a little embarrassed at how blatantly affectionate he’s being and, even if he’d been the same way towards you before, something feels different with the far more direct approach drunk Kazunari is taking.

You don’t know how you convinced Kazunari to make his way to bed, Tasuku once again asking if you need him to take over for you; figuring you could handle Kazunari, and hearing said birthday boys complaints that he wanted you to be the one to tuck him in at night, you decided it was far easier to just handle it yourself. Most of the others had seen themselves off to bed or had gone home for the weekend, Muku’s bed thankfully empty as he surely would’ve been awoken by Kazunari’s giggling.

“I’ve got something super important to tell you~”

“I’m sure you do but you need to sleep now.”

“But it’s super important, don’t you wanna know? Totes top secret, just between the two of us!”

“Kazunari…”

“I love you.”

There’s a piercing silence that fills the room as his brows furrowed, as though he hadn’t meant to say that out loud despite his previous teasing. Every single insecurity he’d ever felt about your relationship, about how you viewed him, popped up again, completely undoing all the confidence the alcohol had filled him with.

“You’re really drunk right now, Kazunari.” You tried to get him settled but his intense stare is still burning into you, his words making your heart flutter in your chest; you don’t remember the last time you’d heard those words from someone who wasn’t a family member or a fan, and coming from him… You didn’t know how you were supposed to feel, but you couldn’t say it was an entirely negative. But wouldn’t that be complicated? To date one of the members of the company you managed?

“I’m _not_ drunk, you’re just really blurry! And it’s how I feel. You never believe me… How can I make you believe me?” Kazunari pouted, leaning against you further and sending you stumbling into the wall. He’s quick to catch himself though it still ends with the two of you pressed closely together, breath hitching as your eyes meet with his. “You’re so beautiful.”

“We can talk about this tomorrow when you’re sober.” Your reply was definitive, sobering him enough as he did the climb of shame into his bed. You left without another word, mind swimming with all sorts of thoughts and anxieties while Kazunari’s did the same.

Morning didn’t bring him any peace.

Kazunari spent at least an hour that morning staring up at the ceiling, hating his life, wishing more than anything he could take back what he said to you last night. It felt like he was being stabbed in his heart and his head, over and over, no mercy being granted to him. He considered spending the rest of the day in bed feigning a serious illness but his stomach dropped at the thought of you being concerned over his well-being so he decided against it, finally dragging himself out of his room and down to the kitchen where you were waiting.

And you were alone.

When you glanced up from your plate to meet him he felt that same painful tinge in his heart, averting his eyes as he remembered almost perfectly the look on your face when he’d confessed to you. He wouldn’t blame you for not taking him seriously, for thinking he was just being his normal, flirtatious self, but he couldn’t have been more serious. Every day that passed he fell more and more in love with you and it was killing him inside now that he thought he’d ruined all that you had together. Kazunari’s heart ached and he wanted to apologize but he felt bringing it up would be even more awkward.

“Can we talk about last night?”

So much for avoiding _that_ problem.

“Uh, haha, yeah, about that… I’m really sorry for saying all of that. I didn’t wanna make you uncomfortable.”

“It wasn’t real?” You asked softly, head tilting to the side, Kazunari’s breath catching in his throat. How did you manage to be so effortlessly beautiful? His poor heart couldn’t take it.

“…It was real.”

“So you will give me a chance to prove myself?”

“Yes,” You smiled at the eager look on his face, “I’ll go on a date with you Kazunari. And why don’t you let me give you a present that I didn’t have the chance to give you last night.”

His entire body froze as you leaned in to press a soft kiss to his lips, a moment that he couldn’t believe was actually happening. He’d pictured how he’d feel, how soft your lips would be, how wonderful and vindicating it would truly be when he finally got the girl. And now that it was happening he was terrified, terrified one small move would puncture the perfect little fantasy bubble he was in and his happiness would explode around him. Yet it was real, you were real, standing in front of him, kissing him, agreeing to go on a date with _him_.

Kazunari had never been happier.

He’d prove to you that he was a great partner.

One day at a time.


	106. It's About the Pining (Miyoshi Kazunari) [Pt.2] [NSFW]

Kazunari loved getting to show you off at events but tonight felt different. 

You were looking especially stunning tonight, the outfit you’re wearing perfectly suiting your form; he found it impossible to focus on the other pieces of art in the exhibits when you were around and he noticed that others had the same problem. As much as it makes his heart swell with pride that people understand what a catch you are there’s a bitter nagging in his head, one that’s been bothering him since the two of you had begun dating. He may not look the type but he constantly feared he wasn’t good enough for you, that you’d realize that one day and leave him for someone who could give you more than he ever could. The bitter thoughts don’t stem from anything you’ve ever said or done to him but rather from his own self-worth, a struggle he’d been grappling with for years.

“Hey,” You greeted him with a soft smile after making your way around the exhibit, being friendly and trying to make small-talk with the people who were here to see your boyfriend’s work. “You don’t look like you’re having fun.”

“…I’m fine.” Kazunari flashed you a fake smile that didn’t fool you for a single second, “I’m just a little tired.”

“If you’re sure you’re fine…” You leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek and the negative feelings dissipate for the time being, Kazunari hooking his arm with yours as you both circle around the room again. He thought being this close to you, with it being obvious the two of you were dating, would make his jealousy issues satiated but all it seemed to do was make it worse. He got to see up close and personal how much these other men were soaking you in, appreciating your body, probably mentally undressing you-

“Let’s go, Kazunari.”

Kazunari had blanked out for a moment, unaware of what he did or said but he couldn’t help but notice the shocked looks on the faces of the men circled around you both. You’re eagerly tugging on his arm, ushering him out of the gallery and into the cool night air. He’s trying to filter through his memory now as he had to have done something for you to grab onto him like you were, seeming to rush to the hotel you were staying at for the evening.

“What was that about?” You hissed after the hotel room door slid shut, “Those people were trying to buy your painting.”

“More like they were just taking advantage of the opportunity to stare at you more!” He remembered how irritated he felt now, how he was tightly holding onto the glass full of alcohol in his hand and had to stop himself from splashing it in the face of a wealthy donor who’d made a disgusting comment about you. You had laughed it off but Kazunari hadn’t. He pulled you close to him quite suddenly, hands on your hips as he stared into your eyes, trying to find some semblance of understanding. When your gaze softened the vice-like grip on his heart loosened and he felt like he could finally breathe again, knowing you wouldn’t take that other man up on his offer to be his trophy wife.

“You’re jealous?” You asked with a smile, leaning against Kazunari as his lips peppered kisses along your exposed neck. His fingers dig into your waist as you’re pressed harder against the wall, not painful but a true show of dominance on his part. You weren’t used to him acting so aggressively but you were pleasantly surprised to see he had this side to him, one where he let his jealousy flow freely out of him instead of bottling it up inside.

“Do you know how much I want you right now?”

“I’m all yours, baby. Only yours.” Those words were the final straw, Kazunari’s self-control finally breaking as he pulled you from the wall and pushed you onto the surprisingly plush hotel bed. He’d paid a pretty penny to assure that a romantic and comfortable setting would be awaiting you after the event was over, saying you deserved nothing but the most comfortable traveling experience.

“You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen, you know?” His gaze is fond as he slowly undressed you, watching your dress slowly slide off of your body to reveal more of your bare skin to him. “How did I get so lucky?”

“I’m the lucky one,” You licked your lips as Kazunari settled himself between your legs, only half-naked himself but unable to resist the draw of your lips any longer. You lose yourself in the sensation of Kazunari’s soft yet playful kisses, body arching as his hands slowly raked down your upper body, brushing against your hardening nipples but not quite giving them the attention you wanted. “Do you know how amazing you are? You don’t have to be jealous. I picked you once and I’ll pick you again and again if you want me to.”

Kazunari groaned as your words sent electricity and arousal directly into his veins, his lower body trying to grind against yours. His hardened cock pressed against your entrance, hips slowly rubbing against you while he continued to ravish you, kisses planted across your chest, on your nipples, trailed back up to your chin before finally reclaiming your lips. You don’t know how much longer you’ll be able to resist him, moaning into the kiss as the head of his dick rubbed against your clit. The reaction is exactly what he wanted, what he craved, and there was no chance he’d let you get away without hearing his name fall from those pretty little lips of yours a few more times tonight.

“You came prepared?” You hastily removed the rest of his clothes that had yet to be shed during the heavy petting, whimpering at the loss of his warmth as he pulled away to search for the condoms he brought. You’re thankful that Kazunari is the observant type as he doesn’t leave you wanting or needy for long, pinning you back down the to the mattress the minute the condom had been slipped on.

“I love you,” He muttered against your skin, relishing in how wonderfully soft you were, “I love you so much.”

You gasped quietly as he slid inside your warmth, walls hugging his cock tightly and nearly making him spill over the edge without a moments notice. You were just so unbelievably hot when you cried out for him, he could hardly stand it as your legs wrapped around his waist and your heels dug into his back, silently begging him to push deeper. He sets a quick, aggressive pace, the only sound in the hotel room slapping skin and your breath moans intermingled with his own. Not only does he get to hear a beautiful chorus of his name but he hears your praise loud and clear.

“You’re so perfect, baby, don’t ever think you’re not.”

“Babe, I can’t…” Kazunari was starting to feel you clench around him, sending him the hint that you were close, ready to dive over the edge with him. He leaned down to press his forehead against yours, mumbling against your lips that he loved you more than he’d ever loved anything else in this world, one hand cupping the side of your face while the other had slipped back down between your legs to start rubbing fast circles around your clit. “I’m gonna…!”

“Me too, Kazu, me too,” You whimpered out, toes curling as his pace remained relentless even as your orgasm hit; you cried out his name so loud you wouldn’t be shocked if the entire hotel had heard you, but you could tell it made Kazunari’s chest swell with pride. His hips stuttered when he finally came himself, burying his face in your neck and gasping out your name as pleasure fully overcomes him, every self-conscious worry he’d had that night feeling completely nonsensical after yet another night of you showing how much you loved him.

“I really love you,” Kazunari said with a soft smile after you’d both cleaned up, slipping into night clothes and laying beside each other in bed. He’d rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow so he could admire you properly, placing a kiss anywhere that he could find. “I don’t think I’ve thanked you enough for giving me a chance.”

“You earned the chance yourself, Kazunari. I’m just sorry I didn’t take you seriously sooner.”

“All’s well that ends well, right?”

You laughed at him, playfully pushing him onto his back so you could properly cuddle up to his side, head resting comfortably on his chest.

“I love you, Kazunari, don’t you ever forget that.”


	107. It's About the DRAMA (Sumeragi Tenma)

After the spring plays production, you thought it would be smooth sailing when it came time for the summer troupes.

You had managed to gather enough people, all of who had interesting characters, but you’d dealt with that before, right? Part of being a director was overcoming the challenges and obstacles that were presented even if you never knew exactly what would be thrown your way. You were eager to help these young actors learn how to grow, to see them on stage with your own eyes after you watched them put their blood, sweat, and tears into practice. At least, you felt that way about every single one of them aside from their leader, the one who had the most acting experience and who you thought would have an easier time.

You and Tenma hadn’t exactly started off on the wrong foot but it was made apparent to him from the beginning that you weren’t one to be trifled with, quickly shutting down anything rude or demeaning he had to say to his fellow troupe members. Tenma had never worked alongside someone like you as most others were just used to putting up with his attitude and accepting him for who he was but you had no intentions of doing so. You called him out, you criticized when necessary, you proved every day that you were seeing him as he wanted to be seen, not movie star Sumeragi Tenma but newbie to the stage Sumeragi Tenma. As much as he felt like you put your foot down on his actions more so than any of the others in the troupe it made him crave your praise knowing it would be genuine and not just because of his reputation.

Tenma wanted to do good.

He wanted to impress you.

But why did it seem so damn hard to do?

“We need to talk.” Tenma cringed at your tone of voice, immediately feeling like a child who was about to be scolded by their mother. His own mother had hardly taken that tone with him as she wasn’t in his daily life often enough to do so but he’d heard it from the TV moms who he acted alongside. He bit his lip to keep himself from showing his discontent verbally, simply nodding his head and following you out of the room where the rest of the summer troupe were practicing.

“Tenma…” He already knew what you were about to say from the mildly annoyed look on your face and the way your arms were crossed, but that’s not all that was there. There was concern, too, some worry that perhaps maybe Tenma wasn’t suited for the stage life after all and that set him off.

“If they don’t listen to the advice I give then what’s the point!” He threw his hands up, trying to keep his voice even but knowing the two of you were likely being eavesdropped on anyway. “I don’t think they’re _completely_ unredeemable but…!”

“Have you considered changing the tone of your voice when you’re delivering your advice? Or even thinking about the way they perceive it when you’re barking orders at them? Tenma, you’ve got talent and you’ve got plenty of potential, no one is doubting that. But you have to realize you’re part of a team now. Why do you always think you have to do everything on your own?”

Because he’d always done things alone. He’d been independent since he was young, he had to be as he was left to his own devices and then when his own acting career began, he was thrown into a world of adults that forced him to grow up quicker than he’d like. He mimicked the way the others around him talked, the way they treated each other, and he’d never been reprimanded by anyone the same way that you were. He can tell that it’s not out of anger, that it’s not that you have something against him personally, but that he’s holding himself back by not allowing himself to make connections with everyone he’s acting alongside including you.

“Sometimes they might not understand how important your words are or they think you’re just looking down on them when you’re not, and when that happens, I’ll be there to support you Tenma.” He’s all too aware of the hand you’re putting on his shoulder now but he makes the extra effort to keep looking into your eyes, though he can’t say that calms him down. All he can think about is how he’d never had someone clash with him like this before, how he’d never had someone willing to tell him what he needed to hear rather than what he wanted to. To have you not only want to do that for him but also acknowledging his talent, saying that you wanted him to stay as summer troupes leader, it spoke volumes. “Now stop acting like a spoiled brat and go be a leader!”

Tenma scoffed at your clear teasing, thinking about how cute the mischievous smile on your face looked right now, “Yeah, yeah. Takes one to know one.”

Tenma returned to practice that night a new man, willing to listen to the other troupe members and learn how to help them on an individual level. He found that they were people with passions much like him, people who loved acting and wanted to throw themselves in, and he found himself a little proud that, when he actually opened his eyes and stopped being so angry for no reason, he found they appreciated his acting skills more than he’d first realized. He knows he never would’ve changed if he hadn’t met you, if you hadn’t been the person who was willing to stand up to him, and for that he’s forever grateful. The words you said to him that day, that you’ll be standing behind him when he needed you, meant more than anything.

Tenma just didn’t realize how far down the rabbit hole he’d gone.

The summer troupe didn’t find many moments to rest as they were on an advanced schedule as it was, trying to pack practice into just about every spare moment they had. But you’d scolded them more than once on pushing pi too far, Tenma included, which is why this little movie night had been thrown together. Tenma figured it could be a teaching moment even if it was technically downtime, knowing a few tips and tricks that could be translated over into stage acting when they popped up; he’s actually happy that even Yuki agreed to sit down with the rest of them, perhaps he’d even be able to teach him a thing or two and get some praise from you for a job well done.

The movie was your standard romantic comedy but the dynamics of the characters had always been interesting, and he found the others were picking out bits and pieces that they identified with. The movie and acting talk had Tenma opening his mouth more than usual, explaining how certain scenes were acted out and what might’ve been going through the actors head while said scene was going on; it was a lot different than acting on stage but the groundwork is what helped Tenma flourish, so hopefully he could translate the same thing to his team. Things got quieter when the more romantic bits popped up with everyone watching quietly, waiting for the scene’s end to chatter about the chemistry between the two characters on screen.

“…Doesn’t that remind you a bit of something?” Yuki piped up, glancing at Tenma from the corner of his eye but looking away when Tenma turned to him with an annoyed expression. Was he trying to call him out on something?

“You’re totally right!” Kazunari laughed, turning back to grin up at Tenma. “Man, it’s just like you and…!”

“Don’t say it!” Tenma growled out, already knowing where this was heading and wanting to cut it off before it went too far. He’d already been teased relentlessly and called a whipped dog by Yuki for how often he tried to avoid arguments with you now, he didn’t need to add more fuel to the fire by having to defend himself from these accusations. Plus, why was it any of their business if he felt some type of way about you? Clearly things wouldn’t work out considering you were older than him and probably not interested in some kid but… He was getting too far into his head now, a blush rising to his cheeks as the possibility of getting to be your boyfriend flashed before his eyes. This was not going to go the way he wanted it to.

“Sorry Tenten! You’re very obvi about it, you know? I can’t blame you~”

“I’m getting a drink,” Yuki suddenly announced as he stood up from the couch, “I’ll be back.”

Without the main instigator there to start another fight about Tenma’s unspoken feelings he finds himself relaxing as Kazunari’s attention is turned to Misumi, who was changing positions rapidly to find the most comfortable way to lay on the ground. He watched with minor amusement even if he pretended to be annoyed with their antics, knowing he cared about them all far more than he wanted to let on. Perhaps Kazunari did have a point, maybe his feelings for you were really obvious, but again he wonders if that even matters. If he confessed to you right now what would you say? Would you be shocked to hear it or would you nod as though you’d known all along? He disliked getting caught in fantasy situations but this is one that had plagued his thoughts while he was curled up in bed at night, and with no one to shake him from them, it invaded his mind now, too.

A few minutes pass before Yuki returns with his juice in hand.

“You took a while,” Tenma grumbled, “We want to finish this movie tonight.”

“Sorry, I was busy talking with the director. She was getting herself something to eat.”

Tenma doesn’t recognize he’s being baited at all because his thoughts are still almost solely on you, about you, and he realized that he missed you. It had been a few hours since he’d last seen you at dinner but he could spend all day by your side without getting tired of you, in fact, he’d prefer to do that. He gets antsy in his seat as he doesn’t want to pause the movie yet again but what if you were in there still? He could casually chat with you, see how you feel about how everyone’s coming along, ask if you’re starting to appreciate what a great leader he is for his troupe…

“I-I’m kinda thirsty. Just keep watching without me, I’ll be back.”

“…Why didn’t you just ask me when I went in there a second ago?”

“Because I knew you wouldn’t get me anything, brat.”

A fair point but a smirk found its way to Yuki’s face and he kept his mouth shut for the time being despite the variety of snarky comments that wanted to spill out. This fight was better saved for later tonight when the two were alone in their room as Kazunari and Misumi continued to be distracting. Tenma returned from the kitchen a few moments later without a drink and looking rather sullen, refusing to meet Yuki’s eye even as the boy verbally snickered at his downtrodden expression.

“Where’s your drink?” Kazunari asked innocently, head tilted so he could look back at Tenma.

“Nothing I wanted to drink in there. Shut up and pay attention to the movie.”

Tenma was in a sour mood the rest of the night and felt incredibly grateful when it was time for bed, ready to be done with reality and get lost in the dram world where things were exactly as they should be. It was unfortunate for him that Yuki was his roommate as there was no such thing as peace for him. No safe retreat for him to curl up in and think about all the things that he wished could come true, to think about your happy face after he performed perfectly in this play, maybe you’d even give him a kiss on the cheek as congratulations for being so successful-

“I finally figured out why a hack like you chose to stay with a group like Mankai.” Tenma knew it was going to be the start of another fight but his emotions got the better of him as they always did and he whipped his head over to glare at his younger roommate who was still casually getting ready for bed. “I didn’t know cougars were your type.”

“What the hell are you talking about?!”

“This is exactly why you’re a hack, hack! You can’t even hide your feelings for her. Going into the kitchen right after I said she was in there… You really thought that was true?” Yuki scoffed as he made his way into his own bed. “Whatever… There’s no point in arguing with someone as deep in denial as you. Not like you have a chance anyway. Goodnight.”

Tenma wanted to argue but his heart ached at the truth in Yuki’s words, his mouth hanging open even as the lights in the room were turned off and Yuki’s breathing evened out. He wanted to argue until he was blue in the face that he didn’t have romantic feelings for you, that being around you definitely wasn’t the highlight of his day, and that having you as his director was certainly _not_ one of the best things that had ever happened to him. But how could he fight against the truth? The worst part was he was painfully aware of how he felt, of how much his daydreams helped him get through each new day where you weren’t his, of how fruitless this situation felt due to all the differences that divided you. The heart wants what the heart wants is a saying that now plagued him daily.

The next day only proved to be worse.

Hearing that his father had found out all about his joining the Mankai Company left him in a worse mood than usual, and he had no intentions of backing down. He’d worked so hard, he’d started to bond with you and the members, and despite the short amount of time he’d spent around all of you he didn’t want to imagine a life without Mankai in it. His words were confident as he told everyone in the troupe that he’d convince his father one way or the other but in reality, he knew his father was as stubborn as he was when it came down to it. There might be some drastic measures Tenma had to make to get his point across but he couldn’t leave you like this. He couldn’t make you scramble to find someone without even half the talent he had.

It went better than expected.

When he’d stormed back to the house later that night he hadn’t expected to see you waiting up for him and he internally panicked, not wanting you to see the new black eye he was sporting. He and his father had gotten into it, the fighting becoming so passionate even his mother couldn’t separate them. The punch had shocked him to his very core but he didn’t let it deter him, still determined to not let his hard work all be for nothing. Tenma had walked out of that house with his father cursing at him, perhaps even hoping Tenma would fail just to prove a point, but he tried not to let that get to him. He got to go home back to you and that was enough to keep his body moving despite how exhausted he was.

“Tenma!” Your eyes widened as they immediately found the wound on his face, “What happened with your dad?!”

“He punched me. Hard.”

“I can tell, thanks!” You grabbed ahold of his arm and pulled him into the kitchen, settling him down into a seat as you listened to the rest of his story while looking for the first aid kit. He didn’t think it was a big deal at all but you seemed incredibly worried about him, fretting over his well-being while cursing his dad under your breath. Tenma had nearly laughed when he heard you mention something along the lines of ‘I’ll punch him in the face and see how he likes it’ but he worked hard to keep a straight face, finding that extra hard to do once you were seated in front of him and scanning his face again.

Tenma felt like his heart might beat right out of his chest with how closely you’re scrutinizing him, an odd weight settling itself on his chest after all that had just happened. His father’s physical punch hadn’t hurt nearly as much as the emotional impact it had on him, the only thing able to distract him from that pain right now being you. You were doting over every little bruise and cut on his face, fingers brushing against his skin. His heart fluttered hard in his chest and he tried not to show his discomfort on his face as the feelings you were bubbling closer to the surface. Every touch sent electricity through his veins and finally, finally, it became far too much for him to handle.

“I’m not a kid, I can take care of myself!” He insisted, pushing your hands away and refusing to look at your face; he knew you’d be giving him a disapproving glare for his outburst when he’d let you dote over him for this long.

“If you’re not a kid why are you acting so damn childish, Tenma? What are you trying to prove here?”

He wanted to prove that he was a man, that he was strong and that he could take care of himself. Who would want a boyfriend who couldn’t say those things? Who would want a boyfriend with so many familial issues he was actually so touch-starved that even the simplest of your touches nearly brought him to tears? He bit down on his lip hard and you could see all that he was going through, the pain on his face translating over quite well. You wanted to continue what you were doing but there was no point in pushing Tenma’s boundaries more, not when you’d already made so much progress with him. You sighed in defeat but reached over to grab the ice pack from the fridge, brushing his hair out of the way and placing it on his cheek where the punch had landed.

“Just put the ice on your face and be quiet,” Your tone is one that tells Tenma you have no intention of backing down no matter how much he rejects your care and he can’t tell if you’re doing this out of obligation or genuine worry for him. He knows which option he wants more than anything but denied that you’d ever feel such a way about him, also denying his own disappointment that he already saw you as being unreachable. He’d never felt so close yet so far from a person before in his life but everything about you seemed to keep him drawn in, refusing to let his heart move on.

Time healed all wounds, didn’t it?

In the end, Tenma hoped that these unwelcome feelings would make themselves scarce, that perhaps it was just a puppy love that would fade away with time.

He didn’t realize how wrong he was.


	108. AP (Chigasaki Itaru)

“Wake up!”

Itaru groaned, grabbing a pillow to put over his face and hopefully smother himself so he didn’t have to see the time. Despite your warning of having an early day yesterday night he had continued to game, losing track of time until he knew he wasn’t going to get enough sleep to not be miserable anyway (thus, he stayed up even later). He thinks of the sleep he got as being more of a glorified nap but he can feel your impatience, poking and prodding at him to hint he might keep sleeping, but you wouldn’t allow it to be a comfortable one. Mornings were truly the bane of his existence and if he had a job that allowed him to wake up a bit later, he thinks he might truly have the perfect life: a loving significant other, a perfect job, and all the money he needed to spend on video games. He almost fell asleep again while daydreaming but the pillow is promptly removed from his face and he awaits the torture you’re planning to bring next.

He’s surprised when your lips are suddenly pressed against his cheek, moving down to his jaw and waiting a moment before continuing to move on. He even helped your efforts by moving his head to the side, trying to hold back a laugh as your hair tickled the side of his face. He knows considering the position he should’ve known you were about to attack his weak spot but you’d afflicted him with confusion, his drowsy brain not thinking properly until it’s promptly awakened by the gentle feel of your lips on his neck. The soft gasp he lets out gives him away, he was so damn weak to your neck kisses he’d go as far as calling them super effective, the nerves in his body starting to make him get antsy as he yearned for more. If you were just going to spend all morning in bed doing this to him he’d probably be just fine with it but unfortunately…

“I know you’re awake now, so let’s get up! Get dressed! We can relax after we’ve gotten this over with.”

“…Whose parents wake up this early on a weekend?”

“It is what it is,” You shrugged, moving away from him as he sat up in bed; his hair looked a mess and he looked grumpy but you were sure he’d get it together before you were where you needed to be, “I picked out a perfect outfit for you though. They’ll really like that weird arthouse ‘I spend all day in a coffee shop’ look you wear sometimes.”

“Ugh. Your affection points are going down for that.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure I’ll earn them back by the end of the day~”


	109. Anxiety (Fushimi Omi)

You were still in a little bit of shock.

The accident had happened so close yet you were relatively uninjured, knocked back on your ass with a few cuts and bruises but nothing more. You’re thankful that no one was critically injured but it was a stressful situation, especially when you were shipped off to a nearby hospital to have your wounds checked out. You dreaded having to text your boyfriend to let him know you wouldn’t be able to meet up with him for your planned date, knowing Omi was likely to blow it out of proportion and panic despite the fact you’d reassure him multiple times you were just fine. You supposed with all the things that happened to him he’d rather be safe than sorry so you make sure to add that at least three times in your short message to him.

Omi tells you to stay put and he’d come get you immediately.

You don’t detect any rampant emotions in his response so you hoped he was staying calm, that your message hadn’t made him panic and he was simply coming to retrieve you because, well, you were in need of some comfort. You quickly find that Omi had, just as you predicted, gotten incredibly anxious even when he re-read your message multiple times. He knocked the breath right out of you as he approached, arms wrapped tightly around your middle as he pulled you into him; you rarely had to tell Omi to watch his strength but you can feel how stressed he is in this embrace, his hand on the small of your back as he holds you there for a few moments longer before pulling away. You smiled at him weakly, holding his face in your hands and pressing a reassuring kiss to his lips.

“I’m okay Omi.”

“Are you sure? Did they-?”

“They did everything they had to. I wasn’t close enough to have any serious injuries.”

“It could be adrenaline not making you feel a serious wound or-“

“Omi, my love, my dearest, my one and only, take a deep breath and look at me.” It wasn’t often that you were the voice of reason in this relationship, the one calming _him_ down, but you’d seen this side of him a few times before. The side of him that was so scared to lose another person he loved to a situation completely out of his control. “I’m okay. They did everything they had to and if I feel even slightly off, I’ll come back, okay? For now I think we should go home.”

Omi still hasn’t released you from his grip but you feel his arms relax enough to give you some wiggle room, leaning against him comfortably now. You could probably get at least a few hours of cuddling out of him after this incident since he was unlikely to leave your side until he reassured himself that you were truly okay, and it was always easier to comfort him when you were cuddled up to each other in bed. Omi was a naturally caring boyfriend but you hated seeing him get so upset over things like this, wishing he knew he deserved good things and that no higher being had a vendetta against him that would rip you from his life. He finally evened out enough to begin the walk home, your arm hooked with his as you were unwilling to part from him completely.

“I’ll be okay, Omi.”

“I… I know. Thanks for being patient with me.”

“I love you.”

“I love you even more.”


	110. Incentive (Nanao Taichi)

You were holding Taichi hostage.

“Finish your essay,” You pointed at the laptop screen that Taichi was working on, trying to hold back your amused laugh as he groaned, throwing his head back dramatically.

College was no walk in the park, something Taichi was quickly learning as the work piled up. You did your best to help your boyfriend out but that included refusing to go on dates until he finished the homework he needed to; he considered lying about due dates or even having any homework at all but he felt so guilty about lying that he could never go through with it. Your disappointed face would hurt more than any missed date opportunity.

“Baaabe,” Taichi groaned, “I need a break! People do that, don’t they? Take breaks?”

You sighed.

“They do. But are you actually gonna come back and refocus on this if we go out to get ice cream right now?”

“Yes!” Taichi was excited now, the end of his misery in sight. He could probably extend the ice cream date a little by asking you to walk around the park, just to get some fresh air! The plan is formulating as you watch him, his face clearly showing all that he was thinking of and finally pulling a laugh out of you. Taichi is a little surprised to hear you laugh at nothing, blinking owlishly as he waited for you to let him in on the joke.

“If you finish your thought then I’ll be happy to go out with you.”

Damn. That was still a few more carefully formulated sentences away.

Taichi is pouting now, groaning and wishing you were as weak to him as you used to be. He used to be able to flash the puppy dog eyes and pout which always caused you to give in, telling him how ridiculously cute he was and how you much preferred to seeing a smile on his face. What if he’s not as charming to you as he used to be?! What if this is a sign that your love for him is fading and soon Taichi would be alone, wishing you’d give him an iota of your attention even if it was just overseeing him finishing his work. His pout is quickly turning to a frown which is further distracting him from his work and what’s happening around him, with him not even noticing you’d risen from your seat to come stand beside him.

“Taichi~” You hummed in his ear, making him stiffen up as he turned to look at you, “Here, have a little incentive.”

He leaned into the kiss so hard he almost toppled off the chair he was on, gripping the edges as he soaked in the love you were giving him. You’d wiped the unhappy look right off his face and managed to completely reassure him the love was still there, your kisses being just as electric as they’d always been, leaving him on the edge of his seat (literally) wanting more. When you pulled away he wanted to pull you back down but he knew you’d just scold him and it’d only put off your date even longer, something he certainly didn’t want. There was a reignited fire in his eyes as he focused on the page before him, determined to finish it up so he could romance the pants off of you.

You watched him with a fond smile, knowing that more kisses were coming soon.


	111. Overthinking (Rurikawa Yuki)

Being vulnerable?

Yuki didn’t know her.

The wall he’d put up between you hadn’t been something he actively recognized until you pointed it out to him, noting that he was pushing you away despite having already confessed his feelings. That was another thing that had made Yuki want to retch, having to recognize his romantic feelings for you and then actually speak the disgusting things he felt… He hated every minute of it and the only thing that made up for that moment of weakness was the fact his feelings were returned, your bright smile wiping away most of his negative feelings as he truly basked in how good it felt to know you cared like he did. He hadn’t exactly asked you out but it was clear a connection was established, an unspoken thing, and he regarded you as significant without needing that extra title attached to it. Plus, you were both relatively young still, so was the point of attaching so much onto a relationship that might be fleeting?

He doesn’t want to admit it makes his heartache to think this could just be some summer fling, that this emotion that felt so intense to him might not feel the same for you. It’s why he had avoided love and the entire topic of it for so long, already having to worry about finding a partner comfortable with who he is, but even he knew his attitude made him hard to get along with. Finding someone with the patience to put up with him, to realize his harsh criticisms were out of love and not actual dislike, that the phrase ‘boys tease you when they like you’ actually applied to him more than he wanted to admit… Yuki had been going through a lot since that confession and the more he thought about it, the more he realized that’s why the wall was built.

He was sitting on the floor of his room, sewing a piece together that he had no use for but it helped him to think. He could turn it into anything he wanted but all he could think about was you, how the color of the material reminded him of you and how he’d like to make something to have you remember him by should you ever go your separate ways. He hates the part of him that expects the worst out of people and situations, the ones that make him feel like he’ll never find what he’s looking for in life though in return it also makes him work twice as hard at achieving all that he could. His skills were impressive and he was nice to look at, his personality couldn’t be all terrible or he wouldn’t have any friends at all, but what did you think of him? Did you like him for his sewing, or his fashion sense, or just because of how cute he was? He wished he could read minds. He wished he could sense feelings better. He wished he knew if he was wasting his time on you or if you’d turn out to be high school sweethearts who eventually get married despite the numbers being against you.

Now that thought was definitely Muku invading his brain.

He doesn’t hear you knock nor does he hear you enter the room, observing him quietly from the doorway as you wonder if you should just leave him be or not. Yuki had always been abrasive but it hurt a little more after he’d confided how he felt in you; you really thought there had been a breakthrough on that front but he seemed to pull away harder than he ever had. You didn’t hold it against him, love was new and scary at this point, perhaps it always was scary, but the point of it was to brave it together. To take on whatever the future may bring while holding hands. Romantic notions like that.

Perhaps Muku was invading your brain just as much as Yuki’s.

“You make fun of the others for it a lot but you’re just as big an overthinker as they are.”

Yuki flinched at the sudden interruption to his thoughts and his eyes widen as he comes face to face with you, who had sat yourself comfortably beside him without him even noticing. He always became hyper-focused when he was making clothes but never to that point, just going to show the type of effect you were having on him. He swallowed hard as he looked at you, looking away almost immediately as he went back to work on the piece of cloth in his hand.

“What are you doing here?” Curt, to the point, just like the Yuki you knew and loved.

“I came to see what you were doing. Omi wanted me to give you the five minute ‘dinner is almost done’ warning since he knows you lose track of time when you’re busy…” You looked at the project in his hands curiously, “Whatcha makin’?”

Yuki wanted to tell you to leave him alone, that your mere presence was making him nervous, on edge, and he couldn’t concentrate anymore. But there’s another side of him, a voice he’d almost never heard before, telling him to keep the biting comment to himself. To allow you to stay despite all the anxiety he was feeling because in the end, he truly did want you next to him, he just didn’t know how to go about saying that. There’s a minute of silence where you wait patiently for Yuki to respond to your question, your fingers tapping against your thigh as you wondered if you should just leave him be. Maybe he had just been confused about his feelings and he wanted to take back the confession without totally stomping on your heart? Yuki had never been one to hold back on the brutal honesty front but he wasn’t a total monster, either, he wouldn’t kick your heart around like a soccer ball without thinking of the consequences.

No words are exchanged as the minutes ticked on but Yuki stopped what he was doing, turning to look at you and swallowing again. His eyes are darting from your eyes to your lips, his heart telling him to just do it, your heart urging him to just _do it_. The needle in his hand dropped and he let out a sigh as he looked down to get it but you were quicker on the draw, leaning over him to grab it before he had the chance to. Your plan had simply been to stop him from distracting himself from the conversation you were trying to have, ready to hold his supplies hostage should he continue to give you the cold shoulder. If honesty was his policy than two could play at that game, you were more than ready to have a serious enough conversation about what you were to Yuki and what he may want out of this relationship (if he wanted anything at all). You were steeling yourself for potential disappointment but that’s when it happened.

His lips brushed against yours.

Everything about him is soft, likely due to the skincare routine that Azuma had recommended, but you were still reeling from how nice it felt to kiss him. You only pulled away slightly but you were still centimeters from his face, staring into his surprised eyes as your fingers raised up to touch your lips. You weren’t entirely sure that it had happened, perhaps your noses had just brushed or you imagined it due to the close proximity, but the next part definitely happened. Yuki, without a doubt, leaned down to press another chaste kiss to your lips, lingering for a few seconds before awkwardly pulling away. He can’t look at you again and his cheeks are glowing a soft pink, it makes you want to lean over to touch him. For good measure, just to check, you make a move to plant another one on his lips which reaffirms to him that you wanted it.

You wanted to kiss him.

You wanted him.

Yuki was suddenly relieved.

He still didn’t believe in all the lovey-dovey things that Muku ranted about on a daily basis and he didn’t think fairy-tale romances happened in real life… but perhaps love was more worth his time than he thought.


	112. Wait (Utsuki Chikage)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first time writing for the man the myth the legend himself

“Sorry!”

Your so-called important work meeting, which was nothing more than your boss droning on about how amazing he was at running a company, had gone on far longer than you expected it to. You’d told Chikage about an hour ago that it shouldn’t be long before you were out and he had elected to wait for you so you could walk home together, perhaps getting a bite to eat on the way home as one of his favorite restaurants was currently have a special on curry. You hadn’t wanted him to wait since it was cold and impossible for him to get in the building after a certain time due to safety reasons but he had told you it was no big deal, brushing off your concerns in an aloof way that you hadn’t felt like arguing with. It would be his problem anyway if he froze to death out there but you found your mind kept wandering to him, checking your phone to see if he’d sent a message saying he’d wait for you at the restaurant or if he’d just gone back to the dorm without you.

Bundled up in your coat you spotted your boyfriend waiting for you immediately, hurrying over to him and carefully stepping through the snow, not wanting to slip and ruin the night further with a hospital visit. When he sees you he waved, taking a few steps in your direction greet you while ignoring your apology completely. You thought he might give you the cold shoulder but you’re happy when he leaned in to kiss you, his lips unfortunately cold, especially compared to your much warmer ones. You supposed you could share a bit of your warmth with him since you had left him waiting, gloved hand touching the side of his face in a loving caress as Chikage’s lips moved with your own.

You let out an unhappy squeal quite suddenly, pulling away from the kiss that you should’ve known was a trap as Chikage’s cold hands found their way to your stomach. How he’d managed to get past your coat without you even noticing was beyond you but you had no brain power left to focus on the conundrum, trying to pull away from him and save your poor skin from potential frostbite. Chikage seemed to find this endlessly amusing, removing his hands once he felt you suffered enough and pulling them back out into the cold night air.

“We’re getting you a damn pair of gloves,” You fixed your shirt and coat, securing it to your body as you crossed your arms in front of you, not giving him the chance for another surprise attack. Chikage smiled at you serenely, his own stomach warm and toasty in his jacket, unaware of the harsh realities of winter (though his nose and the rest of his face couldn’t say the same). “You better make this up to me.”

“Make it up to you? I wasn’t aware you were the one waiting for an hour in the cold.”

“I apologized.”

“Did I accept it?”

You gave him an incredulous look and Chikage had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from laughing.


	113. Domestic (Hyodo Juza)

Even if Juza was a tough guy it didn’t mean he didn’t deserve affection.

“Welcome home~ Another hard day at practice?”

Your boyfriend nodded as he hung his jacket up, stretching his arms above his body as you put the lid on top of the meal you were cooking. You turned the heat down low and came up to greet him, appreciating his muscular arms that you got to drink in every time he came home from practicing stunts with the autumn troupe. Your fingers run along his arm and Juza dipped down to press a quick kiss to your lips, a wonderful present to receive after having such a long, strenuous day.

You grabbed his hand first, ignoring the confused look he was sending you as you pressed his fingers to your lips, leaving a flurry of kisses everywhere you could reach before slowly starting to move up his arm. You enjoyed the feeling of his muscles flexing as your lips brushed against his skin, Juza watching you very carefully as he still couldn’t figure out what you were up to. The fact you even chose to date him was something that perplexed him so he had since learned to just let you do as he please, showering him in affection he wasn’t sure he deserved. His heart felt full watching you kiss him, watching you shower him with all the love you had in you, and he leaned down once you started standing on your tip-toes to reach his shoulder.

“Thank you~” Your voice still has a teasing lilt to it as you pressed a kiss to his bare shoulder, lingering for a few moments before you placed a hand on the back of his neck to pull him down further.

Juza inhaled sharply as you began kissing his neck, an unfortunate weak spot he had that left him a mushy pile of goo in a matter of seconds, beginning to lean against you for support. Your arm wrapped around his waist to keep him steady, a kiss placed gently on his pulse before you move on to his jaw. He was growing impatient but at the same time appreciated the slow comforting kisses you were giving him, grateful for every ounce of time you put into focusing on him. He always tried to do things like this for you, he wanted to give you all the love he had in his heart for you, but having all your attention on him was just as nice.

It made him feel special.

Worthy.

“I’ll set the table for dinner,” The glorious moment finally comes where his lips are graced by yours, Juza pressing harder against you out of instinct, wanting more. You feel guilty having to pull away so soon but you don’t want the food to burn, “I promise you’ll have my full attention after we eat.”

“…I’ll do the dishes.”

“We can do them together,” You pressed a final kiss to his lips before heading off towards the kitchen, Juza close behind you. “And then we can do whatever you want the rest of the night!”

Juza had a few things in mind.


	114. Cafe Date (Settsu Banri)

“You’re finally here. You really like to keep me waiting, don’t you?”

“Oh hush, you’re the one who made these plans last minute!”

You’d barely gotten out of class before your phone had rang, Banri on the other end excitedly rattling on about this new café he’d found. He thought it was perfect, that the atmosphere, the looks, everything about it was high quality. You were honored that the first person he thought to call and tell about this was you, telling him you’d be happy to join him if he could give you some time to get there. He agreed but you should’ve known he’d complain when you didn’t instantly teleport, waiting outside, his foot tapping, as you approached.

Banri held the door open for you as you walked in and the cool air inside was a great contrast to the boiling day outside, especially after you’d quickly made your way here before Banri impatiently enjoyed the café without you. He’s even in a good enough mood to pull your chair out for you and push it in, a smile on his face as he glanced through the menu after sitting across from you. He wasn’t wrong about the atmosphere being comforting yet quiet, the two of you settled into a corner where it felt like you were practically alone despite the other customers milling around you.

“What’re you gonna try, babe?”

“This… also I want this pastry.”

“Geez, you’re like that sweets monster back at the dorm.”

Your little surprise date continues on as Banri returns with your items, the two of you indulging while light conversation flows easily. When you first met him you never suspected you’d grow to love a delinquent like him, someone who seemed so superficial and disrespectful to everyone around him. He still held a certain arrogance but it appeared more like confidence, with Banri able to channel this part of him into becoming an efficient leader for the autumn troupe. After you’d finished your snack, while still working on your drinks, Banri reached across the table to hold your hand, his other being used to scroll through his phone. It was the little cute things he did like this that made you truly happy you’d given him a chance at all, knowing it would’ve been all too easy to hold onto his poor first impression and tell him to eat dirt.

When it finally comes time to depart you feel an inkling of sadness, feeling a bit silly as it wasn’t like Banri was going away forever (and you had a class you had to get to soon).

“I’ll see you later?”

“I’ll call you.” Banri stuffed his phone in his pocket, “We’re getting the script for the new play today so I might be busy for a while.”

“I look forward to seeing what part you play this time,” You’re not necessarily disappointed as you knew around this time of year was when autumn troupes practices went into full swing, but you’d been feeling a weird ache in your heart lately as you just craved being around your boyfriend. You wouldn’t ever voice that to him, though, he was already cocky enough. “Then I’ll see you around.”

“Hey.” Banri grabbed your hand as you went to turn away from him, pulling you close to him. “I love you.”

Your chest tightened to keep your heart from leaping out of it, those three little words so rare to hear from his mouth first. You don’t know why he had a complex about it, he had said it before and he had told you numerous times that he meant it even though he felt awkward saying it but it just wasn’t a phrase he wanted to throw around willy nilly. He was more observant than you gave him credit for and must’ve clearly seen you needed that reassurance in the moment, polishing off his statement with a quick kiss.

When you pulled away he was smirking and you knew he was about to be annoying again.

“I love you. And I’ll see you soon. Promise. Try not to wither away from loneliness until then, yeah?”


	115. Break Time (Furuichi Sakyo)

“You need to take a minute and breathe.”

That’s not what you were expecting to hear when you were unceremoniously pulled from the hallway where you’d be innocently walking, minding your business. The room is dark initially but the light is flicked on and you come face-to-face with a scary yakuza who’s glaring down at you. For a moment you forget where you lived and who you lived with, wondering if you were about to be kidnapped until it dawned on you that it was simply Sakyo. The fact you had completely forgotten your boyfriend’s identity for a split second really clued in on how terrible your mental state was, having spent the last few days being so busy you hardly slept.

You had a feeling that’s what all of this was about.

“If you keep pushing and pushing you’re going to burn yourself out and end up in a worse shape than before.” Damn Sakyo for making so much sense, damn him for sounding so worried about your well-being when you hadn’t even thought about it while you were in your work frenzy the past two days. “I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“I get it, I get it, I’ll go like… Take a nap or something instead of helping out in the kitchen.”

“I’ll let Fushimi know.” Sakyo opened the door to let you out of the room but you’re stopped by the feeling of his fingertips gliding down your back, drawing your attention back to him. Before you can say anything Sakyo approached, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of your head before exiting the room, holding the door open for you; he let out an annoyed noise when you continued to stare at him rather than moving, foot tapping impatiently as he was clearly a busy man.

“Maybe you should take you own advice and take a break.”

“What?”

“I’m _saying_ you should come nap with me after informing Omi that I can’t help him out with dinner tonight. You know, some couples actually spend time together.”

Sakyo scoffed at you but pushed his glasses up, a nervous habit he would fall into whenever you used to flirt with him. Now that you were together he’d become a little more used to your come-ons but there were rare moments of raw affection and emotion that left him falling back into it, revealing to you how he truly feels without a word needing to be said. God knows nothing would happen if you couldn’t pick up on the little things about Sakyo that gave away his true feelings and though he’d gotten much better at this little thing called communication, he made sure to surprise you with how thick-headed he could still be.

“I’ll think about it.”

“I’ll see you there♥”


	116. Secret Garden (Tsukioka Tsumugi)

You loved flowers but you had never suspected that the flower shop down the street would become like a home away from home.

There was a secret back area hidden by a garden trellis that most people would think stepping through might lead them to another world, or at least ones with a good imagination would. Most people stuck to the front of the store where all the flowers and various plants were put on display but you knew of this secret world due to the incredibly handsome worker you liked to flirt with. Perhaps he was more than just some worker, perhaps you were on a first name basis, perhaps you’d come here for a little more than advice on succulents…

Tsumugi tasted like mint and you let out a giggle as you kissed him, enjoying the soft feel of his lips against yours. He always treated you as delicately as he did the flowers, almost afraid to put his hands on your waist, like he was afraid the moment another part of his body touched you you’d burst into dust. You took the initiative on more than one occasion by grabbing his hands and placing them where you wanted them, Tsumugi easily following your lead without further complaint. He was a bit on the shy side but you were glad you weren’t wrong about him expressing interest in you, especially when he had invited you to this secret back room area to show off his ‘babies’ to you.

Colorful flowers lining the walls truly made the romantic tension in the room grow until you couldn’t keep yourself away from him, staring into his deep blue eyes and knowing you could get lost in them for days. If you found Tsumugi cute before seeing a smile on his face meant just for you had you at the end of your ropes. Paired up with the flowers and his clear interest in what you were doing later that night, you hadn’t been able to stop yourself from lingering close enough to smooch him. You had immediately worried about perhaps being too pushy with a man who was practically a stranger but Tsumugi had confided it was the most exciting thing that had happened to him in awhile and that if he hadn’t wanted something like that to happen, he never would’ve been alone with you to begin with.

An actual date had yet to be planned.

You mostly had these little sessions in the back while he was on break, with him texting you from time to time to let you know he was available and might be awaiting your arrival. He was very dedicated to his job which you could respect but it left him with little time in his personal life and you couldn’t help but wonder if things would ever extend past this back room. It was fun for now but did Tsumugi want more? Or was he just in it for the exciting little ‘what if we get caught’ moments that kissing during work hours provided? You hadn’t wanted to think too deeply on it as there was clearly no obligation nor commitment present but you were starting to like Tsumugi as more than just a kissing test dummy.

“We should grab dinner after your shift.”

“Ah, I have to close so I won’t be out until…” Tsumugi stopped himself the moment he saw your disappointed face, with you quickly trying to wipe it off with a forced smile. He couldn’t say he didn’t want to go on a date with you or that he hadn’t been trying to imply that he wanted something more than just this but… “Why don’t we grab a coffee tomorrow morning? I know a café nearby that’s wonderful.”

“…You mean that?”

“I do,” Tsumugi’s angelic smile brought all the light back into your life at that very moment, your heart a puddle in your chest as you tried to form actual words to respond to his invitation.

“Y-You can just text me where it is then and we can meet there?”

“I’d like to pick you up at your apartment if you don’t mind. Or somewhere nearby if you don’t want to tell me where you live just yet… I’d like for us to walk there together and maybe stop at the park afterwards, if that’s okay with you?” Is this man actually an angel? If the smile hadn’t done you in the blush on his face surely would’ve, your own face heating up in response. How were you supposed to survive on a whole date with him like this?

“That sounds fine! I’ll text you my address…”

Tsumugi turned his head as he hears his name being frantically called, an exasperated look coming over his face as he headed towards the door. He looks back at you with an apologetic smile but you think he has nothing to apologize for, kissing his cheek before seeing yourself out. You catch one final glimpse of him as he helps clean up a knocked over display that had caused dirt to litter the floor, his eyes catching yours as you gave him one final grin before waving goodbye.

“You should really ask them out, Tsumu. I think they’re into you!” His coworker piped up, Tsumugi chuckling at their observation. 

“I think you might be right.”


	117. Bold (Hyodo Kumon)

“Hey! Hey! Look at those birds over there!”

The day had started off beautiful, with the sun shining brightly in the sky when you and Kumon first stepped outside the dorm. You had noticed he was looking antsier than normal and it was due to being stuck inside for the past few days due to the stormy weather, complaining that he needed at least some exercise and fresh air before he went crazy. Since you had planned to head out anyway you invited him to come along with you and the younger Hyodo brother had jumped at the chance to spend some extra time with you while also getting a walk in.

Unfortunately, the storms weren’t quite done ruining Kumon’s week.

When it started to pour Kumon had pulled you to him, trying to use his jacket to shield you but finding it was a wasted effort as it was quite insistent on soaking you both. When you teasingly challenge him to a race back to the dorms Kumon’s eyes light up, telling you with confidence he could beat you though in the back of his mind he’s wondering if he should let you win (as it’s what people did with the people they liked); when you took off he couldn’t focus on his flowery thoughts anymore, dashing after you as he wanted to at least stay close in case anything happened. 

You’re both sopping wet as you walked through the door to the dorm but you’re laughing too, the race ending predictably though it did distract from the cool rain on your skin.

“That was fun although it sucks that we couldn’t spend more time out.”

“Yeah, I was really having fun,” Kumon sounded as disappointed as he looked, “I really wanted to take you to that special tree and…!”

“And what?” You asked with a playful grin, “What did you wanna do with me under a tree, Kumon? Is it perhaps something that references what two people do in a tree in that very childish song that doesn’t make sense the longer I think about it?”

“H-huh? I really wanted to kiss you but… Is that what you’re talking about?”

You stepped closer, out of the puddle of water you were leaving on the floor, until you were nose to nose with Kumon who was now entirely red-faced. Anyone who saw him right now might assume he’d gotten sick from playing out in the rain but you knew better, leaning forward to brush your lips against his to make his face even redder. You can practically see the steam coming off of Kumon after you pulled away, rendering the poor boy utterly speechless. You bask in the moment for a few seconds as he looks irresistibly cute but you hear the sound of someone on the stairs, giving Kumon his personal space back as you don’t want to look too suspicious for whoever was about to ruin the moment.

“Were the two of you out in the rain? You’re both soaked…if you don’t dry off you’ll get sick!” Omi gave the two of you a worried look, “Stay right here, I’ll fetch you some towels.”

“Thanks Omi~ We didn’t want to track water all through the house so we didn’t know what to do.”

Omi left the two of you alone once more and when you turned back to Kumon you saw he wore a determined look on his face.

“I wanted to kiss you!” He stated, a little too loud for your liking. “If I can’t be brave enough to do that...! Please, let me kiss you!”

“O-okay! Stop yelling about it and you can kiss me as much as you want, Kyu!”


	118. F in the Chat (Settsu Banri)

The way he says your name is so needy, so _desperate_ , you can’t bring yourself to use common sense.

Practice was starting soon and the autumn troupe leader would undoubtedly attract the most attention when he didn’t attend but Banri didn’t seem to care, shoving his tongue down your throat the moment he pulled you into his empty room. Juza, like the good actor he was, had headed down to practice early with Taichi and Omi meaning for once Banri had his room to himself. He couldn’t ignore a situation like this and though time was limited you were so sexy he knew just having any piece of you would be more than satisfying; you raised some complaints and worries but were quickly lost in the flurry of his searing kisses, body leaning against his for support until you both ended up on the floor.

The bed would surely be much more suitable for this frisky behavior but the time constraint had Banri hesitating to break away from the kiss, only doing so when you smacked his shoulder to signal that you needed air. Hearing you pant only made him hornier and he began to move his hips against yours, the friction nearly driving you insane. You wanted to tear his clothes off now and he felt much the same, fingers already dancing under the hem of your shirt and stroking the soft skin of your stomach. When you give him this weak, ‘please take me’ look Banri knows it’s game over and that he’ll be late to practice, but it’ll be so, so worth it. Plus, he’s not the one who needs the practice as much as some of the other guys (Hyodo) so missing one wouldn’t kill him.

But Sakyo would.

If looks could kill Banri would’ve been dead on the spot with no chance of resuscitation.

Banri hadn’t responded to the knock on the door quick enough and though he managed to remove his hand from under your shirt, the position you were in was hard to get out of at the blink of an eye. Sakyo stood in the doorway of the room with wide eyes, taking a few moments to process what his poor innocent eyes were seeing before they narrowed into a murderous glare. Sakyo might not actually be your big brother but he’d taken it upon himself to act as one ever since you joined the company, not wanting any harm to come to you and KNOWING something like this might happen somewhere along the line as it was rare for teenage boys to be able to keep it in their pants.

And lo and behold, it was with the exact problem child he knew it’d be with.

“Go to practice,” Sakyo ordered in a tone cold as ice, probably freezing over the entire first floor. “Now.”

“It’s not even time-“

“Did I stutter?” Sakyo gritted his teeth as though he was holding himself back his true rage flowing forth, “Get the hell to the practice room. _Now_.”

“Good luck,” Banri muttered as he removed himself from his favorite position on top of you, at least being enough of a gentleman to help you to a standing position as he did so. You and he shared a look that’s quickly cut off by Sakyo who cleared his throat, foot now tapping menacingly as his icy glare followed Banri as he left the room.

“Something tells me you’re gonna need it more than me…”


	119. Head Empty (Hyodo Juza)

Juza was a bit of a messy eater.

You didn’t know how he managed to hide how much he loved sweets from his parents for so long as whenever you saw him eat a tasty treat, he always had some type of frosting or glaze leftover on his cheek or lips. You thought he looked cute even if Banri always dragged him through the mud for being a mess, telling him to wipe his face off as he wasn’t a toddler whose mother would rush over to do it for him. If Omi didn’t get to him first you generally did, giving him a nearby towel to wipe it off and telling him not to mind Banri’s nitpicky behavior. It was pretty common for the two of you to share snacks as you frequented a bakery so often you were given extra goods constantly and Juza had been the one to reap the benefits of this the most. T

“Whatcha eatin’?” You asked innocently after entering the kitchen, propping yourself up on the table by your elbows as you looked at Juza, who had clearly just finished eating something delectable. You suspected it was strawberry flavored but that was all you had as it was gone in a matter of seconds once he’d begun to eat it, the only thing left being some pink frosting against his bottom lip. If you hadn’t come in to distract him he surely would’ve cleaned it off by now but as it were…

“…Strawberry shortcake. Sorry, would’ve shared it with you…” Juza looked embarrassed for a second and your heart fluttered at the fact Juza, rabid sweet-tooth Juza, was willing to share one of his favorite desserts with you.

“I can think of another way to get a taste~”

Juza froze as you approached, not an unusual thing as he always looked like a deer in the headlights when you accidentally brushed up against each other. You considered just using your fingers to wipe the frosting off to have your much desired taste but your curiosity got the best of you and you were feeling particularly bold today. You pulled Juza closer to you by his jacket and stuck out your tongue, swiping against his bottom lip where the icing had made its home. You hear his sharp intake of breath and the way his muscles are twitching in his chest from your touch, cheeks glowing a healthy pink as you licked your lips and leaned in one last time to give an actual kiss.

“Delicious. Where’d you get it from?”

It was bold of you to assume Juza could form a thought after _that_.


	120. Longing (Hyodo Juza)

Juza stared up at the shop longingly, the long lines of people only making him feel like he was missing out even more.

He didn’t know how often he found himself staring outside of sweets shops that were packed to the brim with people who really made him feel like he didn’t fit in but it happened often enough he felt it was a trend in his life. He wished he could just walk in without caring about how much attention he drew to himself but he didn’t want to scare away innocent patrons from giving the small business the customers it deserved and thus he was a martyr, drooling over the goods from the outside knowing he’d never feel the sweet caress of those baked goods on his tongue.

He’s taken from his dramatic thoughts by a tug on his shoulder and he looks over to see you, smiling up at him in a way that makes him forget all about his pining for sweets.

“Did you wanna go in there?” You pointed at the shop across the way and Juza doesn’t know why he responded the way he did.

“Nah, it’s fine…” Juza mumbled out, tearing his eyes away from it to look at you again. “We can go now.”

“C’mere,” You tugged at the collar of his jacket, beckoning him closer despite the fact you didn’t really give him a choice in the matter, “I want a kiss before we go.”

Juza acquiesces to your request, leaning down to press a quick kiss to your lips but finding your arm wrapped around his neck to keep him closer. He feels warmth spread across his cheeks which is slowly spreading to the rest of his body, at least it was until he felt a sudden cold intrusion on his stomach. You did this as punishment for Juza blatantly lying about something he wanted but you never turned down the opportunity to feel his abs, smirking at the way you feel his stomach twitch under the touch of your uncomfortably cold hands.

“W-what was that?!” You can tell Juza is flustered from the intimate touch, it didn’t matter how long you’d been with him he still seemed surprised that you wanted to touch him of all people like _that_.

“For lying to me! I can tell you want to go in so let’s just go!”

“I…!” He stopped talking as you tugged at the bottom of his jacket again.

A warning. 

“We’re going in.”

“Y-yeah.”

Juza would have to find a proper way of thanking you.


	121. Throne (Miyoshi Kazunari)

You felt lucky to have your very own throne.

And for your throne to be so cute, you truly must’ve been blessed by the gods above even if he was a bit talkative. You were always welcomed to take your place on Kazunari’s lap no matter who was present, something that had initially flustered many of the other members of the Mankai Dorm but had slowly begun to be a normal sight around the house. There was never anything sexual about it, in your defense, you just thought he was comfortable and Kazunari had the tendency to steal your seat every time you had went to sit down. It had started off as a fun little game on his part but had ended with you finally fed up, plopping yourself down on his lap and letting him know he now had a full-time job as your chair.

He had been overjoyed.

“You can count on me!” Kazunari exclaimed, comfortable enough to wrap his arms around your waist. “I’ll make sure you’re nice and comfy!”

“Didn’t know this chair came with a seat belt.” You adjusted yourself in his arms but found your body quickly leaning back against his, his warmth more than welcome. “Stop looking so jealous, Tenma.”

“Tenten, do you want to sit on my lap too?!”

“Kazunari, your legs are a little thin to seat us both and well… I don’t like to share.”

You had both laughed at Tenma’s expense as the summer troupe leader mumbled that you were both the perfect amount of annoying for each other, leaving the room in hopes of having peace while you turned so you could see Kazunari’s face. He had this way of looking at you as if you were the prettiest person he’d ever seen in his life, a true work of art, like he fell in love with you every time he laid eyes on you, and those are all statements he’d agree to. How had he ever gotten so lucky to catch your eye while in a dorm filled with hunks and intellectuals and artists that could surely treat you just as well as he could? Either way, you’d made your choice long ago and didn’t seem to have any plans of turning back.

“You’re looking very cute today, Kazu, and you’re also very soft.” You caressed his face and smiled as his eyes lit up.

“Azu gave me some new face cream to try out and it’s totally great! Smells good, too!”

Kazunari baited you to come in closer and you did so happily, nuzzling your nose against his cheek as you appreciated both his scent and the softness. To do one more check to confirm he was, indeed, softer than normal, you pressed your lips to kiss cheek and are pleased with what you find. You peppered a few more on there for good measure as Kazunari laughed from beneath you, arms wrapping tighter around your waist as he tried to return the favor. One minute your lips are on his cheek and next you’re turning his head to get at his lips, humming out in approval as they too pass the ‘softer than what should be humanly possible’ test.

“C’mon, we should probably do something productive today.”

“Wanna help me edit the new pics for the website? You can sit on my lap while I’m doing that too!”

“That’s not productive for _me_ but… how could I ever say no to you?”


	122. Try (Takato Tasuku)

Tasuku tried to be gentle.

He wasn’t the type to slap you around but it seemed when it came to being soft or endearing, he struggled immensely. You couldn’t help but remember listening to his struggles as he tried to get better at subtle movements and wondered if that training would leak over into your personal life but it seemed it hadn’t. You didn’t really mind as if you wanted someone who knew how to handle you with care you would’ve gone for Tsumugi instead, but as it were, you had chosen the man who struggled daily to get across just how much he meant to you.

You could never claim he didn’t try.

Tasuku thinks it’s entirely your fault that he couldn’t be gentle, not that you knowingly provoked him or anything like that, he had learned long ago that your charm was something you had no control over. Not only had you managed to capture his heart but you had inspired something in him that he never thought another person might, this feeling of excitement and passion that he had only ever felt towards acting. He was normally capable of suppressing his feelings or hiding them but when it came to you, they seemed to force themselves to the surface, leaving him incapable of holding himself back.

Kissing you fills him with an intense sort of passion, the kind where your fingers are digging into his skin while his body can’t seem to get close enough to yours. He normally pinned you to the nearest available surface to prevent you from escaping his grip as though the sheer power of his kisses alone didn’t turn your legs to jelly, unable to run away even if you wanted to. You feel his teeth graze your bottom lip and you know what’s coming, letting out a whimper as he nipped at your bottom lip.

It was a loving gesture, coming from him.

You grumbled out something incoherent as his lips refused to leave yours for long but he understood that you were trying to scold him, his tongue running over your bottom lip apologetically.

“What did I tell you about biting?”

“…That you liked it.”

“Okay, but… only in certain moments. Is there something wrong with just being… I don’t know, taking it slow? Being soft?”

Tasuku looked disgruntled at being scolded, leaning forward to press the softest kiss he had ever given you to your bottom lip. Your heart was swimming in your chest at the show of affection, feeling lucky that he took criticism so well even if he did seem frustrated with how he couldn’t give you exactly what you wanted without careful instruction on your part.

“I’ll try for you.”


End file.
